Night Rain
by Death is my angel
Summary: Amaya had a normal life. Had being the main word. After a plea from a concerned Mother she is forced to look after the Vongola and by look after, she just has to make sure that they come home in one piece. As you can imagine, it isn't a particularly easy job especially with two types of murder on mind. Murder done by her, and murder done upon her. (Squalo X OC)
1. The one with the Judge

It wasn't often that Amaya found herself willingly going out for a purpose that wasn't her own or her family's. Yet she knew as soon as she looked from the window in her room to see her meddling neighbour Tsunayoshi that for once in her life she would be helpful to somebody else's cause. Only that morning, as she was walking off to go to her college did Nana corner her in the garden, a look of pure and utter hopefulness in her face as she begged the 18 year old to keep an eye on her son. Amaya had to admit that Tsuna had been a little off lately, the blonde had noticed the sudden influx of foreigners that had started to parade around Tsuna like he was a prize pony. She really hoped that nothing had happened in the year she had left Namimori School, honestly she's gone for one damn year and everything goes to hell.

Amaya left her house, the cold night air making her quickly regret not wearing a coat or more suitable clothing. How stupid could she have been to wear a dark blue mid length dress in this weather? She was going to freeze before she found out what the hell was going on with Tsuna. She quietly followed the teen a few steps behind trying not to make him aware of her presence and it wasn't long before she recognised their destination. Namimori School was intimidating during the night, the building was looming over passers-by like a bad omen and it wasn't like the school was nice and modern. Amaya stood there for a little while longer than she expected, Tsuna had disappeared completely from her sight and it was at that moment that she decided it was probably best for her to get moving to find the danger prone boy. Taking a deep breath, she stepped over the line that was the School's premises and began to softly call Tsuna's name in the hope that he would come out of somewhere and meet her, yet as she carried on calling Tsuna did not appear.

"Jesus where in the hell is he?" She muttered under her breath, her heeled boots clicking lightly on the cement floor as she ventured deeper in to her previous School. It was at that moment that a blinding light struck her sensitive purple eyes like a slap to the brain, it wasn't welcome and it certainly wasn't needed. After regaining her composure and a string of curses, Amaya was able to focus on the source of the light with a glare in order to shield her eyes, she wasn't going in to this shit blind. The gym was her next port of call or at least it was the only lead she had to find Tsuna and by hook or by crook she was going to drag him home kicking and screaming.

When she finally burst into the gym, she didn't expect what she saw. In fact what she saw was far from any expectation that she had when she left the house. Tsuna was in the middle of a group of teenagers and a fucking baby, what the fuck was there a baby there for, on the other side of the room where strangers in black clothing that she immediately got a bad vibe from. What probably stood out the most was the large cube cage in the middle of the area that was emitting the most light Amaya had ever seen in her life, inside of the menacing light cage stood one of her under class men and a strange man with a green Mohawk and a pair of red sun glasses. Her entrance seemed to have caused quite a stare as all of the occupants of the room soon turned their gaze to her, looking intently and almost through her as her eyes scanned the room.

"What the fucking hell is going on here!" Her voice was louder than she expected it to be, she wouldn't be lying if she said she wasn't satisfied by the way Tsuna quickly jumped back a few feet in fear of her. "Tsuna," She called. "Why is Ryohei Sasagawa in a fucking light torture cage?" Upon hearing his name, Tsuna was thrust forward by his companions who looked at a loss as to who the blonde was, they were trying to be polite about it but the Varia had different ideas.

"VOOOOIIII, stupid wench get out of here!" Squalo was the first to speak up, raising his sword menacingly in the direction of the blonde 18 year old. Amaya raised her eyebrow, she was seething right now at how a total stranger could be so rude to her, she didn't care if he had a stupid sword she wasn't going to be spoken to like that by a long haired prick.

"Who the fuck are you calling a 'Wench', you long haired Sissy!" She began to move forward during her little outburst but quickly hit a road block in the form of Tsuna's braver friends while the boy in question stood off to the side. The white haired one grabbed her arms in an attempt to pull her back while the more familiar Yamamoto was in front of her with a smile doing his best to calm her down. The Varia didn't try that hard to restrain Squalo, all it took was the robot to grab the end of his sleeve and he couldn't walk out to meet the foul woman.

"Now now, calm down Senpai" Yamamoto spoke in a soothing voice in order to try and calm her to little effect. Reborn sat on Tsuna's shoulder while watching the whole ordeal, a smile broke over his face before he spoke quietly to Tsuna in barely a whisper.

"Guess you have a Mother for the Tenth Generation" A smirk escaped him when Tsuna's face paled and the poor boy almost fainted but the smirk was quickly removed with the duel 'excuse us' greeting followed by a flash of pink. The Cervello landed in the middle of the two parties, looking each over once before landing on the blonde girl that had caused such a commotion in the battle.

"Who is this?" They asked in a monotone to no one in particular, Amaya realised that she had to get serious now in order to appeal to these virtually identical people who seemed like they would take no shit whatsoever. She gently pushed Yamamoto out of the way so that she could step up and face the two girls herself, she was older than him for Christ's sake and she wasn't about to hide behind a child.

"My name is Amaya Tokudome" Her voice now held a more calm and sensitive tone compared to the one that she had previously used on the silver haired swordsman who remained glaring at her in disdain.

"If you aren't here for a purpose, then please leave or you will be removed" The Cervello spoke, one of them saying the first half of the sentence whilst the other finished it all too mechanically. Amaya looked at the Cervello, studying both of them and then looked to the cage and the other competitors as if she was completing the puzzle to why her neighbour was here in the first place.

"This is a battle of some sort, yes?" Amaya asked the pink haired women as she began to really study the room in the way she wasn't able to do when she had first arrived in it due to sheer shock. It was only now she realised that the lights had dimmed for them to have this small conversation in order for it not to be as harsh as it originally was.

"This is the Sun battle for the Vongola Sun ring" Was the reply that Amaya received and frankly a reply that didn't tell her about anything that was happening here. All she got was that they were having a fight for a ring, damn that ring better had been carved from the rarest diamond on earth for them to have gone to such a length to try and win it.

"I am here to judge and give support to Tsuna, since I presume that you are on the side of the gloomy group over there" Amaya raised her arm and gestured past the Cervello to the now calm group of people dressed all in black, and realised that each one was more peculiar than the other. For one, one of them was a straight up robot, for another there was another god forsaken baby here. There was a tall black haired man with intricate piercings on his face that were all connected through a series of chains, a blonde teenager who looked similar to the age of Tsuna and the others but it couldn't really be judged because of the fringe that was covering his eyes. Lastly was the guy with the silver hair who insulted her, Amaya could tell straight away that even if he hadn't have made that comment she would still probably punch him in the face sometime in the future. Squalo could second that notion as the feeling was mutual.

"We judge fairly and have no affiliation to any group" The pink haired duo said in unison as they watched the blonde haired girl pace in front of them, one pale hand on her waist while the other was playing with a strand of hair.

"Have you met the gloomy group before?" Amaya quizzed them, trying to think of a way she could stay and ensure the kids safety.

"Yes, we have previously met the Varia" They answered.

"Well then that right there is an unfair judge," Amaya spoke quickly after their answer. "The fact that you have previously had dealing with them strategically puts Tsuna and his group at a disadvantage. I on the other hand have only ever dealt with Tsuna and have no knowledge of the Varia which means putting me on the judging panel will provide both a fairer and better judgement for you." She finished her little rant with a small smile and a quirk of her eyebrows like she was daring the Cervello to go back and undermine her knowledge. Amaya studied psychology, she knew how ties worked on people.

Tsuna twitched for a second as he looked to Amaya in awe, the fact that she was able to go up to a total stranger and argue just to ensure that she could be there if anything were to go wrong with him and the guardians made him realise the people he had around him cared more than they let on. The Cervello studied the woman before turning to each other, communicating only through the look and nothing else, no eye contact or hand movement, they turned back to Amaya with the same plain face the always wore.

"Your request is… Granted" The one closest to her spoke which made her eyes grow slightly in relief. She had really hoped that what she said would get through to them but honestly she had her doubts when the words came out of her mouth. Tsuna, while not a bright kid also knew that this was unexpected, he knew that the Cervello were supposed to have a reputation for not being biased so why would they allow themselves to crumble when a woman accused them of being biased.

"VOOOII what the fuck did you say!" Squalo spoke up in order to break the silence while his comrades began to recover one by one as well. The creepy blonde kid was the one who spoke next with a menacing smirk plastered on his cold features.

"It seems there's another play thing- shishishi" His laugh gave Amaya chills, not in the sense that she was scared but in the sense that she had never heard anything like it before and it was honestly freaking her out a little.

"She was accusing our unbiased nature, in order to preserve our status as fair judges the only logical response was to appoint her as judge" The sentence was spoke in unison and made Amaya smile slightly at the fact that she was able to make these people who obviously were integral to what was going on second guess themselves. It made her feel powerful in some way.

"Should we begin then?" She began before walking to stand next to her neighbour, "I'm sure that the boxing freak has spent enough time waiting to show his talents." She finished her sentence with a nod in the direction of Ryohei who had been leaning against the cage while the ordeal was undergoing, his opponent stood near him watching as well but with a happier smile on his face then his comrades.

"Oh, she believes in you. The praise of a pretty woman will not get you anywhere though." The mohawked man spoke as he made his way back to his corner of the ring. At his comment both the blondes of the Vongola began to twitch their eyebrow, it seemed that they both had an issue with what Lussuria had said to them.

"Pretty?" Ryohei said with a blush, well he whispered it more like as he was slightly scared at the blondes response.

"Praise?" She whispered so only Tsuna and the white haired boy standing at her other side could hear her. "How can boxing possibly be praised?" She really wasn't a fan of boxing, she thought it was rather brutal with little to no grace in it at all. If you were going to take someone down, at least do it with a little style and finesse otherwise what was the point of doing it at all. She was brought out of her little dislike of boxing commentary by the sudden invasion of sunglasses in her sight, she tilted her head slightly to look at Tsuna who had passed her the glasses with a shy look on his face while his other hand was preoccupied with scratching the back of his head.

"Urm Amaya-San, thank you for sticking up for us. It means a lot." A faint blush appeared on his face that quickly fell when she snatched the pair of glasses out of his hand and placed them on her face to cover her eyes.

"Don't thank me yet, Tsuna," She began as she watched the pink haired woman look at a necklace that both of the men in the ring worn. "Thank me when I get you all out of this in one piece." Her head turned to face the other team who had gone back to standing in the shadows and were looking upon the gym with nothing but bored expressions and disdain hidden deep in their eyes. It didn't take a lot to guess that these men were dangerous, if being threatened by a sword hadn't given Amaya that hint then it was the way in which they composed themselves in this situation. They had no pity or worry in their eyes, not even deep down, these people weren't worried about their comrade neither did they care for anything apart from the ring around his neck that was evident by the tall black haired one taking a sudden deep breath in when both pieces were on show. "Who are they?"

"They're the Varia" Tsuna informed her but upon seeing her puzzled expression and raised eyebrow he continued after remembering she already knew that information "They are the Vongola assassination squad, I'm supposed to be the next head of the Vongola family." Tsuna tried to say it in a way so his neighbour wouldn't freak out or become absolutely lost in his explanation. When she finally nodded and looked content he breathed a small sigh of relief.

"So you are battling a bunch of assassins even though you are a future mafia boss, well you are _their_ future mafia boss." Amaya sounded confused and Tsuna realised that as someone who was new to all of this she hadn't been around for the bigger part of the story and mentally scolded himself for thinking that just a few simple sentences could clue her up on what was happening.

"We're fighting because there are two possible candidates," Tsuna hissed when the lights for the arena suddenly turned on again providing some discomfort and momentary blindness despite the eye protection he was wearing. "I and the leader of the Varia, Xanxus, are the two candidates." He finished his explanation as he slowly began to open his eyes, not trusting the light in front of him to not penetrate the sunglasses and send him blind again.

"What's the deal with the rings?" Amaya understood that to some people she would be grating on their nerves with all of these questions but she didn't care in the slightest. She just found out that she had stood up to a bunch of dangerous people, assassins to be quite clear, and risked her neck for a bunch of teenagers so there was no room for politeness right now.

"Each guardian has a ring, there are seven in total, and the battle is for the completed ring. The team with the most rings-."

"Is the winner" She finished her sentence and turned to face the Varia once more upon sensing a death like glare directed at her head. Her shielded eyes locked with the white haired guardian who also wore sunglasses to protect his eyes, she could sense his contempt for her and knew that there was nothing he would like more than to stab the life out of her. She grinned at him with a sarcastic toothy smile which she saw visibly infuriated him which only made her happier. "I guess as your judge it is my job to make sure you are the winner then," She turned to look down the line of people Tsuna had managed to gather and suddenly felt a sense of duty towards them. "Don't worry boys, I've got your back."


	2. The one with the Flying Baby

The Cervello announced the start of the battle in a dramatic fashion which seemed to completely overdo it in Amaya's opinion, there was nothing wrong with a simple 'go' or 'start' which was being more and more overlooked nowadays. As the battle started the lights to the sun coliseum burned brighter than they ever have before, even brighter than when Amaya first arrived she noted as she saw Ryohei wince. There was no way that he would be able to see without some form of eye protection which he didn't seem to have but his opponent, Lussuria his name was, seemed to. She watched in slight horror as Lussuria raced towards Ryohei at high speed and kneed him in the stomach causing the white haired boy to keel forward from the unexpected hit. Tsuna yelled out as he witnessed this, his whine rang in Amaya's ears and she resisted the urge to hit him over the head so that he would shut up.

"I've got to give these glasses to Ryohei." Tsuna shouted to one of the Cervello that were in the battling cage, she turned to face Tsuna with a flat expression on her face.

"Contact with the participants during battle is prohibited." She spoke in her monotonous tone which made Tsuna step back slightly but Amaya wasn't going to have any of that rubbish and walked up to the cage, grabbing the protective bar so that the Cervello couldn't possibly ignore her.

"Ryohei is at a disadvantage that it appears Lussuria had time to prepare for," As she began to speak quietly to them in order to not alert anyone of the conversation she saw the Cervello flinch slightly. If she weren't watching the pink haired woman with a sharp eye than it would have been easily missed. "That's doesn't seem fair does it?" The battle continued to occur while she asked the Cervello, and continuing seemed to mean Ryohei punching thin air as Lussuria looked on amused.

"Lussuria has a medical condition which prohibits direct eye contact with light," The Cervello crouched down in order to speak with Amaya face to face instead of letting the Varia who were apt at lip reading see what she was saying. "This can be proved to you later this evening or tomorrow if you do not trust us." The Italian was now daring her and she didn't want to appear ungrateful after they just allowed her to judge over the battles.

"It's okay, I have utter faith in you being truthful" With that Amaya made her way back to Tsuna and his group just as a thud sounded in the area because of Ryohei falling to the ground. The swelling of his cheek was enough to tell Amaya that he had been hit pretty hard but on closer inspection she saw how much his body was sweating and she started to grow worried for the younger boy.

"You're getting closer to the ideal body," Lussuria mused as he stood over Ryohei, keeping his distance so that the boxer wouldn't be able to swipe out and ground him which would only become a problem. "You see, my idea of perfect physical art is a ravaged, unmoving and rapidly cooling body." Lussuria ended his perverted statement with a swipe of his tongue along his bottom lip causing Tsuna and Gokudera to pale, the two began to attempt speech but were both to horrified to talk.

"Necrophilia" Amaya stated simply making the boys look at her in shock, "One hell of a kink." At her last comment the two looked like they were about to faint but were quickly pulled out of it when it appeared that Ryohei landed a hit on the chin of his enemy. Most of the people in the room were in shock, even the Vongola who celebrated the hit like it was a victory of some sort. Amaya wasn't that stupid, she knew that the man wouldn't be hit if he didn't want to be, Lussuria had the upper hand and her suspicion that being hit was what he wanted was confirmed when he spun in mid-air and pointed his knee toward Ryohei.

"Ryohei!" Tsuna was too late to call him though as Ryohei's fist collided with Lussuria's knee and the boy collapsed in pain, cradling his hand to him. Lussuria smiled at Ryohei's fallen form and moved the material hiding his knee away to reveal a silver metallic cap that was embedded in his knee. Curses began to repeat in Amaya's head over and over again, her stomach dropping as she saw the state that Ryohei was in she felt that she needed to intervene in order to save him which only added a weight on her shoulders. She stopped then, this weight was not metaphorical there was a literal weight on her shoulder.

Turning her head to the side she came face to face with the baby that had taken up residence in her neighbours house, she had heard Tsuna say that he was a tutor but she never believed that. Not until tonight anyway, after tonight it seemed that anything could happen. The baby nodded to her in a small greeting tipping his hat to her before sitting on her shoulder and turning his eyes back to the coliseum.

"Ryohei's hand." Tsuna spoke in a worried manner causing the older woman to look at him and the two other boys who all looked scared for the friend being at the mercy of such a dangerous man. She didn't want to tell them that his hand probably wouldn't be his downfall but a small kick from Reborn followed by another nod of approval told her that she would be the one to break the devastating news to the group.

"Guys, it's not just the hand," She began which caught the attention of all three teens who turned to her with a worried expression. "Look at him. He's exhausted because of dehydration, I hate to say it but he won't last long at this rate." Seeing the remaining bit of hope dampen in the poor boys eyes pulled at Amaya's heart strings, she knew most of these boys when she was in Namimori school and seeing them like this when they were once so hopeful caused her great sadness. Amaya watched in pain as Ryohei attempted to pull himself up, it killed her to see someone who was so powerful to be brought to his knees like this.

"Stand up, Maggot!" The voice suddenly rang through the gym, Amaya's head whipped around as fast as it could without harming her only to see another baby. This one was dressed in what looked to be army camouflage and was being carried in the air by a hawk, a fucking hawk. She gasped as she thought that the baby was in danger of being dropped but her gasp was forgotten as the baby spoke again. "It's about time, show them your true strength Ryohei." Taken back by what the baby said she turned to look at Ryohei who suddenly had a new motivation and had found strength from somewhere in order to pull himself off of the ground.

"Colonello." Tsuna yelled happily with a smile on his face, it was safe to say that this baby was another friend. Amaya found herself smiling too, it wasn't one that reached her eyes and made everyone else smile, it was just a small smile that got the job done.

"VOOII! So that runt's Colonello, one of the Arcobaleno huh?" Squalo yelled and it seemed as if Amaya's smiling time was over, she went back to glaring and sneering at the long haired man who interrupted her moment. She was so consumed with trying to make him hurt with a glance that she didn't hear Tsuna yell at the baby or Colonello giving Ryohei another pep talk, what she did notice was that Ryohei was now sitting up with one knee still on the ground supporting him. The boxer was coming back to life.

"Is he okay?" Tsuna's concerned voice made her turn to the boy who was also looking at the previously fallen sportsman. Yamamoto stepped forward in order to get a better look at the scene before he began to talk.

"His sweat is evaporating" He educated the group, each of them looked to the boy again and saw as his body was radiating steam like it was nobody's business. Shit, the kid could have been his own sauna by the look of things.

"Your body won't last long in this heat" Lussuria spoke true and Amaya knew it, she had already told the Vongola not to get their hopes up that Ryohei would win. She had seen him dehydrating before and guessed he didn't have long now it was just a matter of minutes before Ryohei's body would shut down. "Become part of my collection." Amaya shook her as the man finished his sentence.

"Fuck that shit" She muttered to herself but she assumed Gokudera heard as well when a strangled chuckle sounded to the side of her followed by the white haired man putting his hand over his mouth. Ryohei dared to defy Lussuria by refusing his offer, Lussuria wasn't happy with his answer and advised against him standing up because Ryohei had 'no effect' on Lussuria. Amaya snorted at this and turned to the air-borne baby before looking back to Ryohei, she was beginning to tire of how long he seemed to be taking to make his move and decided to give him a little motivation. "Oi Boxer, you going to let him shit talk you like that?" She shouted to him and was satisfied when she saw his head twitch towards her voice.

"Just wait, Amaya its time for me to use my right hand" Ryohei's voice sounded gruff as he spoke but it still delivered a truth to her and the baby that was sat on her shoulder. It then dawned on her that she hadn't seen him use his right hand since he entered the ring, she raised her eyebrow as Reborn confirmed this to the others and Colonello yelled out again.

"You're right, maggots," If this was a normal situation then Amaya would be offended at the name but given that this was not a normal situation she was willing to let it slide this once. "He's let his cell rest so they are in peak condition but also," It was at this point that the baby paused, Amaya grew aggravated at the use of dramatics, "Because he is the Guardian of the Sun!" The last part was roared into the room like a great Lion was showing pride toward their infant, training with Colonello must have been intense but the fact the Ryohei had survived and was willing to push himself told Amaya that it had paid off. With the encouragement of his tutor, Ryohei stood up stronger than before and faced Lussuria head on willing to battle again and defeat him this time. It all seemed fine, until Lussuria started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ryohei asked perplexed and slightly agitated with the mohawked man. His face was scrunched up and Lussuria couldn't help but smirk at him, it really pissed Amaya off because Ryohei was already blind, he didn't deserve to be made fun of.

"I don't know how powerful this punch that you're saving is," Lussuria began in a taunting voice before getting into a fighting stance. "It doesn't matter if you can't hit me." Before he even finished what he was saying it seemed that he multiplied into several copies of himself and began to move extremely fast while circling Ryohei. Amaya blinked a few times, attempting to see if what was happening was simply her eyes playing tricks on her but each time she opened it she was greeted to the same scene. Ryohei standing helpless, encased by a speeding Lussuria.

"That's some fancy footwork" Gokudera spoke in disbelief as Tsuna tried his hardest to pinpoint the fast moving man. A fist then materialised from the blur and dealt Ryohei a hard knock to the face, causing his already swollen cheek to become more angry and inflamed. Even after the blow, Ryohei pulled himself back up and resumed his stance making Amaya feel uneasy.

"He's going to overwork himself" She whispered to Reborn who was still on her shoulder, surveying the battle from the vantage point of her shoulder. Reborn lowered his fedora so it covered his eyes and gave an uneasy smile.

"If he does then he will surely die" He responded making the woman's eyes blow up in horror. That couldn't possibly be the outcome of this battle could it that was surely too much for Ryohei but then she began to realise that these people were mafia, they were used to high stakes and more importantly they were used to winning which only caused her to worry for Ryohei more.

"MAXIMUM CANON!" The bellowing had come from Ryohei who managed to hit Lussuria with his right hand sending the older man flying into the air and managing to crack one of the lenses to his sunglasses. It wasn't much but it was a start to blinding the man as much as Ryohei was. Lussuria landed on the balls of his feet gracefully which visibly shocked Tsuna and his team mates.

"That might have done something if it was a clean hit" The sarcasm and arrogance flowed from Lussuria's mouth as if it were the Niagara Falls of sass. Amaya scowled at the Varia member, her blood beginning to boil at the fact that the man was in some serious need of humbling.

"Nah, that punch was just right" Ryohei's voice broke through followed by the sound of cracking. Amaya lifted her head to the lights of the coliseum despite the way in which her eyes protested, the other Vongola members followed suit and had their mouths agape in wonder as all the light began to crack and break. A rain of fine glass descended on the group in a way that would do them no harm and as they looked back to the battle they were rejoiced to see their champion standing there with his eyes open for the first time. "Looks like we're evenly matched now, Watch out" He began to smirk at his words making a smile return to Amaya's lips for the second time that night. She removed the black sunglasses from her pale face to reveal glowing purple eyes, shining brightly at this small victory that Ryohei had gained.

"It makes no difference if the lights are on or off," She could hear the quivering in Lussuria's voice and her smile turned into a smirk. "I just want to know how the force of his punch managed to knock out the lights."

"Don' tell me that you are scared now that you don't have the dirty advantage?" Amaya teased the Varia member who turned to her with a small pout that didn't over look how frightened he looked at that moment in time. Amaya turned to the Varia who were still looking at Lussuria and the lights, trying to figure out how Ryohei was able to do such a thing.

"Lussuria" The blonde Varia member spoke to his comrade, his face did not move apart from his lips. "Take a good look at his body" He finished his small input causing both Lussuria and Amaya to turn and see what he could possibly be going on about. Upon inspection of Ryohei's body, Amaya could see that it was littered with small particles of what appeared to be salt more than likely this was left behind when he was dehydrated and his sweat started to evaporate.

"Oh I get it." When she spoke all heads in the room turned to her, she could see the blonde kid smirking out of the corner of his eyes. "He directed the salt left on his body from his sweat evaporating at the lights, when the particles collided with the glass in the bulbs it shattered from the force. Quite clever really, I'm pleasantly surprised Ryohei" The boy in question nodded at her with a smile while the other occupants of the room slowly wrapped their heads around how he had done such a thing.

"Is that all it took?" Lussuria spoke happily in a way that infuriated Ryohei who ran to him in a state of annoyance and attempted to throw a punch. Amaya watched in shock as Lussuria disappeared only to reappear on top of Ryohei's head, balancing perfectly on the balls of his feet which only angered Ryohei more. "I was concerned with the force of your punch," Lussuria jumped from Ryohei before he had a chance to grab his legs. "I thought you broke the lights with the sheer force of your fist." He smiled sickly at Ryohei before turning his back to him and looking at the ground. "The only one who could do that was the man who earned the name of the Shining Punch, The First Guardian of the Sun!" Amaya thought on what Lussuria had said, that the first generation guardian was able to break an object with the force of his punch without touching it. Whoever could do that would be a worthy foe for anyone, she hated to imagine what he was able to accomplish with such a deadly and rare skill.

The sound of another bulb breaking caught Amaya's attention as she saw Lussuria standing triumphantly with his hand on his hip a small way from Ryohei who seemed completely shocked.

"He used turf tops salt to break the light" Gokudera murmured quietly in disbelief at what had just happened. Ryohei's secret move had been copied and bested by his opponent, there was no way now that Ryohei had the upper hand in this battle.

"That's the Varia Quality" Reborn spoke to the group, each member turned to face him before asking what the Varia Quality was. "The Varia are a gifted group with a perfect record of assassinations, missions that could not be accomplished by normal means. The incredible skill used by these hitmen to carry out those diabolical tasks earned them such admiration that regular Mafioso came up with the term 'Varia quality'" Reborn finished his explanation and Amaya couldn't help but look at the Varia with a sense of admiration, these people were able to be praised for being killers and had skills that people could only dream of. She felt a twinge of excitement, wanting to see what the rest of the group could do and what skill set they could possibly have.

While she looked at them, trying to figure out what their skills were the white haired one turned to her, she had flippantly hear him being called Squalo by one of the Cervello, he began to glare at her and raised his lips in a snarl. Amaya didn't move her gaze nor did she move her face, she simply continued to look at him in a way that defied his warning. Her eyes dropped down to the sword that was attached to his left hand. He followed her gaze down and watched her as she memorised the sword, her eyes looking at the edges only imagining how sharp they were and how many people have had their blood splattered on it, how many of those people were still alive today. She raised her eyes back up to his face and saw how intently he had been watching her with his piercing grey eyes as she regarded the blade on his hand, she then pulled a face that simple said 'It's okay, nothing special' before smirking at him then turned back to watch the fight that had continued while she made her observation.

"Direct your power into your fist, Maggot!" She heard Colonello shout to Ryohei, from the corner of her eyes she saw how Squalo had to recover slightly from their small interaction it seemed as if he was in the middle of anger and shock. It was probably the only time in his life that someone, let alone a woman, had blatantly stared at the blade and studied it the way Amaya did, he wasn't used to people doing something so openly. Ryohei ran to Lussuria with his right fist primed to punch the man in the face however the hope for that quickly dissipated as Lussuria encompassed him in a wall of speed once again. Tsuna noted that Lussuria was going faster than last time and Amaya had to agree with him, Lussuria seemed to be gaining speed as he literally ran circles around Ryohei.

"I can see him!" Ryohei announced, hope slowly began to simmer in Amaya once more upon hearing his call. She hoped and honestly thought that he might be able to win this now, she wanted him to be triumphant in the venture. Holding her breath, Amaya focused on Ryohei as his muscly body moved forward and lunged into Lussuria's speeding ring. A loud bang echoed to her ears, her eyes widened in shock and pain while her mouth fell open at the sight in front of her. While Ryohei had made contact, it had been with Lussuria's metal knee. Like Deja vu, Ryohei was once again on the floor cradling his wounded hand while Lussuria stood over him like a predator, his sun glassed eyes pinned to its prey. Amaya managed to catch her breath but it didn't stop her heart from sinking and two words escaping her mouth as Ryohei's cries reached her ears.

"Well shit."


	3. The one with the Little Sister

There was a small moment of silence as everyone looked to the cage, seeing Ryohei in such a vulnerable position seemed to unnerve the Vongola, even Reborn looked solemn as he moved from Amaya's shoulder to the much higher Yamamoto's. Lussuria started to laugh at the sight in front of him and began to do a small dance that creeped Amaya out, how could someone be so cheery when they were about to kill a man who had been fighting for his life. It wasn't just barbaric it was insane.

"Lambo-san won't lose! I'm strong!" I shout came from behind Amaya making her jump forward slightly and grab hold of the nearest person who unfortunately for him was Gokudera who almost fell with the sudden weight. Amaya turned to see what the hell had happened only to look to the floor and see a sleeping toddler who seemed to have a bad case of sleep talking.

"Fucking cow bastard!" Gokudera screeched back at the sleeping boy only to get no sort of response in return. That wasn't unexpected, the poor black haired kid seemed to be out cold, and Amaya only wished that she was able to sleep in this situation with such violence going on around her. She quickly recovered from her small scare and thanked Gokudera who only nodded back at her with a shy smile in response, damn these kid had the testosterone level of a pensioner on Viagra. If one more of them began to blush at being close to her or if one of them got a nose bleed around her she was going to punch one of them.

"Hey! How long are you going to make us wait?" Squalo rudely asked Lussuria, it seemed that the Varia were getting bored and impatient.

"What's wrong?" Amaya began in order to taunt them. "Have you got to be in bed by a certain time?" She gave them a sarcastic grin but otherwise seemed to not care about what they were doing. "You don't rush sport." Her final statement was met with a series of scowls from the Varia side.

"Don't you worry, I'll end this!" Lussuria stated as he clenched his hand into a fist and began to stretch in order to give Ryohei the final blow. Now that Amaya didn't have to worry about the baby on her shoulder she made her way over to the cage in order to speak to the Cervello who upon seeing her knelt down to speak.

"Is killing a part of this? Can't you stop him?" She asked the pink haired woman, she looked inside the cage and panicked at the sight of Ryohei's eyes fluttering shut. She didn't realise how urgent her voice had sounded but the Cervello did and she noted it as a weakness to care for the competitors.

"How they wish to solidify their victory is up to the participant" She responded stone faced before standing back up as if to signify the end of the conversation. Amaya's sadness was quickly replaced with anger as she seethed from the rude gesture of the woman, how dare she treat her in such a way after taking her on as an equal. Amaya's fist slowly began to clench before the sound of running landed in her ears.

"Brother!" She recognised the urgent voice and turned her head to see a girl about Tsuna's age standing at the entrance. She had short dark blonde hair and yellow eyes that were filled with sadness and sorrow, from behind her came another girl who had wavy black hair who looked at the scene with a scowl.

"Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna said surprised that the girl was here at this time of night, moreover he was shocked that she was seeing her brother in such a state. Amaya recognised the name and gave a small smile to the girls who stood at the door but didn't move.

"Kyoko, Hana. Long-time no see" Amaya called to the two who then looked to her with a mixture of shock and happiness.

"Tokudome-Chan."

"Senpai." Hana looked from the cage to Amaya and then to Tsuna who was arguing with his father before turning back to Kyoko and leaning down to her ear. "Hey, Kyoko, this looks kinda bad…" She whispered to her school friend who ran off in order to stand next to Amaya, the Cervello had since moved out of the way and Amaya suddenly grew apprehensive at the fact she would have to explain to Kyoko what was going on.

"Brother what's going on!" She screamed at him as she watched through the bars. Amaya could make out the tears that were beginning to prick at the corner of her eyes and turned from the girl afraid that she too would show emotions that didn't need to be shown around the assassins.

"Oh are you this boy's little sister?" Lussuria's sickening voice pulled Amaya back around to look at the assassin who was now crouching so that he could see Kyoko better. "You came at the perfect time, your brother lost to me in a fight and I was just about to finish him." Amaya wasn't going to react but upon seeing how frightened Kyoko was after what Lussuria had said she couldn't help but open her mouth.

"Shut you fucking face, Lussuria" Amaya hissed as she hit the bars in a threatening manner. "One more fucking word out of your mouth, you bastard, and I'll make you regret coming to Japan." The threat in her voice was real, it was deadly and radiated off of her like she was made of poison. Tsuna and his classmates had never seen this side of her before and some were scared of her presence and made a note not to anger her. The Varia on the hand were watching with a mixture of amusement and awe for the same reason that they watched Lussuria's reaction and he seemed to be thrown off by the small woman.

"Brother stop! You promised me you wouldn't do this anymore." None were as shocked as Amaya was that the only person who didn't seem phased by her dark moment was Kyoko who was still focused on Ryohei with tunnel vision. Hana approached behind the two girls and began to plead with Kyoko that this was a bad idea but Kyoko didn't care, all she seemed to care about was her Brother. Kyoko seemed to get through to him, if only a little, Ryohei had started to move to speak to his sister.

"I know I promised that I wouldn't fight anyone back when I had my head split open by a bully in school but I said something else too," Ryohei's speech was strangled, being this close to him it was evident that every small movement appeared to hurt him and that only made Amaya doubt his ability yet again. "'I'm a man! There may come a time when I have to fight…But if its gonna make you cry like that I won't lose'" After recalling his words, Ryohei did the impossible and got up so that he was sitting on his knee, breathing a sigh of relief Amaya remembered to hit him after this for making her feel a whirlwind of emotions.

"His feelings for his sister increased that maggots cell energy transmission rate to 100%" Colonello commentated as Ryohei stood up triumphantly. Kyoko latched on to Amaya's arm in happiness and smiled brilliantly at her, despite the fact that Kyoko was essentially wiping her tears on Amaya she didn't react negatively and instead just opted to push her of kindly and give her a small smile back. Lussuria got angry at how persistent Ryohei was and jumped in the air in an effort to hit Ryohei with his metal knee again but Ryohei knew his angle now and was fully pumped to deal with it.

"CHECK IT OUT!" He roared manically. "THIS IS THE REAL MAXIMUM CANON!" He roared again as his fist collided with the metal knee and as if time had slowed down, everyone watched in anticipation at what the outcome would be. With a final scream from both men, there was a cracking sound followed by thousands of tiny metal pieces breaking away from Lussuria's knee revealing a rip and bare skin. Amaya couldn't believe her eyes, it seemed that third time was well and truly lucky and she didn't hold back the small victory yell she did as Ryohei got back into stance and Lussuria landed on the floor of the cage.

"The game is over" Amaya heard the small voice of the Varia's baby speak to which the blonde one laughed and called Lussuria a pervert. She also heard Colonello congratulate Ryohei on his victory but all she could focus on right now was the way in which Lussuria was moving on the floor in a panicked motion. She walked away from girls and made her way to the stairs that Ryohei had gone up earlier that night, upon reaching the top she entered the ring and was happy that no one stopped her. It must be the perks of being a judge.

"Well done, Ryohei" She spoke proudly and was met with a grin from the boxing freak before she looked over to Lussuria who was trying to stand up. She looked back to Ryohei with a puzzled look then they both looked to the Varia member.

"I'm a member of the Varia! I can still fight with one leg" His voice was high pitched and panicked as he spoke. He did manage to stand but Amaya could see him wobbling on his leg trying to regain his composure.

"What are you talking about I won" Ryohei stated simply only for Lussuria to shake his head wildly. Eventhough his eyes weren't visible, Amaya could guess that they were wide eyed with panic.

"Hurry Up—." Lussuria yelled franticly but was interrupted when he was shot in the back and plummeted to the floor face first, his back still smoking from the impact. Amaya ran to him and fell to the floor trying to shake him awake but he was out cold, either that or he was actually dead.

"Gotta take care of business" Mammon spoke loud enough for Amaya to hear, she began to see red and started to advance to their position but was stopped by the Cervello who jumped in front of her. She saw them despite the pink haired women and heard their laughter which only served to infuriate her even more than she originally was.

"He was your teammate and friend, you Bastards" Amaya yelled out to them and made sure that they could see the glare that she was shooting them. "He might have been a bit of a cunt to us but he did nothing to you!" She shrieked at them, it wasn't that she cared for Lussuria no she didn't care but she would allow herself to feel sorry for him after he was betrayed by his team mates.

"He was annoying" The tall one with black hair said simply and if it weren't for the Cervello forcefully turning her around to face Lussuria's suspected corpse she would have continued yelling at him. Ryohei had made a move to see Lussuria but it was up to the Cervello to ensure that he couldn't fight anymore, Amaya walked away to Ryohei while one of the Cervello leaned down to check him and the other acted as a barricade to Ryohei.

"Sasagawa Ryohei, you have won the match to decide the Guardian of the Sun Ring" The Cervello announced to Ryohei and Amaya, both looked like they could have broken through the bars and attacked the Varia at that moment but decided against it. Instead they used each other as an anchor to stay put, Ryohei put his foot in front of Amaya and she had a hold of his glove. "We will now announce the next challengers" A soon as that was said a commotion began to occur outside of the ring, Tsuna spoke out about his surprise that the next challenge had been decided already while Squalo voiced his will to be the next participant which was promptly ignored. "The next match will feature the Guardians of the Lightning." After the announcement Amaya looked to the Vongola in order to figure out which of them would be taken on the Varia next, she almost chocked when Tsuna looked towards the sleeping child.

"You're having a fucking laugh" Amaya seethed hoping that they weren't stupid enough to pit a child against an assassin that would more than likely show no mercy to the small being. With that the Cervello jumped out of the cage through the exits in time for explosives to sound off at the top of the coliseum and it to begin to crumble. "Shit!" That was the only word that summarised the situation as her and Ryohei remained in the ring, it dawned on Amaya that she had to get out of there and ran to one of the doors not hearing the shout for her to stop from Ryohei. As she reached the door to pull it open, the screeching sound of metal caught her ear and she looked up in time to see a large steel pole begin to fall straight above her. It was as if she had frozen, she couldn't move from the spot, the only thing that she managed to do was raise her hands above her head in order to protect herself and close her eyes hoping that she would be okay after this but knowing that she would probably be badly injured. Damn her and her ideas. Another sound of metal on metal rang through the gym and her eyes opened in time to see the pole fall in two halves either side of her without touching her, her breath hitched as she realised how lucky she was but then she quickly came to the conclusion that luck had nothing to do with it.

"VOOII fucking watch where you are going, Bitch!" The shout of Squalo sounded from behind her making her whip around to face him her deep purple eyes that hid so much met his dark grey ones that had seen so much and they began to have a contest of stares, neither willing to back down. She quickly put the two pieces of information together and worked out that it had been him who had saved her from such a peril. She would have been thankful if he hadn't also insulted her at the same time.

"Fucking Bastard" She said back to him with a slight smirk on her mouth looking him up and down, noting how there seemed to be a standard uniform for the Varia that was customised by the individual. Past where he was standing, about three feet away from her, she could see the robot holding Lussuria's body and giving the necklace the man was previously wearing to Ryohei before he jumped away into the night.

"Tch." Squalo sounded before jumping away to, Amaya turned and saw that all of the Varia had seemed to have vanished from the area and she guessed it was in the same way that Squalo and the robot had. Amaya took a deep breath and smoothed her dress out before walking back to Ryohei in order to survey his prize, it was quite a pretty ring and she liked how the symbol on it was half a sun, she guessed that he had the other half of that ring.

"Come on get me out of here, I don't like being in a ring" She punched him on the shoulder lightly and was grateful for the fact that he separated the ropes so that she could lean under them and get through them. He followed suit and both of them joined the others with small smiles on their faces, Tsuna and the other raced to Ryohei and congratulated him on his win while Amaya walked past them.

"Tsuna-Kun," The shout made everyone turn to Kyoko who was running toward the group of boys with Hana following not far behind her, Hana didn't make it to the boys though because she stopped next to Amaya. "Tsuna-Kun, tell me the truth," Amaya smirked at Tsuna's reaction which was to look around nervously and internally try and kill himself. "What is my brother doing?" Kyoko pleaded with Tsuna to tell her, her yellow-brown eyes were wide at him and if you looked closely you could see the small hint of dread that was hidden in them.

"W-well he was…" Tsuna began but trailed off towards the end, Amaya decided she might as well help this boy a little, his mother asked her to keep an eye on him and she thought that helping him win a girl was a good way to do that.

"Sumo wrestling!" It wasn't just Amaya who said it though, the other boys and even Reborn said the same thing that she did at the exact same time. If it wasn't for the way that Hana was looking at her than she would have seemed shocked but for now she had to appear on the same wavelength as everybody else. They began to spin a lie about how it was a new underground form of sumo wrestling and in order to hide her small chuckle Amaya had to shake her head in disbelief. Ryohei came over then in order to save the situation and managed to convince Kyoko to go home but not before forming the full sun ring and handing it to Tsuna. Everyone walked in a collective group to the school gate and began to split up to go home, Amaya stayed polite to everyone and waved them goodbye before she turned to Tsuna and his dad. She knew that the two of them hadn't spent much time together in the last few years and decided that it was best not to impose on them.

"I'm going to go this way guys, I need to go to the shop" She said to them in a farewell before turning down another path in order to get home. She walked then, she did nothing but walk. One arm was wrapped around her waist and the other was slowly running through her wavy blonde hair as she realised that if she wanted to fit into the Mafia way of life then she needed to play the part. She smirked to herself and then looked to the stars, thanking her late grandfather for teaching her the tricks of his trade. The boys wouldn't know what hit them.


	4. The one with the Police Officer

It wasn't so much early morning when Amaya's eyes finally fluttered open, while it was morning she wasn't much of an early riser and so waited for her body clock to tell her to get up. A small gap in the curtains was enough to cast a light on to the bed that lay opposite them, highlighting her pale skin as she finally pulled herself into a sitting position. The thin bed sheets travelled down and pooled at her hips, tickling her lightly as they did so, they revealed her tank top and shorts pyjamas that were her usual night time attire as she often over heated of a night. Placing her feet on the cold floor, she breathed in through her nose to adjust to the change in temperature before standing up fully on her feet and making her way to the kitchen where she could already smell breakfast being prepared.

Tokudome Chinatsu was a very successful business woman and she had a right to boast about it. She carried Amaya through her university years despite the ridicule of her peers and managed to graduate at the top of her class with a job opportunity to become a partner in a firm that dealt with tourists from across the world and the advertisement of Japan as a destination country. In her time at the firm, it had already had a 15% increase in tourists choosing that business to holiday with which heralded a pay rise and a promotion so that she was now the Executive of the whole operation. Due to her job she was forced to travel a lot but she would always come back to Namimori happier than ever, it was her childhood home and was the home of her family, no amount of money in the world could make her live anywhere else. Amaya gave her Mother a content smile as she sat down opposite her where a place had already been set. Even though Chinatsu was aging it wasn't obvious so, the only inkling was the laughs marks near her cheeks and a puffiness around her deep blue eyes, everything else was impeccable including her curvy figure and the ginger locks that hung loosely above her shoulder.

The older woman smiled at her Daughter as she took a sip of her morning coffee before turning to the other occupant of the room who was busy making breakfast for the family over the stove. Tokudome Masato was a stay at home father and tended to all of the cleaning and chores around his house, although it wasn't of his own free will. Five years ago the blonde haired man had suffered a car accident on his way home from work when it was raining heavily, he broke his spine and doctors feared that he may not be able to walk again and even if he was mobile there was no way he would be able to return to work. The risk was just too great. So here he was, able to walk but unable to return to his career as a police officer and instead had to remain at home most of his time which at first was daunting to him but then as the months went on he became more and more accustomed to it. Even to the point that the tall muscly man with the blonde hair and the brown eyes broke down into tears when the Petunias that he planted in the back garden began to bloom.

"Masato, is it just me or has our daughter pulled herself out of bed earlier than usual?" Chinatsu held a surprised shocked tone while her eyes flickered from her beloved husband to the wall mounted clock that was just to the left of him. The blonde man also raised his chocolate coloured eyes to the clock before turning back to his daughter who now had a scowl on her face.

"Looks like she has took my advice and woke up before the criminals had a chance to." A grin crossed his features while he plated up the breakfast for his family and came around to place it on the table in front of his two girls. He gave each one a small kiss on the side of the head before returning back behind the kitchen counter so he could start to clean everything up.

"Dad how many times do I have to tell you? I have no interest in becoming an officer" The aggravation in her voice was present making her mother chuckle slightly before she made a start on her breakfast. Ever since she was a little girl her father had been adamant that she would follow in his footsteps and become a Police Officer like he was, what he really hoped is she would surpass his rank and become a detective. Every generation seemed to better the previous, Masato's mother had been an officer but after seven years of service her son had managed to become a Sergeant.

Amaya had never really wanted to be an officer of the law, or anything to do with the law for that matter. She found it ironic that whilst all of her father's family were affiliated with the Police, and were quite renowned at their job, his own daughter was becoming entangled in the Mafia way of life. She dreaded what would happen if he were to find out that his daughter was basically doing the opposite of what he imagined her to be doing, she could only create a mental image of how distraught and disappointed her would be in her.

"Sweetie are you okay?" Chinatsu's feminine voice broke Amaya out of her day dream so that she was now looking at her Mother and she was looking right back at her with a worried expression on her face that didn't go unnoticed by her. She noted too how the room had become silent, it appeared that her Father was also wondering if there was an issue his daughter was having.

"Yeah I'm fine," Amaya smiled further solidifying her answer. "Just didn't sleep well last night." She hoped that making up an excuse would mean that her parents would let the subject drop, she didn't want to get trapped in a web of concern at the moment. She would much rather worry about the battle that was going to happen that night.

Finishing up her breakfast in a hurry, Amaya was able to escape the curious glances of her parents in to a more comforting setting also known as her bedroom. She slid down the door to the room after closing it until she was sat on the floor with her arms resting on her raised knees and her head lying on her arms. She knew that she couldn't keep this from them, every night she went out to a battle might be a day that she wouldn't come back. Who knew what could have happened? Maybe one of the assassins got bored and slit her throat for fun, or perhaps she could be caught in the cross fire of a battle.

She lifted her head up running her finger through her hair in a way to try and make herself feel less worried. She kept on telling herself that everything will be fine and it will work itself out in her head but even that didn't stop the negative thoughts from forming and she suddenly regretted allowing Nana Sawada to guilt trip her into looking after her son. In that moment she noticed a stark contrast on her bed, her duvet was all black but lying neatly on the centre of the bed was a bright white envelope which stood out. With a sight she padded over to her bed and slumped down on it while retrieving the letter at the same time, turning it in her hand she read her name on the front written in blue ink in a fancy style she was used to seeing in television shows. Careful not to cut her finger when she opened it, she unfolded the piece of paper that was inside to reveal a small note that was written in the same style as her name was.

'Miss Tokudome,' she began to read and leaned against the wall her bed was propped against in order to get comfy. 'As a judge of the Vongola ring battle between Sawada Tsunayoshi's guardians and the Varia you are expected to meet each morning at 11am at the gates of Namimori middle in order to discuss the ring battles and their undertaking. Failure to do so may result in the revoking of your title and the inability to oversee the battles. Regards, the Cervello.' After she read the note she turned to the alarm clock on her bedside table that revealed the time in a red light, it was already 10:30 and she was not yet dressed or ready to leave the house.

Reacting hastily to the news, she ran into the bathroom in order to brush her teeth and clean her face so that she looked semi presentable to the Cervello before running back out and to her wardrobe where she managed to quickly grab a pair of black jeans that had rips in the knees and a dark blue sweatshirt. Leaving the house quite abruptly five minutes later with a leather jacket being pulled on and dusted red boots on her feet she set a fast pace towards the school hoping that she would be there in time. When she did finally arrive she was pleasantly surprised to see the two Cervello she met last night standing near the wall to the school with their eyes trained on the street that Amaya was walking towards them on. She had no idea how they knew she was going to come that way but since what had been happening lately didn't really seem normal she didn't bother to ask and instead walked up to them taking deep breaths.

"You made it just in time." The first one with the dress said while her partner looked to the clock that was on the school building.

"We were beginning to have doubts." The one with shorts finished the sentence just as the clock begin to chime for the eleventh hour, Amaya was still recovering but managed to stand straight in order to speak to them.

"You shouldn't doubt me," She began with a huff. "I might just surprise you yet." She finished her sentence but wasn't met with any form of visual inkling to show what was going through their heads.

"We plan on it," The muttered in unison before turning to the school gates and beginning to walk in the direction. "Follow us" With that command Amaya couldn't help but follow the two women like a lost puppy until they arrived to the roof of one of the buildings where there were already people moving pieces of metal and equipment. Amaya looked at the ensemble in surprise, what particularly caught her eyes was a tower that stood in the middle of the roof and the four other towers that were lying around it waiting to be put up.

"You guys don't mess around do you?" She asked them while trying to dodge the wiring that was on the floor, scared if she did accidently touch it that her blonde hair would resemble Tsuna's for a while and she had no desire to do that. The Cervello jumped on to one of the higher level of the roof in ease, Amaya admired their gymnastic ability while climbing a ladder to get to the same level she thought she should increase her ability because it might be useful to her later.

"This is the Lightning battle ground, there is going to be a thunder storm tonight and those towers will catch the lighting and become electrically charged" Shorts pointed to the tower area where two men who had their eyes covered in the same manner as the two women where working on positioning another tower.

"The electricity will run down to the wires on the ground which will send an electric current through anything it comes into contact with" Dress explained before sitting down at the edge of the roof, looking over at the middle school teenagers changing their classes, if Amaya squinted she could perhaps make out some of the people she used to know.

"And I am here because?" Amaya honestly didn't know why the women had called her here, she assumed it was so that she could see what they were planning so that they didn't have another interruption on their hands like the previous night but as they both looked to the ground she knew it was more to it than that.

"The Varia leader was told of your appearance by the Shark," Dress spoke again, her pink hair flowing as a breeze passed her neck. "He didn't want you to ruin anything." As the hair was removed from her neck, Amaya could make out a bruise in the form of a hand print encircling her neck. She turned to shorts who was looking at her and only now realised the slight swell underneath her eye and the discolourment around her glasses.

"He made it clear that we were to watch you prior to each battle so that you didn't do anything that jeopardised it." Shorts told Amaya who looked between them with anger in her eyes, a fire started to build up in her belly at the man who had lay his hand on these women and marked them.

"He hurt you!" She yelled at them which caught the attention of the other inhabitant of the roof but a quick look from Dress and Shorts got them to continue with what they were doing. "That dickhead! Where is he? I'll give him something to worry about" Amaya was pacing now and the women of the Cervello could only look at her wide eyed, she of course was not privy to this. The blonde women before them had only known them for a night yet was willing to fight someone because they were hurt, they were used to Xanxus' ways and didn't think much of it but to this girl this was an unacceptable action.

"I'm afraid you can't do anything about it" Shorts was the first of the two to speak to the infuriated women who still continued to pace in front of her, her fists clenched at her sides and a snarl on her lips. She suddenly stopped a nasty look in her eyes and advanced to the standing women who almost backed away from her.

"Do you have a way to contact him, you must have" Amaya wasn't happy with this man and made her mission to tell him so but the way in which the Cervello looked in that moment, unwilling and slightly afraid she quickly began to regret asking her this.

"There is no way for you to speak with him outside of the battles," Dress joined in on the discussion, her feet swaying in mid-air as she swung her legs backwards and forwards, both of the women turned their attention towards her when she spoke. "It's the only time that he leaves the residence that the Varia occupy." Amaya though that she knew more than Shorts did as a slightly puzzled look crossed Shorts' expression as well as her own. Perhaps Dress was the leader of the Cervello and Shorts was the second in command.

"Alright then," Amaya huffed as she backed away from shorts and sat down on the roof so she could jump to where the towers where being set up. "I have no further need to be here, I did what you asked and now I wish to leave." She landed on her feet when she pushed herself off of the roof and made her way towards the door so that the she could leave the damned school.

"Xanxus will not condone this!" The united shout of both Cervello made Amaya stop in her tracks and lower the hand she had placed on the handle. They feared this man so much and yet respected him to the point that they were willing to follow his every order if it meant that his plan had less chance of being discovered. Amaya turned on her heel to face the Cervello that were standing on the raised podium, each with their hair swaying in the breeze and a stoic mask on their face that Amaya had just managed to uncover slightly.

"If he dares hurt either of you again," Amaya narrowed her eyes into a glare and place a sickening grin on her face. "I'll kill him." She left than in a dramatic manner but the Cervello went to her last statement on how she would kill him. They knew that the girl had no ability whatsoever and had probably never punched a man let alone kill him, yet her she was promising to end someone with no experience and a high probability of her death. They guessed that this was what her personality drove her to do, like it was only yesterday that she tried to hit the Shark and made an attempt to move on the Varia all because of her anger. The girl was obviously impulsive but that also could lead to her getting herself in situation she could not imagine.

Amaya was on her way back home after her little confrontation with the Cervello. Just as she was beginning to see more of the stoic women who she often guessed were robots or some form of AI she had to go and ruin it by being a hot headed little fucker. It wasn't like anyone could blame her though, if someone was suffering abuse even if that someone is somebody they only just met, any normal sane person would want to stop the abuse. It was just the fact that her approach was a little less communication and a little more violence that got her into this sort of trouble, maybe her Dad was right, perhaps being a Police Officer would be good for her anger. She snorted to herself in that moment as she turned a corner to arrive on her street, even if she did want to be a member of the Police she couldn't be after her small affiliation with the Mafia. She didn't know what she wanted to do with her life yet so took many different courses at the College she attended just outside of town. There were one or two she regretted taking, she didn't like her Sports class because she was probably one of the most unfit people she knew and she didn't particularly like doing Psychology even though she was one of the best students there.

Her favourite subject was Physics, she enjoyed learning about the forces that acted upon her daily life and how the energy around her first came into existence, there were many different aspects to Physics one of her favourite was Astronomy because half of the time she wanted nothing more to do than just escape her life.

"Ama-Chan!" The distant shout signified that for now there was no way that she could leave this world for a better one, there were too many people depending on her. One of which was the Sawada Mother who was hanging over her garden fence waving rapidly at the Teen.

"Hi Nana," Amaya gave the women a small wave and didn't resist when the older women dragged her into the garden where she was hanging out washing with several young children. She recognised two of them from the previous night, the cow was the one who gave her such a scare and the Chinese girl had arrived with Kyoko and Hana, there was also another little boy who was trying to juggle between two t-shirts while making sure his scarf didn't fall off. "Need any help?" She laughed while removing one of the shirts from on top of the boys head.

"What do you say, Fuuta?" Nana smiled kindly at the boy who beamed at Amaya with a shy blush.

"Thank you!" Fuuta spoke quickly before running into the house with the other two children, making sure that Amaya had both garments before he proceeded to run away. Amaya smiled fondly at him then began to hang the shirts on the washing line, retrieving some pegs that were in a discarded white bucket on the floor.

"Cute kids," She commented as she straightened out one of the shirts she had just hung up. Nana thanked her before moving to pick up an orange jumpsuit that Amaya saw her husband wearing last night when he attended the battle. "I thought Tsuna was an only child." She wasn't sure if she sounded rude, as soon as the words left her mouth she began to try and apologise but Nana shook her head.

"He is, those kids needed a Mother to take care of them. It's been too long since I've had children running around the house." It was no secret that the women was very maternal and seeing her around the kids, in her prime, was enough to know that that was where she belonged. Nana then stopped what she was doing and looked at Amaya seriously, Amaya had finished sorting out the shirts and didn't have an excuse for avoiding Nana's strong brown eyed look. "Is Tsuna okay?" It was evident she was trying to remain strong but the worry in her voice was breaking to the surface.

Was he fine? Amaya honestly didn't have a response to that question. She hadn't asked how the boy was last night because of the battle and she didn't have a chance to speak with him after it either so she had no idea what was running through his head. He must be feeling it, the gravity of the situation was too high for him not to be worried or scared, heck Amaya wasn't even participating in the battles but there were still moments that she feared for her life.

"I don't know," Amaya spoke honestly with a small smile on her face. "I don't know what's going on honestly and I can't imagine what he's going through," She continued sadly, she watched as Nana hung her head when she heard of her sons predicament, Amaya couldn't imagine being in her position. "He won't be alone. He will never have to go through anything alone." Nana looked up then with a smile on her face, tears began to fill her eyes and when the older woman squashed Amaya in a hug she had no choice but to wrap her arms around the woman to comfort her.

"Thank you, Amaya."


	5. The one with the Badass Outfit

When Amaya swore that the boys wouldn't know what hit them she didn't have any second thoughts to the outfit that she had in mind but now, as she was walking to the school in the pouring rain, she was starting to chicken out of her decision of attire. Amaya wasn't going to lie, she knew that she looked badass but even with her pride in the outfit she still felt a bit self-conscious about wearing it. The top she wore consisted of a turtle neck that had no arms and a slit in between the breasts creating a small rectangle running from the neckline to the fabric that covered her stomach, it was coloured in a dark red but the top half was a standout black. The top was cropped to show a small amount of skin so that her belly button was visible but the pair of high waist wine coloured shorts that she had on helped to show less skin, black thigh high socks were attached to the shorts via straps that helped to keep them up. A few other accessories such as translucent black shoulder length fingerless gloves and the same dust red boots she had worn earlier helped to pull off the look. She shivered as she walked through the school gate and pulled the red leather trench coat closer to her, hoping that the hood didn't fall down from her head.

She was dealing with the mafia though, a badass eye pleasing outfit would not be enough to stand her ground against the assassins which is why an offensive weapon was strapped proudly to her back for all to see. When her Grandfather was alive, he was a blacksmith and Amaya would love nothing more than to sit in his workshop and her the melodic noise of him hammering away a piece of metal while the heat warmed her. When he sadly passed he had left his most prized creation to her to do with as she pleased, her parents had urged her to get rid of it but Amaya refused to part with it, it was the only thing she had left of her beloved Grandfather and she wouldn't give it away for the world. The utensil on her back that could only be described as a war hammer spanned from the floor to just above Amaya's waist in height, the head of the hammer came up to her mid-calf. It was a beautiful piece of work made out of a strong dark wood that Amaya had forgotten the name of and laced with metal both on the head of the hammer and the handle, most would think that it would give the hammer extra weight but it didn't seem too heavy to Amaya. Her parents were oblivious to the fact that it was missing from the house, Amaya had kept the weapon in her room so it wasn't that hard to sneak out but she was still careful not to get caught by the cops. Her father's friendship with the enforces of the law only went so far.

She had reached the top of the stairs to the lighting battle now, she lingered outside the metal door for a moment feeling the coldness radiating from outside and being reluctant to make a move when she would probably be vulnerable. She loved the trench coat but the fact that it did not have a zip or even a few buttons made it a bad decision in this sort of weather, it was already blowing all over the place when she was walking here, fuck knows what was going to happen when she stepped onto a roof. Scolding herself for overthinking, she pulled open the door and set foot on to the roof only to see that the Vongola had not arrived yet despite the battle field lighting up in all its glory. She noted how it reminded her of a Christmas tree or strobe lights but put that aside when she realised that the Cervello stood the other side of the circuit, looking at her expectantly.

"Am I early?" Amaya asked the obvious question despite knowing the answer, the Cervello nodded in unison Shorts nodded rapidly while Dress had a slower nod and she was able to chuckle a bit at the two of them. Despite popular opinion it was obvious that these two weren't robots, it was true they spoke in the same manner and moved in the same way but they certainly weren't robots. When the circuit flashed again she was able to make out a shadow that was hiding below the raised roof on the other side that Amaya was previously standing on earlier that day, if the lighting guardian was trying to be intimidating than he was trying way too hard in Amaya's opinion. "Hello, Levi A Than." Amaya's voice wasn't welcoming or friendly, it held a certain disdain in her voice that she was saving for the person who would battle Lambo.

"Tokudome." Levi spoke gruffly, his eyes never leaving her figure as she smirked at him and turned towards the Cervello. Levi was intrigued by their relationship, Amaya didn't treat the Cervello weirdly despite them being very strange and made no attempt to ridicule them, in return he observed that the Cervello respected Amaya and her opinion which made for a peculiar friendship indeed.

"He has been waiting here for two hours." Though Shorts voice didn't change from the monotone that Amaya had grown used to hearing now she saw the flicker of change on her face, the scowl that played on her lips and the way in which her brows creased slightly in annoyance. If Levi had been here for that amount of time then it mean that the Cervello had to be present for the same amount of time, something which neither girl was particularly happy about.

"Someone's eager." Amaya commented with a smirk which was received with a snarl and a glare from the resident face piercing man…Amaya had to come up with much better nicknames if she was planning on doing this. Levi opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted when the door to the roof opened again and a flood of teenage boys entered into the area all lead by a toddler in cow pyjamas. They all stood in shock near the door until lightning struck the rods sending pulses of electricity down the towers and into the floor, showering the darkness into the light.

"W-what is this?" Gokudera stumbled on his words as he looked to the stunning field that was set before him. The other guardians seemed equally speechless with the scene, well all except Lambo who continued to bounce and roll around the roof like it was a play area and not the area of his probable death.

"An area worthy of the Guardians of the Lightning Ring has been prepared for tonight's battle. It features lightning rods and is called the Electro Circuit." Dress announced to the new comers who watched in growing fear as another wave of lightning struck the rods once again making the floor light up spectacularly.

"The floor flashed!" Tsuna squealed at the beautiful scene causing Amaya to glare at him from the shadows, it was surprising to her that no one had noticed she had arrived yet. Where they not expecting her to turn up? Did they think she was going to run away like a scared little girl? She was going to beat the crap out of them if that last though had crossed any of their minds.

"Special superconductive wires cover the floor of the Electro Circuit," Shorts began to explain to the Vongola who obviously didn't collectively represent a whole brain that could work out how the battle ground worked. "They are designed to amplify and distribute the electrical currents from the lightning rods."

"You'll be burnt to a crisp if you stand on that." Tsuna spoke with a mixture of awe and being scared.

"Bastard, they set this up knowing full well there'd be a thunderstorm today." Gokudera said in hate, raising his clenched fist up in a small threat to the Cervello. Amaya's eared pricked up at the word 'bastard' because if he were referring to people who had a hand in the set up then she was included in that group of people, and she didn't like to be called a bastard very much.

"Hey Gokudera!" Amaya shouted from her shadowed position causing the boy to flinch slightly while the others turned around to face her, each mouth individually falling open upon seeing the attire that she had chosen to wear. Immature kids. "Who you calling a 'Bastard'?" Despite the small smile on her face, obviously in greeting, Gokudera could hear just how pissed off she was by her voice and begin to stammer out a reply, it didn't help that the woman was advancing towards them and he could glimpse the hammer that was on her back.

"Uh urm." Was all he managed to choke out, Amaya raised a thin blonde eyebrow at him before Yamamoto stepped forward with a grin on his face to save his friend from making the situation worse for himself.

"Gokudera would never mean you, Amaya" He joyfully answered for Gokudera who was nodding overly from just behind Yamamoto. "He just gets overworked and is a hot head." Yeah, Amaya knew that feeling. She knew that feeling very well but she didn't voice her agreement on the manner and instead turned her back on the boys to look over the battle arena. Lambo attempted to run out into the arena much to the worry of Tsuna, moving quickly he was able to scoop up the small child who only struggled against his group and lost his horn. Amaya made her way over to Lambo while Gokudera retrieved a pen and wrote something on the horn, putting her arms out for Lambo, the cow gladly jumped into her arms before pulling a face at Tsuna.

"Come on Lambo, Tsuna may be an idiot but he's just trying to help" Amaya told Lambo in a childish tone making the boy laugh out loud in joy while Tsuna's face fell at being called an idiot.

"Here," Gokudera interrupted while turning the horn he had in his hand around so that the other could see the writing on it. "If you ever lose this, whoever finds it can return it to you." Written on the horn wasn't Lambo's name though or even an address, no, written in kanji so that everybody could see it were the words 'Stupid cow.' Amaya narrowed her eyes, unamused by Gokudera's comment while the child in her arms and the grown child at her side could only look on in shocked horror.

"Guardian of the Lightning Ring, please go to the centre." Both of the Cervello announced to the group causing Amaya to put the child down, ruffling his hair when he touched the ground.

"Oh yeah, Levi has been here for two hours" She said it like it was an offhanded remark while raising into a stand but seeing how flustered it made Tsuna was worth the understatement.

"T-two hours?!" Tsuna's annoying voice made a surface again, all high pitch and squeal that boy was when he was scared. Lightning flashed in the sky illuminating the roof so that Levi one again became visible, looking overly dramatic almost like an over emotional teenager. The scream Tsuna made released an eye roll from Amaya as she unsheathed her hammer, taking it in hand in a protective manner in front of the Vongola when she felt a menacing presence.

Out of the darkness, the dark shapes of the Varia came into view like omens of death. The first two jumped onto the raised roof, Amaya could make out the white hair hanging out of the hood of the taller person and was slightly surprised that the Blonde teen didn't wear any form of protection against the rain. Behind them landed the robot who carried the baby on its outstretched arm, the thud when they landed was almost deafening and Amaya didn't miss the way that Tsuna took a step back. She twirled the hammer a whole 360° making the droplets on the head fly either side of her so that if the Varia hadn't noticed when they first landed, which they certainly did, then they wouldn't be able to miss it now.

"The little girl thinks she is big because she has an oversized tool-shishishi." The blonde laughed at her, Amaya glared at him with her indigo eyes not liking how patronising he was being towards her.

"You're an oversized tool." She muttered, not happy when no one heard her brilliant remark.

"VOOII, do you even know how to handle that thing?" Squalo joined the verbal assault with a chortle. Amaya's mouth rose in a false grin, she took the hammer of the handle in both of her hands and pointed it towards the Shark who thought so little of her and her ability.

"Why don't you come down here and see for yourself?" The threat sounded through Amaya's lips like a curse, a smile rose to Squalo's face as he rose his sword arm pointing it toward the woman who challenged him. He would thoroughly enjoy ending the girl who had been nothing but a thorn in the Varia's side since she barged in on something she had no right to be barging in on. The thought of her blood decorating his blade changed his smile into a toothy grin, the inner shark that rejoiced in an eternal sea of blood rose to the surface.

The stayed like this for a short while, each of their teammates watching the exchange with growing anticipation, it wasn't till each of them took a small step forward that they decided it was best to intervene. Gokudera ran to face Amaya grabbing the hammer in an effort to remove the weapon from her hand while calling her every name under the sun so that she would stop on her crazy venture. Behind her, Reborn was standing and talking to her coaxing her into standing down for now until she could fight him properly and beat him, now was neither the right place or time for their battle. On the other side of the roof, Levi had left his hidden position and was currently arguing with Squalo how this was not his time to battle and descriptively telling him the ways he would make him suffer if he dared try to upstage him.

Both eventually backed down while still glaring at each other, amethyst against steel, a silent promise that this wasn't over. Amaya placed the hammer back in its holder and secured it in place just in time to be dragged, almost off of her feet, by Ryohei who had created a small circled of all of the guardians. She felt like she had no choice in the matter whether she wanted to join in or not, that was further solidified when she was crammed into the huddle with Ryohei on one side of her and Yamamoto on the other.

"Go Lambo!" Ryohei shouted into the small huddle, Amaya swore that she was close to hearing loss if all of this yelling was going to continue.

"Fight!" Amaya shouted in unison with the others despite not being one to join in with such a cheery tradition, if it was for Lambo's sake then she would gladly join in. The smile on the baby's face and the joy that he showed made the effort of joining in worth it, even if he did want to do it again and was met with a very stressed out Tsuna. The teen then kneeled down to be on the same level of the child, worry covered his features and he spoke with such a sincere tone it almost caused Amaya to well up, almost.

"Lambo, you don't have to go out there," He began, "I don't know how my dad made his choices but it's wrong to make a kid like you fight." Amaya agreed whole heartedly with the statement but upon hearing that Tsuna's father was responsible for putting a child in this dangerous situation she started to like him less and less. "You don't want to die right?"

"Huh what?" Lambo spoke excitedly and with an amused lilt to his voice, "Didn't you know Lambo's invincible. I can't die." The end of the statement angered Tsuna slightly but all Amaya could think of was how wrong the kid was, if he went into the ring with such a mentality that it was almost certain he would fail and be fatally injured. She screwed her eyes tight shut and took a deep breath, the realisation that she would be absolutely powerless when Lambo walked into the ring dawned upon her, becoming all too realistic. When she finally opened her eyes again, Lambo was walking to his sure fire death and was being joined by a stoic Levi.

"Now then, the Lightning Ring match between Leviathan and Lambo will now begin!" Dress shouted into the immediate vicinity, Tsuna made an audible gulp while Amaya could only look on helpless.

"Here we go again." Amaya's voice was cold and devoid of any emotion, it was now that she was going to wear her heart on her sleeve. She couldn't let anything that would happen play on her mind or else she might do something heroic which was honestly going to be something stupid.


	6. The one with that Damned Bazooka

Epikku Neko- Hey Hun, thanks for the reviews, I will certainly keep writing! Sorry if I confused you, I'm going to have to work on that. As for the hammer, I based it off of an ancient weapon that civilisations used to use. I wanted her to have a weapon that was unique while at the same time she could use without much knowledge of it, since her grandfather was a blacksmith I thought that a hammer might be best. Here is a picture example of one for you . /tlaststand/images/6/6a/War_hammer_ /revision/latest?cb=20140103022518

The battle started out somewhat innocently as was expected when Lambo took to the ring, the poor boy had no idea what he was getting himself into, his own innocence was being his sole downfall at this point. Amaya watched as the cow sat down on one of the wires, her hand instinctively came up and massaged the bridge of her nose, she wasn't cut out for watching a child be barbecued it wasn't something she wanted to see.

"I wonder how you work this." Lambo muttered to himself but it still managed to reach the ears of the Vongola who all seemed to audibly sigh in defeat. Amaya took a deep breath at his stupidity before turning to Tsuna with an unamused look on her face.

"The child is dumber than you are." Tsuna seemed almost shocked by how blunt Amaya was being with him but quickly recovered, accepting that the statement was indeed true. He watched the concerned woman turn back to the fight, looking down he saw how she was wringing her hands in some sort of rhythm she would wring her left hand twice and then her right before going back to the left. It was obviously a nervous tick but he had never seen the woman look so vulnerable before, it was quite strange.

"Is it going to flash again like before?" Lambo wondered aloud as he started to tap at the wire trying to make it light up again. This seemed to be around the time that Tsuna slowly began to malfunction, he took his head in between his head and had a surreal expression on his face as if he couldn't believe what was happening. Gokudera and the rest didn't look as bad as Tsuna did but they didn't look like they were taking pleasure in this either, not like the Varia were. The boys began to shout at the stupid cow to get off of the wires but it seemed that Lambo was as clueless as he was stubborn and refused to move, even when a bolt of lightning hit the tower and began to travel down and reach the wires. Amaya leaned forward to react but a quick look from Shorts and Dress made her recoil instantly and instead put her arm out so that the teenagers couldn't run past her.

When the electricity finally hit Lambo and the blood curdling screams began Amaya lowered her head, she refused to watch a child go through such suffering especially when she could do nothing to stop it. Her eyes were clenched shut to the point that the started to hurt, her palms where at the peril of her nails that were aggressively biting into the tender skin. She only wished she were able to close her ears, the worst part about it was probably the screams that sounded constantly. That was until they stopped. Her stomach dropped at the silence, the anticipation caused her eyes to open and her head to rise despite not wanting to see the scene that was going to meet her.

There he was. His body facing the ground in a limp manner that made her blood run cold. The tail that she was so used to seeing swaying as he walked was left lifeless on the floor, it was such a surreal image and something that she hoped a few bottle of strong Vodka would erase from her memory. Levi landed just a few feet away from Lambo, his cold eyes regarding the dead child as if her were just a dead ant on the ground. It disgusted her to know end how someone could look at a dead child with no hint of sympathy or remorse, not even a smidge of sadness.

"I shall verify if he's still alive." Dress made a move to step into the battle field but a loud shout from across the roof made her stop. Amay was there, staring at each of them while lowering her hand that acted as a barricade previously.

"No, I'll check." Her voice was croaky and hoarse, she did everything she could do to hide the crack in the voice, to prevent herself from falling to pieces at that very moment. She couldn't risk doing that as all eyes were on her, some were worrying for her while others seemed quite amused by her torn heart. Her boot moved slowly towards the battle field, carrying her limp body to the edge of the wires all while her purple eyes were trained on the boy in front of her. When her boot reached the very edge of the wires a small sound escaped the unmoving body making the woman stop dead in her tracks, after a few short movement the cow bolted up from his fallen position his cries filling the air and tears leaking from his face.

Relief seemed to be the first emotion that hit Amaya first, her hands fell to the knees as she leaned forward slightly and breathed in a deep motion to slow her speeding heart. The next emotion that hit was obviously joy which was shown with a small fond smile towards the boy before she made her way back to the guardians. Ryohei patted her on the shoulder in a comforting way, she stood between him and Gokudera who still seemed to be seething with how stupid Lambo was.

"In rare instances, a body can change after being struck by lightning more than once in their lifetime" Reborn began his explanation on how the cow managed to miraculously live, Amaya didn't really care much for explanations though, she was just overjoyed that the Idiot Baby was alive. "It's called Elettrico Cuoio… It means an electric skin," He added at the end when he saw all the puzzled looks he was getting from Japanese speakers. "Even when struck by lightning, the current passes through the surface of the body on its way into the ground, so there's practically no damage to the body or any internal organs." Amaya took in what he was saying and put it in a language that she knew better.

"He's like a battery," She announced, turning to Reborn for approval of her theory. "He temporarily stores the energy before expelling it in a manner that will not affect him detrimentally." She felt a sense of pride when Reborn nodded at her answer, she didn't know why, he was a baby she shouldn't feel a sense of pride for him agreeing with her in a physics matter. He shouldn't even know that much about physics!

"He not only serves as a lightning bolt to attack the enemy, he's also a lightning rod that absorbs potential damage to the Family." Reborn spoke again, quelling Amaya's curiosity of him in that moment. "That is the duty of the Guardian of the Lightning Ring. The stupid cow's body is perfect for that purpose, even if he is annoying." Just when it seemed like he was praising the child he just had to ruin it by making a sly comment about him, Amaya shook her head with a smile at their relationship. "There isn't anyone better suited to being the Guardian of the Lightning Ring."

Amaya turned back to the ring then, a smirk on her face at the look of pure evil that was plastered on Levi's face. His eye twitched slightly and it amused her how just a small flippant comment from a child seemed to evoke such a response from him, she would be sure that when Levi lost she would make a comment about him and enjoy his response.

"Shouldn't that have flipped Levi's switch." The blonde Varia member commented with a sly smile.

"Most likely." It was Mammon who responded to the teen in a passive manner. Amaya watched as Levi's fists began to clench tight against the leather gloves that he was wearing, she bet that if his knuckles were visible then they would be as white as snow white his palms would be bleeding rubies. "The flames of jealousy are probably raging inside him right now." The last comment made Amaya raise one eyebrow at Levi, it didn't register with her how he could be jealous of a small child.

"Suited to being the Guardian of the Lightning Ring?" Levi spoke and Amaya then clicked to the reason. It wasn't like it wasn't obvious, they were there battling for the sole reason, Amaya thought that she might not be as smart as she originally believed. Levi lowered his head then, a darkness taken over his eyes that Amaya had never seen in any other person before. She had heard how cruel people can be but she never assumed she would see that cruelty first hand, especially towards a boy that had everything to live for.

"I don't like this." Gokudera whispered to her, he had his arms crossed in front of his chest and he too was studying Levi's body language like he was an interesting specimen. Amaya turned to the white haired teen, it was the first time that she had the opportunity to properly look at him and she was able to see that while he did resemble a Japanese person, he wasn't fully Japanese. It made her wonder about the boy, she had only seen him a few times before the previous night and that was only when he was visiting Tsuna. It quickly dawned on her that she didn't even know his first name which was shameful for someone who was supposed to be looking after the teen and assuring he didn't die.

"What's your first name?" Amaya turned to the teen who stood much taller than she did, she was only 5ft 3 inches which she didn't appreciate. All of her friends and family were taller than her but no, Amaya was cursed with the perpetually angry small person syndrome. Gokudera didn't expect that response, in fact it was probably the response that was further from what he was expecting.

"H-Hayato" His reply was said in shock which made Amaya chuckle slightly, he seemed so wary of her despite the fact that he could probably taker her easily. She didn't know if he was mixed with the Mafia prior to this incident but she had an inkling that he did in the way that some of the things that happened, for example the shooting of Lussuria, didn't really shock him.

"Hayato, the Mafia child, I presume that you will help Tsuna should anything happen to me." Amaya didn't even realise what she was saying, it was as if her mouth had a mind of its own and she didn't really like what she was saying. Gokudera's eyes widened slightly at what she said but he nodded anyway.

"Why? What's going to happen?" He asked her, he was prepared for whatever her answer was. He always prepared for the worst so that when that outcome didn't happen, he could feel a little better.

"I can't bear to see a child hurt," Amaya lowered her head before she carried on. "If this continues, I will probably intervene and I don't expect that will go down well with those lot," She didn't have to say their names for Gokudera to understand who she meant, he looked up from her and gave them a once over. "So if I don't come back, look after them won't you?" It was like a silent plea and Amaya honestly hated how small and weak she sounded but she knew that it had to be done is she was seriously thinking about intervening.

"And to lose everything to a little squirt like you…!" The sudden battle cry caught the attention of the two whispers who bolted their head upright in time to see a very pissed off looking Levi running towards Lambo. The boy squealed in response but was immediately silenced with a hit from the umbrella that Levi held in his hand that sent the boy flying to the opposite side of the arena. Levi walked up to the dazed child, his umbrella sparking with electricity in his hand as he approached. Amaya was getting really worried about Lambo, he may be a battery but like a battery he could only take so much charge before he began to melt. "Die." Levi threatened Lambo whose reaction only startled Amaya more. From his small afro, the boy manage to pull out a large purple bazooka that looked both menacing and like a children's toy. The boys didn't seem phased by this but Amaya's mouth was agape.

"What the fuck was that!" She yelled as she gestured to Lambo and the bazooka, she seemed to be being ignored. "That isn't physically possible!" She yelled again, throwing her hands in the air as she tried to wrap her head around how the little child could fit a bazooka that was bigger than him in his hair.

It was in that moment that Lambo jumped into the bazooka, pulling a string that seemed to be attached to the trigger. A puff of smoke emitted from the bazooka when it was pulled and it seemed like it was Amaya who was the only one worried that Lambo had committed suicide. Everyone else was just watching in anticipation as the smoke cleared the way, revealing a very faint outline of a shadow.

"Good grief" A deep voice sounded from the smoke leaving Amaya both shocked and confused, if Lambo was the only one who went into the bazooka when it went off then who the hell was this who had just appeared out of nowhere. When the smoke finally left the roof there was a teenager sitting down in the spot that Lambo previously occupied, his eyes were a green coloured that resembled Lambo's and his hair was the same deep black as the boy's magical afro. What seemed even weirder was the fact that the teen seemed to incorporate cow print in his outfit like Lambo did. Amaya shook her head at the prospect that this person was some sort of imitation of Lambo, she refused to believe that, she was a rational woman after all and rational women don't think the kind of thoughts running though her head. "Didn't expect my last supper to be gyoza…" He spoke again, all Amaya could do was look at Tsuna and Gokudera who seemed to know what was going on.

"What kind of shit is this?!" She yelled at the boy while her arms flew out, gesturing to the male who sat down and finished eating the food that was on his chopsticks. The teen looked at her before giving her a small smile and a little wave.

"Ama-chan, haven't seen you in a while." He greeted with a mouthful of food which only made Amaya more confused. She had never seen this person in her life and yet here they were greeting her likes she was an old friend. It seemed as if she wasn't the only one who was confused.

"Hey! What the hell is that?!" Squalo's loud voice pierced the night air which prevented Amaya from shouting at the black haired boy any further, she didn't want to be deafened and lose her voice after all. She would just choose the former for now. "We've got an outside on the scene" He added at the end of his first shout, this one was slightly quieter but still made Amaya's eardrums ring which earnt and amethyst glare in his direction.

"No," Dress began calmly despite the obvious anger and confusion that was brewing. "He was summoned by the Ten-Year Bazooka, he's the ring's Guardian ten years from now" She announced to the group. Amaya looked surprised at what was said, making her look at the teen again. Recognition washed over her, it seemed that what Dress had said made sense to her now. This person in front of her was Lambo from ten years in the future and that excited her. She couldn't wait to get her hands on the bazooka and see what physical law it was altering to create time travel, if she tried she could probably make it her university dissertation and win a Nobel Prize. If only, the mafia wouldn't allow it.

"He is accepted as a participant and the match will continue" Shorts continues on from Dress as the Lambo from the future stood up and made his way over to the necklace that held the Lightning ring that had just so magically ended up on the floor. He whipped the handkerchief that was hanging around his neck and replaced it with the metallic jewellery.

"Heh, fun stuff" Blondie Varia seemed amused that there was now an older, more experienced person to fight against Levi. Amaya wasn't sure if this would give him an advantage against such a formidable opponent but she could hope and pray that it would. Even Mammon seemed surprised by the new visitor although the baby seemed to never reveal anything it was revealing. Amaya diverted her attention to Tsuna who was walking toward Lambo so that he speak to him.

"Lambo, I'm so sorry!" He apologized to the teen who only seemed to look at him. "I guess the child you couldn't handle it." Tsuna carried on with his apology only for Lambo to smile and interrupt him before he could say anything else.

"Honestly, you needn't apologize," He started, his laps raised into a smile. "I had a feeling this would happen." He informed Tsuna who appeared to be a little shocked by what was said. "Besides, Young Vongola, I may not look it, but I'm a man who gets tough at crunch time." He turned to Levi then, his expression no longer happy and jovial but hard and concentrated.

Tsuna nodded at what was said and suddenly went deep in thought, Amaya looked up in admiration as Lambo walked out to meet Levi. He seemed to have grown up considerably in the last ten years and was no longer immature or innocent, despite looking only 15 years of age Amaya predicted he had seen a fair few Mafia fights. He was part of this after all, it started to make Amaya wonder how deep this actually went and how far she would be dragged into it before she finally broke. 'Haven't seen you in a while' Lambo spoke to her in a greeting but she couldn't help her mind wondering at what he had said, did something happen to her in the future? Was she no longer affiliated with the Mafia, perhaps she had moved on for a better life? She made it her mission to ask him once he had finished but for now, she remained happy in the fact that if he were alive in the future that meant he survived this bloody fight and that's all that mattered.


	7. The one with the Rubbish Driver

Right guys I was a bit sceptical whether I should post this or not, so I thought I would and see what the reception was like. If you guys like it or don't like it let me know so I can fix it. Just a word of warning this is a little TYL drabble I decided to do so there will be some small ten year spoilers but nothing about how they got to that point so you don't have to read it if you really don't want to. Thank you for taking interest in my story!

It was 11 o'clock in Italy, around the time when Amaya would lay on the couch across from the fire with a glass of scotch in her hand and wait for the boys to get in so she could no doubt chew them out for being so reckless. She didn't need this, ten years in the Vongola and she was still looking after them like she was a damned babysitter. She tipped the glass up to meet her mouth, downing the hard liquor in one with a face of disgust that slowly changed into happiness. Perks of being in the mafia, good liquor was never far away. Her phone began to buzz while she poured another drink, one look at the caller ID put a pleasant smirk on her face.

"What shit have you got yourself into now?" She sounded down the phone in an unamused tone, her other hand came to run through her short blonde hair and trace the scar that ran under her left eyes. From the sounds she could hear from down the phone, they were definitely in a car and were screeching down a road rapidly.

"This isn't the fucking time for funny talk woman!" Squalo's yell caused her to take the phone away from her ear with a hiss, it was like the shark could never be quite despite the situation. When she bought the phone back to her ear she was braced with a witty retort but that thought left her when she heard a child half laughing and half screaming in the background.

"You kidnapped a baby? I didn't know Gokudera could tolerate children" She chuckled down the phone, she started to make her way towards the door which was just a few steps out of the living room and a right turn. She knew that some of the most dangerous men in the world wouldn't be able to cope with a screaming child and would no doubt pass it on to her.

"It's a long story," Squalo was quitter than last time which Amaya was thankful for. "I'll tell you when we arrive." With that the Shark hung up on Amaya, she smiled slightly when she knew he was gone and replaced the phone into the breast pocket of her blouse. She had told the boys not to go out tonight, the Vongola where visiting the Varia and Belphegor ha the bright idea to take them on a 'fun little mission'. There were a few people who didn't get involved, Xanxus was stuck in his office drinking as usual while Chrome was fast asleep along with Tsuna and Hibari. Lussuria had gone out clubbing with a few other Queens and Levi was god knows where. Amaya refused to go no matter how much they tried to sweeten the deal for her, she managed to get them down to allowing her to be the driver and primary lackey killer but even so she refused to go so they all just left her there sitting at the kitchen table with a scowl on her face.

As she opened the door to wait for the boys to return there was a sudden flash of headlights followed by the black car rounding the corner at top speed. It was going so fast that it went past the mansion making Amaya run down the stairs worried that they might hit the trees that lined the driveway, the car quickly swerved though into the centre where the only damage was to the curb. She ran to the car, heels clicking as she went only to stop when she saw them all get out unharmed.

"Who in the hell was driving?!" She screamed at them all. Yamamoto walked past her, smiling down at her and ruffling her hair as he went. The next to come towards her was Ryohei who seemed pretty pleased with himself and that's when she noted the blood splattered on his collar, he must have broken someone's nose, he patted her shoulder when he went past her. Fran approached her next, coming to a stop just in front of her to pull out a knife from his frog head.

"Ama, my driving has improved" He spoke in his monotone making her eyes widen at what he told her, she told the boys never to let him drive again after he rode her favourite bike into the pool and blew it up, he wasn't safe near vehicles. When he walked past her she turned around to argue with the other people who were still present only to be hoisted into the air by the stupid prince.

"Hey Sis," He greeted her with the nickname he so generously bestowed upon her about nine years ago, just after the Vongola battles. "How long will it take you to get blood out of that shirt?" His question was innocent enough, until Amaya looked down to her shirt and saw his bloodied hands marking it vividly red. He placed her on the ground and gave her a small head hug, effectively squashing her before running off back to the mansion.

"Bel, you bastard get back here so I can rip your face off!" She yelled back at him but was only met with laughter from the man who was now already through the door. When he had finally disappeared she turned back to see Squalo nod to Gokudera before the latter began to walk over to her. He placed a small kiss on her head, the kind reserved for family members and in greeting before pulling away from her.

"Good luck" Were the only words the man said before walking towards the mansion with his hands in his pockets and a cigarette in his mouth. She told him since the first day she knew him that smoking would kill him one day, he just simply told her that the only way he was going to go was in battle before he placed one in his mouth and lit it. She pulled back from her thought when the door was opened again and a small boy ran out and proceeded to run circles around the small lady. The child appeared to have a full head of black busy hair which was home to two horns placed either side of his head, on his body was the cow costume that Amaya thought she would never see again.

"No way…" She muttered while looking to the child, he was definitely a ghost from the past. Her head looked to Squalo to see if this boy was in fact the real deal and the younger version of her friend and not some sick joke. When he nodded back with solemn eyes, Amaya leaned down and picked the child up ignoring the way that he was kicking in an attempt to try and get away from her.

"Lambo-san can't be captured! Lambo-san is invincible!" He cried in her arms making her laugh at him, he was the same as she remembered him. Hyperactive and annoying. She threw the boy into the air before hugging him to her with a soft smile.

"Lambo, I've missed you so much!" She couldn't help but yell, the small child outed and looked up the woman only now getting a proper look at her. When recognition washed over his face he began to hug the woman back, making her spin around with the boy. If her math was right, then now was when his fight with Levi was which meant that the poor boy was about to go through a hell that he didn't even know of, a hell that Amaya felt partly responsible for. She put the boy down then and smiled back at him. "How about you go and find Tsuna? The idiot needs waking up for this" Lambo didn't waste any time in running away into the mansion where the other had disappeared to.

Amaya turned around then to see Squalo leaning against the car that would obviously need some body and paint work the next day, Levi would be glad to have something to take his mind off of looking for the boss' praise. She crossed her arms before beginning to walk towards him, careful not to let her heels sink into the ground as she treaded across the grass. She came to a stop a few feet away from him and fixed him with a 'Told you so' look.

"Aye, don't look at me like that! The stupid hit was completed," He began, pointing his sword in her direction. Amaya raised one of her fingers and placed it on the still blood covered blade and with a minimal pressure pushed it away from her vicinity. "We were just finished when the fucking cow baby appeared." He explained to her with an annoyed look, running his hand down his face.

"I can't believe how far we have come in ten years." A smile rose to her face as she spoke and her arms unlatched from her crossed position, instead playing with the Vongola ring on her hand that didn't make her a Vongola guardian but a guardian of the Vongola. Squalo regarded her, his piercing eyes being drawn to the scar that was on her face that he was pleased to say wasn't his handy work.

"I still want to kill you at times" Squalo growled at her playfully, Amaya laughed at his statement and took another step closer to him, Squalo noted this and smirked at her.

"You can try, we both know you had a chance and you failed," She informed him, she eyed him up with her violet eyes inspecting for any sign of blood that wasn't his or an injury that would need healing. "Well you have had multiple chances to kill me but never took them. I guess you just can't bring yourself to kill me." Her own smirk rose to her face as she placed both of her hands behind her back, cupping them there before turning her back to him.

She placed one foot out to walk away but a strong arm snaked around her waist and threw her against the car, the wind was taken out of her from the impact but was able to be replaced quickly when she saw what position she was in. Squalo had pinned her to the car, his sword hand trapping her hands behind her back by pressing her body into the vehicle while his other hand was resting at the side of her head. She slowly raised her eyes from the floor for the sole purpose to stare in to his eyes, a playful look in her eyes to meet his own leer.

"You're too fun to kill" He spoke quietly into her ear, his breath sent a chill down her spine and made her head fall back onto the blacked out window. She grinned to herself before lowering her head back down towards him, he was barely centimetres away from her and she could just feel his nose touching hers.

"Good to know." As soon as she finished speaking she crashed her lips into his, happy that she could finally taste him again after days of being monitored by the Vongola who had taken up the mantle of Big Brothers (despite their age) in the last few years. He deepened the kiss, releasing her hands so he could manoeuvre his sword arm around her waist, making sure not to cut her with the blade, his other hand grabbed onto her hair so he could angle her head in order to explore all of her mouth. She responded, one hand resting in his own hair while the other held a secure grip on his shoulder.

Amaya smiled into the kiss, knowing she wasn't the only one who missed the contact between the two of them. It wasn't like they were really big on public displays of affection but at certain times, when coming home from a mission for example when hormones where at their highest, they didn't really care what anyone saw. They would quickly disappear before any real show could be made of it anyway, much to the relief of the Varia guards who they spent most of their time around.

Even though they were both part of the Vongola they often didn't spend that much time together outside of their assignments. He was the Captain of the Varia and she was the Guardian of the Tenth Generation Vongola so both had to mostly stay with their respective groups but every two weeks or so necessary reports had to be transferred and damn where they willing to be the ones to transfer them. It made her laugh in all honesty, their relationship wasn't the average one. When they first met, even for the first few months afterwards they wanted nothing more than to kill the other which slowly turned into being together for a longer time than they anticipated. There wasn't a clear line when their relationship changed from enemies, to friends to eventual lovers but that was what happened between the two.

"Hey, Amaya the cow is becoming annoyi-." Ryohei began to shout out of the door before he opened it to see Amaya and Squalo entangled in each other. He couldn't help the yell that come out of him. "Gokudera get the bombs!" He screeched back into the house which made Squalo reluctantly pull away from Amaya, an angered expression on his face as he began to catch his breath. Gokudera appeared around the door quickly followed by Belphegor who had a grin on his face that rivalled the Cheshire cats. Amaya caught her breath before turning to look at the guys, straightening her clothes as she fixed them with an almighty glare.

"Will you calm down?!" She yelled at them, stomping over the grass and feeling her heels sinking into the ground with every step. Gokudera immediately sensed that she was pissed and started to calm both him and Ryohei down.

"Okay, right. It's no big deal, all couples do it." Gokudera spoke to himself, feeling his boiling blood turn to a gentle simmer. He heard Ryohei taking deep breaths and imagined that the Boxer was starting to calm down as well.

"Shame you didn't screw her right then and there on the bonnet Squalo," Belphegor wanted to cause some mischief and making the Vongola explode was at the top of his list. "Then you could have shown these men how a real man takes a real women." The blonde grinned cheekily before running into the house, quickly followed by Gokudera, Ryohei and Amaya who had removed her shoes and grabbed the hammer she kept near the door.

"Belphegor you bastard, get here so I can demonstrate how a real women disposes of a pest!" Was her battle cry that echoed into the night.


	8. The one with the Emotional Display

Anticipation was hanging in the air like dense fog, surrounding all the spectators of the match and making them even more impatient for the fight to restart. Amaya watched carefully as Lambo came into the centre to meet Levi again, her hands were wringing her wrists nervously again due to what she had just seen and intense worry for the now teenage child. If Lambo died here at this age then it was certain the Lambo would only live to his teenage years, the morbid thought that the cheeky little brat wouldn't live till his adult years caused a cold sweat to break on Amaya's brow.

Gokudera watched the older girl, noting how she seemed to be getting progressively more anxious with each passing moment. He hadn't known Amaya that long, he had seen her in passing a few times when he would see Tsuna but he had never really heard anything from her until the other night when the blonde had barged into the battle rather unceremoniously. He had to admire the way that she had held herself in the face of danger, he couldn't name that many people who would stand up for a few strangers and people they barely knew especially against a barricade of assassins. He walked up to Amaya, bending his head forward so that he could talk to her quietly while his eyes remained upright looking at the Varia who, like vultures, had sensed her weakness.

"Amaya, I know you think you aren't showing any emotion but you are," He whispered to her, the blonde turned to him immediately. Her arms fell back to her sides like she hadn't just been displaying a nervous tick and her eyes suddenly took up a blank façade that was hiding behind newly built walls. "Be careful around them." Gokudera warned his friend, was friend really the right word to use? He didn't know how to address her and he pondered that thought as he gestured with his head towards the Varia.

A glare placed on to her face when she saw where Gokudera was gesturing, her mouth becoming tight and raising slightly in disgust. She nodded to Gokudera in a silent thank you which he replied with a nod of his own before he turned away and walked back to Tsuna who was watching the fight between Lambo and Levi which she too had been watching before Gokudera thankful interruption. She would have to thank him in person properly later, she hated it when she let her emotions get the better of her and tonight they had well and truly taking full control of her.

After Gokudera left, Amaya turned her head slowly letting it tilt so that she was looking at the Varia fully. To her surprise, which she made sure not to show, each of them had given up watching the fight and had instead turned to her and had all saw her small slip of a hard exterior. Amaya didn't know what she wanted to do, she wanted to scream at them in annoyance but also cry due to the fact that she had shown such weakness in front of people whose core job was to exploit people's weaknesses. Instead she decided to make a visible stunt of grabbing the handle of her hammer, the wood biting into her hand as she gripped it tightly her eyes remained in a glare but she raised one eyebrow in a dare to them. Mammon was the first to react, the baby turned from Amaya to the blonde haired boy who simply let out a small laugh, his hand had disappeared inside his coat but after turning to the baby he pulled his hand back out and looked back to the fight.

Amaya looked to Squalo then, the swordsman was casually leaning against a chimney of the building looking at her with no emotion in his eyes although Amaya could tell with the way his sword was raised slightly in her direction that he was interested. She gritted her teeth angrily, her purple eyes glaring daggers into the white haired man who looked to be getting slightly amused by her small display of anger. His mouth raised into a toothy grin, he tilted his hand to angle his sword menacingly at her but then he let it fall to his side. Amaya didn't expect this and her eyebrows creased on her forehead in confusion, she thought that if anyone was going to take her display of emotions for granted it would be the person who had done nothing but show how much he wanted her dead. Squalo grin fell back into an unamused look, he shook his head causing his white locks to sway with the movement before he turned back to the fight. Amaya took a moment before hesitantly removing her hand from the hammer, worried that once she began to relax he would relax and pounce on her. But it didn't come. He didn't even acknowledge that she had come out of her fighting stance and she wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Elettrico Cornata!" The loud yell made Amaya refocus on the battle that was occurring, she had been foolish enough to get distracted so now she had no idea what was going on. All she had to go on was that the teenage Lambo was running towards a rather pissed off Levi, the cow's horns seemed to be alive with electricity and that puzzled Amaya. How could the cow now use the electricity? She though that perhaps this was something that Lambo had learnt in his years of Mafia training and if that was the case she guessed that in the future he would be an irreplaceable ally.

"Levi Volt" Levi retaliated with a shout of his own, as if obeying his command a set of umbrella's erupted from the holder he wore on his can, flying into the air and surrounding Lambo as he ran forward. They seemed to act like a trap, sparking with electricity and pointing to the centre where Lambo was to act as a concentrated force. If Amaya wasn't completely horrified she would say that she impressed with the process of this weapon but now was night the time to be impressed, now was the time for worry.

"Lambo!" Tsuna screamed when the electricity from the collective umbrellas. Lambo himself had stopped dead in his tracks when the electricity had come into contact with him, he was frozen to the spot in pain unable to move. Amaya looked around to the guardians noticing how all of them were torn between worry and the will to intervene, Yamamoto had stepped forward subconsciously so Amaya done the only thing she could do and grabbed hold of his sleeve in an effort to pull him back. When he turned to look at her, his brown eyes filled with fear and anger Amaya simple shook her head causing some of her hair to fall into her eyes.

"This looks bad," Reborn began, his face not giving anything away. "Even Lambo's body won't be able to endure that much lightning pressure." After he finished talking, a cry of pain could be heard coming from Lambo, the teenagers body began to quiver with the build-up of electricity in a sight that Amaya never wanted to see again. She looked over to the other fighter in the battle then, her mouth dropped when she saw that he was just standing there with his arms crossed as if this was an everyday occurrence for him. She shivered when she thought that this might actually be a daily occurrence for him, was the electrocution of children such a trivial thing for him that he was able to just stand and wait for his helpless victims to die. Amaya couldn't think about that too much though as Lambo had finally been released from the relenting electric shock, he fell to the floor limply with his eyes shut and his mouth hanging open the electricity was still pulsing around him making his hair frizz slightly with the static that was being created.

"Lambo, hang in there!" Tsuna and Gokudera ran past Amaya while the former shouted. The blonde instinctively let go of Yamamoto in favour for grabbing a hold of the back of the two teenager's shirts to stop them from doing anything stupid. She walked between them both and came to stand in front of them, using herself as a blockade so that they couldn't get past and intervene.

"I'm going to kill you." Amaya looked over her shoulder as Levi spoke in a gruff voice, she saw him grab one of his umbrellas, preparing to strike at the fallen cow by jumping in the air.

"Lambo run!" Amaya couldn't help the screech that came out of her throat, she immediately regretted it though when the occupants of the roof turned to her in Her hands clamped over her mouth to stop herself from screaming anything else to the teenager but they quickly fell again when she saw the same boy she was worried for flailing away pathetically, tears escaping and flooding the way he ran. "Is he having a laugh?" She sounded again quieter than she had spoken before, her eyebrow twitching in annoyance. It seemed that the Vongola didn't believe it either from their fallen faces and the look of surprise and disgust written on their faces.

That's when the unthinkable happened, well Amaya wouldn't call it the unthinkable after what the last two days had been, she would call it least expected, unexpected at most. The teenage Lambo ran towards the bazooka and once again dived into the purple contraption which swallowed the being whole, Amaya frowned again with how the machine didn't obey the laws of physics but she pushed that to one side when the bazooka erupted into a cloud of smoke for the second time that night. Amaya raised a hand to frame her eyes so that she could get a better look in to the smoke while Tsuna and Gokudera contemplated who could possibly emerge from the purple mist. Before the smoke cleared however, electricity began to crack around the spot the bazooka went off and Amaya got a sense of power from the area that proved to be quiet intimidating for the Varia but to her it was warm and familiar like a welcoming wave. This only made her more intrigued as to the mysterious newcomer, she knew that this would be another version of Lambo and that give her hope that maybe now he would make it to an adult life.

The smoke finally began to clear and if Amaya squinted she was able to make out a silhouette of a tall man wearing dark boots and a trench coat of some sort. When the mist broke up she saw that the coat appeared to be made of brown material that was stitched together, his black pants where matched with a pain white shirt which is where his hair began. The usual black hair that belonged to Lambo hadn't gotten longer than the hair of his predecessors and had three small plaits hanging from the main shoulder length messy hair which covered part of his face. As usual two horns were placed either side of the man's head and a small mark was located under his left eye which opened lazily when Tsuna addressed him as the 'Lambo, twenty years later'.

"Either I'm dreaming or I've been brought to the past…" The adult Lambo spoke to himself while holding the Vongola ring in his gloved hand. Gokudera didn't seem convinced by the fact that this is what Lambo had become in twenty years, Amaya just thought that he was jealous of the aura that Lambo was able to admit and its effect on the Varia. Lambo turned then to face the Vongola, his eyes roaming over them nostalgically.

"I didn't expect to meet you people again," Lambo spoke almost sadly but with a small hint of happiness. "Sure brings back memories." He spoke honestly, his eyes then landed on Amaya and a small smile came to his face making Amaya smile back at him nervously wondering why his eyes suddenly took up a pitying look. "I'm happy to see you smiling again." Lambo directed to Amaya before turning back around to look at his opponent.

Amaya froze then, her arms falling limp at her side and her previous happy smile disappearing instantly. She though that what teenage Lambo had said was ominous but this sounded much worse then she expected and that made her stomach drop and her face to pale considerably. Why was she not smiling in his timeline? Was there a reason she wasn't smiling or was he just being mischievous and she would instead be beaming in the future? She never wanted to stop smiling, to her the day she stopped smiling was the day all hope was lost, now she wasn't much of a big smiler but every day she managed to find something that pulled her lips into a small smile and that's all she needed.

Tsuna looked to his neighbour, he was worried with the way that she had took Lambo's greeting and couldn't help but feel a little mad at the man who had come from the ten year bazooka. After all she had done for the Vongola she didn't deserve to have that comment made which would have anyone's head reeling, let alone someone who has already had a comment about her future made that day. He made to walk up to her, he had his arm outstretched to grab her shoulder but he was stopped when Reborn jumped in front of him, landing perfectly halfway between himself and Amaya. The baby put his hand out to Tsuna, signalling him to stop and shook his head, Tsuna looked from the baby to the woman with her back to him. It was only now that he saw how her fists were clenched at her sides and how her body was shivering slightly with visible goose bumps marking how visible hands, he began to grow worried with her state but the look from Reborn had been crystal clear.

Drop it.

"I'm being glared at by a savage." Lambo spoke in a bored tone which made Amaya tune into the battle that she should be judging anyway, there was no time for her to start to panic or worry when there was a child in danger, granted that child could change into a man who was older than her but that wasn't the issue. Amaya looked to Levi in that moment, the Varia guardian was indeed glaring dagger at Lambo but it didn't seem to faze the adult version of the child, Amaya hoped that was because he was used to Levi in his adulthood and wasn't unnerved by the man.

"It doesn't matter who you are, I'll eliminate you." Levi sounded deadly, dangerous. No matter how chilling Levi was with his words Lambo still remained standing toe to toe with him, refusing to react to the older man's threat.

"The old me appears to have had a great deal of trouble with you, but I won't." It wasn't a statement that fell from Lambo's mouth, it was a promise. Amaya suddenly felt a sense of security, she knew that this older version of Lambo would prevail where the younger versions hadn't and she hoped that he would be able to win against Levi with minimal damage.

"Enough talk!" Levi exploded once again, making a move for his umbrellas which Tsuna was quick to warn Lambo about. Amaya watched silently, one arm holding on to the limp limb of the other as she felt the rain and the cold finally getting to her. She knew that she was stupid for not bringing a coat that was properly suited to the weather and now she was paying the price for it, leather was not that good against the cold and because she couldn't close the front of it she was already drenched.

"Achoo!" Amaya suddenly sneezed despite the ongoing battle, she held her nose, massaging the body part so it started to become warmer. She was surprised that none of the Vongola had yet to start sneezing, while they did wear warmer clothes than she did their jackets looked to be thin and didn't even cover their heads. Maybe it was just because Amaya had always been a sick girl, as a child even the slightest hint of rain or cold weather would send her into a sneezing frenzy and leave her senses clogged up for weeks. Yamamoto seemed to be the only one who noticed her sneezing, the young man made his way over to her just as she sneezed again, she bent forward from the force of her sneeze and rubbed her nose even more.

"Amaya, you need to sit down for a minute." He spoke kindly, his hand meeting her shoulder so that he could guide her with little to no protest to the edge of the roof where Amaya could sit on the raised lip. The woman simply nodded her head, seeing no reason to argue the fact, she sat on the stone wall while still watching the fight. Her arms where wrapped around her body for warmth, trying to bring a little feeling back to her drenched and freezing stomach but to no avail.

As predicted Levi had opened the umbrellas and surrounded Lambo yet again in a ring of electricity, the rest of the Vongola seemed shocked that Lambo was just standing there not moving to get away from the weapon. Yamamoto, who was still standing next to Amaya so that she remained seated, clenched his fists tight feeling helpless to act. It was true that the baseballer still thought that this was a big game but even he couldn't help the feeling that the new person in the battle was in some serious danger.

"We have to help him." His voice was low with a certain need to it. He didn't think that anyone could have heard it, not even the baby on his shoulder could have heard his mutter but he was proven wrong when Amaya spoke.

"You can't," She began, never looking away from the lightning battle. "Right now we can't interfere lest you lose your ring to. We have to have hope and believe that the man in there has what it takes to win. I have faith that even if he became wounded he will still prevail," She looked to Yamamoto then, her purple eyes blazing with the fire of pride and hope because it was the only thing she had left to cling on to in this battle. "Do you have faith, Takeshi?" If Yamamoto didn't know any better he would say that Amaya was challenging him, but he accepted the challenge with a nod of his head, a determined look on his face as he turned back to watch the battle.


	9. The one with the Bullshit Father

_Thank you for the review Guest, I'm glad that you like the story! Your positive feedback made me really happy when I woke up to it, and the praise about my writing made my day as I think that I'm not that talented. As for the story of Amaya's scar and more about the TYL! Verse…well you're going to have to stay tuned ;)_

The umbrellas began to light up with the amount of electricity that was now running through them. Amaya thought that the metal would have melted now with the heat that the electricity was conducting, it captured her attention the way that the metal and in fact the fabric of the umbrella didn't show any type of weathering. She decided that like the Ten Year Bazooka, those umbrellas too warranted her investigation.

The electricity surged suddenly, focusing on the centre point where Lambo was standing calmly, not bothering to move out of the way despite the impending danger that the Vongola were warning him about. Amaya came up with two ideas why this was, the first was that Lambo was still as stupid and clueless as he had been when he was younger while the other idea, which was the most likely, was that Lambo had a plan that involved the unimaginable voltage colliding with him. When the electricity reached him, he didn't yell out in pain nor did his arms flail or spasm as they had done previously, instead he stood there as usual letting the electricity wash over him. Amaya watched curiously, the wheels and cogs in her mind turning at a fast rate despite how the rest of her systems had seemed to shut down with the cold, right now she was unable to feel certain parts of her chest and her nose which was worrying.

A soft patter sounded to the right of her, Amaya turned from watching the battle to see that Reborn was standing there with his lizard on his hand. The green lizard blinked up to Amaya, causing a small smile to appear on her face at the trivial act.

"This is Leon, my chameleon and partner." Reborn introduced Amaya to the lizard by putting the small greed being on Amaya's outstretched hand. When Leon transferred himself to the woman he began to shift his shape like he had done thousands of times before, in this instance he turned into a thin malleable sheet that resembled a blanket and landed on Amaya. She hadn't been expecting the sudden change and had immediately put her hands out to be as far away from Leon as possible and watched in amazement as he positioned himself to cover the parts of her body that were exposed to the elements.

"What the fuck?" Amaya spoke in a small voice, she was on edge by what Leon had done. She kept on saying in her mind how this was not something that chameleons could do, she was frankly scared that a lizard could possess such a supernatural power when it seemed like a normal animal.

"Leon is a shapeshifting Chameleon," Reborn began his explanation as if his words alone would give Amaya piece of mind. "The companion of an Arcobaleno possess powers normal animals don't have, I thought you might have been freezing but if you don't want him." The baby put his hand out for Leon to crawl back on but Amaya shook her head, growing used to the warmth that was now encompassing her and making her feeling much better. She hugged the green sheet to her possessively.

"No, its fine. Thank you." Amaya wouldn't lie by saying she was grateful to the baby for giving her the lizard so that she would warm up. She noticed that she had stopped sneezing when Leon was wrapped around her and she was thankful for that, she didn't know what she would have done if her loud sneezes had distracted Lambo in the fight and left him open to an attack from Levi. Speaking of the battle, Amaya watched as more lighting hit the lightning rods and sent the electricity through the floor, attacking Lambo with a second wave of electricity while he was still being assaulted by the first wave.

"He's being shocked by both the force of the Levi Volt and the Electro Circuit. The damage will be exponentially higher. He'll be a cinder." Mammon commented which annoyed Amaya now that she was able to speak without a visible shiver coursing through her. The sass had been brought back to life by a green lizard, if Amaya lived through these battles she would note down that sentence as the weirdest phrase to ever live in her mind.

"No shit, why don't you tell us something a little less obvious." Amaya hissed to the baby of the Varia who only reacted by turning to face her then turn back like what Amaya said didn't even require a snarky comment. How dare the brat ignore her derogatory comment, if anything this only made her angrier.

"This is bad! There isn't anywhere for the electricity to escape!" Gokudera's comment was a little less obvious but it didn't stop Amaya from raising a hand to her face in annoyance. She had just scolded Mammon for speaking obviously and now one of her team was doing it, talk about being hypocritical.

"These kids." She sighed to herself, Reborn chuckled at her comment seeing how exasperated she was because of them. He agreed that the boys had proven to be more dumb then he expected them to be and that at the best of times they were annoying but he also knew that someday, maybe not in the near future, they would be the next heads of the Vongola and warrant both respect and admiration. While Amaya didn't think that they would earn that much admiration, she hoped that in the future the kids would grow into men that the mafia would respect and she would be damned if she wasn't around to see it.

"He's dead," Levi announced to no one in particular before turning away from the bright light that the electricity had caused. "I wish I could've shown boss this light." He spoke much quieter then but it was still audible for Amaya to hear. His words echoed in her mind, perhaps she had figured Levi out in that small instance of weakness that he had foolishly let out. Maybe the reason why Levi was so cut throat was because he was doing it all for the Boss, this Xanxus that she had never met but knew she wasn't a fan of because of the way he handled the Cervello. All Levi seemed to want was to make his Boss proud and happy of him, even if Xanxus was a bit of a dick to the Cervello, Amaya wondered whether Xanxus was more pleasant to the people who called themselves his 'guardians'.

"Now now, where are you going?" Lambo called from inside the electrical cloud, his voice as clear as day and showing no sign of injury or hurt. Levi was stopped in his tracks by the voice and Amaya couldn't help but smirk at this, if he was that quick to ensure that his victims weren't actually dead it was a miracle how so many of his assassinations were successful, you can never be too sure that the person you have attacked isn't immune like Lambo is. When the glowing of the arena dissipated Lambo was seen standing in the centre as if nothing happened, the young adult was happy that he didn't seem to be hurt by the electricity because right now her levels of worry were being pushed to the ultimate limit. She had no idea that she could worry so much about a single person but these battles were certainly testing her. "Watch this, Elettrico Reverse!" Lambo punched the ground forcefully, once contact was made with the ground waves of electrical energy emitted from Lambo's fist in all directions. This new talent surprised Amaya to the point that she stood up rapidly from her seat, making Leon fall from her lap but with quick reflexes she managed to catch him before he fell to the floor and hurt himself.

"Sorry Leon." She apologised to the lizard who leaped from her hands onto Reborn's hat while the girl still watched the electrical show in awe. As the strands of electricity moved from the Cow they travelled to the edges of the roof and ran down the building, releasing its energy there and shattering the glass of the windows, Amaya was glad that she had left her sitting position, she hated to think what would have happened if she was still sitting. "He's grounded the electricity so that it won't affect his body." Amaya mused as she looked over the building to inspect the glass that had shattered, causing a colossal mess on the floor that she was sure the Cervello would clean up before a certain black haired demon noticed.

"Electricity is as harmless as a kitten to me," Lambo began, moving some of his hair from his face before fixing Levi with a slightly smug look. "My Elettrico Cuoio is fully developed." He informed Levi personally but the comment was heard by the other occupants of the roof, even the Varia who were probably the furthest from Lambo heard the news of his powerful skin. As if to add insult to injury, electricity began to weave around Lambo's hands in a threatening manner.

"Amazing!" Tsuna yelled out in astonishment at what the new Lambo could do, Amaya smiled at his remark thinking that is Lambo had progressed this much in twenty years how much had the other boys progressed. Amaya opened her mouth to speak, a snarky comment as ever bout to sound from her lips but before she had a chance to say anything another voice was heard.

"He's better than I'd expected," Iemitsu had arrived on the scene, dressed in an orange boiler suit like he had worn the night before and with another teenager who he had also arrived with the night before. While Amaya had never spoken to the man much, she didn't judge him, well she didn't judge him until she was told he was the one who chose Lambo to be a guardian. That small amount of information had erased any form of respect that Amaya might have developed towards the man who was Tsuna's father and obviously a part of the Mafia. "I had a feeling he'd develop into someone worthy of the Guardian of the Lightning Ring in the distant future." What he said only infuriated Amaya and she wasn't one to not voice her opinion.

"You were willing to risk the life of a child because of some hunch." Amaya spat out, her voice distinctly angry at the man who put a young boy in danger. Iemitsu turned to Amaya who was still close to the edge of the building, he looked at the young woman and the way her appearance seemed to be much different to the other night. He was pleased that she had stepped up and accepted the Mafia way of life quickly, noticing the weapon that was strapped to her back.

"He was the only one who was appropriate for the job." He informed the angry girl, Amaya's eyes widened at how preposterous his answer was. He didn't even seem guilty about sending a child to his potential death, Amaya wondered if Iemitsu was in a potentially deadly situation, we she was happy to create, would he then be filled with remorse.

"You think that justifies the situation!" She screamed at the man who had turned to face her dead on, his arms crossed across his chest defensively while the teenager he had come with was in a more obvious defensive position. "That doesn't justify shit!" Amaya shouted again, pointing to Iemitsu judgingly with a glare planted firmly on her face.

"Do you not have faith in him?" Iemitsu asked her, seeming innocent when Amaya knew exactly what he was doing. Her face screwed up in anger and she couldn't help taking a few steps towards him, she managed to glimpse the faces of the Vongola standing behind him not sure whether the best thing was to side with Tsuna's father or the woman who had so selflessly aided them.

"Don't you do that," Amaya's voice was low and menacing in a last ditch effort to intimidate the stoic man. "Don't you fucking dare make me the villain here when you are the one who sent a child to his death!" By now, Amaya's angry outburst had gotten the attention of everyone but the two competitors, who were still battling in the ring, the Cervello had made their way to the side of the roof with the commotion each was standing to the side of the angry woman, ready to grab her should anything happen.

"You don't know what you are talking about, I sent him to grow into his powers." Iemitsu sounded like he was getting angry now, he began to speak through gritted teeth and his fists started to clench in his crossed arm stance. "You are a naïve girl." He spoke the last statement simply, as if everyone knew this information. That was the final straw, the insult that Amaya had received dared to damage her knowledge but also used her 18 year old age as a disadvantage. She attempted to run at Iemitsu, her arms coming out to grab onto him but she was stopped by the Cervello who each grabbed one of her arms and turned her around from her path. Amaya thought against them, her arms thrashing around wildly to try and break free of the identical girls grip who held her securely in place, Shorts leaned down to Amaya's head so she could whisper to her.

"You need to drop this and calm down, you can fight him at another time." She whispered to Amaya, an unusual sense of urgency in her voice which she never expected to hear from either Cervello. Dress leaned down to her other side to whisper to her.

"If you continue to do this we will have to make you leave the battle," She threatened her but Amaya knew that this was a truth, the Varia would never allow her to stay if she cause such a commotion. "Now follow us." Dress seemed content with how Amaya had stopped battling the two girls and decided to let go and walk to the edge of the roof before jumping on the raised ledge and walking to the other side of the battle. Amaya followed suit, stepping onto the edge of the roof with slight anxiety at the prospect that she might lose her footing and fall to her death. She felt Shorts step behind her and urge her forward but not before leaning close to her for a second time that night.

"They're all watching you, show him that this isn't over or he has won." Shorts spoke to her, a small amount of amusement in her voice that wouldn't be detectable if she was speaking to someone else. Amaya turned to her with a smile then her head looked passed her to see Iemitsu who had turned back to the battle but was still watching Amaya with wariness, Amaya sneered at him with narrowed eyes to show him that she wouldn't forget anything that had happened that night. As she continued doing this, Tsuna came into her line of sight the boy had a look of sorrow on his face and for some reason Amaya could tell that he felt responsible for his father's actions. That was the reason why before Amaya jumped off the ledge to the other side of the building she flashed a small smile in Tsuna's direction, silently telling him that she was perfectly fine and to not worry about her.

Amaya walked up to Dress, coming to stand next to her while Shorts stood at the other side of her, both still had their hoods up despite the small fight they had to break up but Amaya's had fallen down in the scuffle. She watched the battle from this new angle, able to see Lambo's face and the ease with which he was battling Levi, it was truly extraordinary to think that in twenty years the child had changed dramatically. Amaya put her hand behind her head to pull her hood back up but was stopped when a small chuckle sounded from above her, the woman raised her head slowly to see that the blonde teenager of the Varia had left his position with the rest of the Varia to stand on the part of the roof that overlooked her.

"Trouble in paradise- shishishi." The young man teased Amaya who simple shrugged her shoulders, fixing Iemitsu a look from across the battle that he didn't see, or he did but was simply ignoring her.

"He might not be a part of the Varia like you lot, but Iemitsu certainly is a dickhead like you lot." Amaya explained to him, earning her another laugh from the peculiar boy. He seemed to be the youngest member of the Varia aside from the baby, which was sitting on the robots hand, but he definitely seemed to be the smartest despite his age. Yesterday he had figured out the science behind Ryohei's technique and Amaya would have bet that it was him who had informed the other Varia members about Lambo's skills.

"Hey, did you just insult an assassin?" He asked Amaya in a sterner voice then he had used when he first addressed her, it appeared that even if he was the smartest member of the Varia he was quick to turn to violence like the others were. Amaya lowered her head to watch the battle again, a smirk playing on her face.

"What guardian are you?" She changed the subject, not wanting a repeat of what had happened before in case she was actually thrown out this time. She would just be worrying like hell if she weren't allowed to stay. The teen smiled to himself, crouching so that he was closer to the young woman, he was adamant that he was going to have some fun with her and make her suffer for being a part of the Vongola.

"I'm the storm guardian," He announced loudly with a grin before lowering his head over the edge of the roof so that he was closer to Amaya. "You better say goodbye to you guardian now," His voice was now a low whisper, radiating danger and poison. Amaya stilled instantly when he began whispering, wanting nothing more than to turn around and punch him but resisting the urge so that she could hear what he was going to say. "When I get my hands on them, I'm going to enjoy making them feel powerless, hopeless to fight against me as I slowly take their life. I'll cut them at first, in places that won't kill them instantly but will hurt unbearably once they've done bleeding I'd be able to paint a room with their blood," Amaya's blood was slowly running cold, her mind now not worrying about Lambo as much but focusing on the storm guardian who she didn't know the identity of. "They'll begin squealing when I start to stab them all over their body, the sound will be exquisite! But the best part will be when they are close to death and I crawl on top of them, they'll think I will finally give them death but no, I'll lower close to them and gently run a knife over their throat and slip it open so they are left chocking on their blood below me, fully ruined." Amaya's breath hitched at what he was telling her, her face paling to the point she only resembled a ghost and no sign of life was left.

"VOOII Belphegor get back here!" Squalo's yelling had stopped Belphegor from reciting his further plans, Amaya had never been more thankful in her life that the shark had opened his damned mouth. Bel pouted at Squalo who was making his way over to him in order to drag him back if necessary, Bel stood up from his crouched position admiring how he had caused Amaya to go a sickly white and how her breathing now had a shakiness to it.

"Sleep well Ama-chan- shishishi" His laugh echoed in Amaya's head like a haunting image, she heard Bel leave but she still wasn't able to move. Her feet wouldn't let her do anything, plus she was scared if she took a single step that her legs would buckle. In her mind, the images of the boys she had promised to look after struggling under Belphegor, their throats slip open and their blood dripping, played over and over in an unrelenting cycle.

"Oi woman!" Squalo's voice sounded above her and she turned to him slowly, worried that to quick a movement would make her worse for wear. He stood their smirking, his sword pointed at her in a curious way. "You look like shit, are you going to faint? It would be hilarious if you did." Squalo taunted her, a wild look in his eye. Amaya was not feeling right and needed to sit down, she hoped that that was the reason why she thought that Squalo was only taunting her so that she would sit down and not injure herself. He was an assassin who wanted her dead, not someone who cared about her wellbeing and would advise her to sit down before she injured herself. Maybe that was why he disguised it as a taunt? 'No, be quite Amaya, your mind is reeling from what Belphegor said and you aren't thinking straight at all, the weather isn't helping either and you really need to sit down' was what ran through her head as she looked back to the battle and took a step forward.

"Fuck o-." She began to speak but before she could finish her sentence her knee buckled and she fell forward limply. Amaya literally fell unconscious, her eyes closing on the way down to the ground and her arms remaining at her side not coming to break her fall.

 _Just in case you hadn't noticed already, this story is littered with foul language so I am forewarning you now that this will continue. Sorry if this isn't your thing, it's just the type of person Amaya is._


	10. The one with the Sixty Degree Angle

Shorts was the first to react, coming up to face Amaya swiftly and catching her falling body in her outstretched hands to save her the pain of hitting her forehead on the ground. She huffed slightly at the collision, turning to face her fellow Cervello to aid in the lowering of Amaya's limp body to the ground safely. Shorts kneeled on the ground, allowing Dress to place the head of the unconscious woman in her lap in order to reduce any muscular pain that would occur afterwards.

"Amaya!" A chorus of yells sounded from across the battlefield as the Vongola witnessed Amaya falling to the ground. Reborn jumped on to Tsuna's head to prevent the teenager running across the electrified field while Iemitsu handled the other teenagers, simply standing in front of them to stop them from moving. Even Levi and Lambo had ceased their onslaught on each other for the sole purpose of looking at the scene that had so quickly occurred.

"She will be fine once she regains consciousness," Dress' voice echoed across the roof as her partners hand came to rest on Amaya's pale forehead which seemed to be rapidly cooling. "Until then the battle should continue smoothly." Her tone was monotonous as always and held no room for argument, no matter how angry the yelling of Gokudera was from opposite her. As if the power of her voice was absolute, Lambo began running at Levi again to begin another string of attacks.

With less attention drawn to them Dress was able to squat next to the two women on the floor, at first her eyes looked to Amaya's body noting how she was distinctly more pale then she used to be and how the rain was now thoroughly soaking her. She then turned to her partner who was looking at her with an expression that was more solemn than she was used to, by now they had both worked out that in the condition Amaya was in she was in a spot of bother. However that right now was the least of their worries, what was the forefront of their worries? That would be the blonde prince of the Varia who had jumped down from the roof and was now standing over the helpless girl and the two judges.

"Petty girl couldn't handle it huh- Ushishishi." He spoke sadistically, obviously epically amused by the way the girl so pathetically fell to the ground. He leaned down slightly, his head tilting in the girl's direction in order to study the way she was breathing. "Ay, she isn't in good shape." He smirked to himself before his hands disappeared inside his coat in order to retrieve the trusty knives that he hid all over his person. Dress saw this and got up quickly, stepping over Amaya so she was face to face with Belphegor with her arms held out in order to stop him from going near the girl.

"No harm must be done to the third judge." Dress spoke simply causing the blonde in front of her to scowl and argue how she wasn't even supposed to be here in the first place, Shorts swore she was able to hear the phrase 'It will teach her to not mess in our business' but she wasn't interested in the Prince's hissy fit. She looked down to Amaya, seeing how her breathing was slow and shallow which is something that she didn't think was good for her in this state. For the life of her, Shorts didn't know what she could have done to make this situation any better, she wasn't a doctor she was a judge and she was well out of her depth with this.

"You're doing it wrong." A small voice sounded to her left, she turned her head to see that the Shark had descended from his perch as well and was now scowling down at the two of them. Shorts tilted her head to signify she wasn't sure of his meaning which only made the man sign in frustration before he walked to Amaya's leg, grabbing a hold of her left ankle before starting to drag her across the ground. The sudden loss of Amaya's head meant that Short's was able to jump up from her position and only watch what Squalo was doing with a glint of horror in her covered eyes.

Squalo made his way over to the edge of the building, unceremoniously dragging Amaya behind him making the girls arms stretch out above her head and her hood to fall down exposing the skin at the back of her neck to the cold floor. Dress was still arguing with Belphegor but was able to watch what the white haired man was doing from the corner of her eyes, remaining poised in case he attempted to kill her. Shorts stepped forward to follow Squalo and almost chocked on her breath when she saw him raise Amaya's leg higher. She honestly thought that he was going to throw her over the edge of the building so she would fall to her bloody end because of her weakness for fainting, that's why she was pleasantly surprised and relieved when he lowered her leg over the edge of the building.

"If someone is unconscious you raise their legs, dumbass." Squalo muttered to Cervello and with a small look to the Vongola, he couldn't have been happier that they hadn't witnessed him being considerate to one of theirs. It seemed that they were more focused on the fighting then on their friend that could have been dying, if Bel had his way she would have already been dead. Squalo leaned over Amaya to put her other leg over the side building before sitting down next to her with his arms crossed, he watched as Shorts approached him and stood only a few steps away.

"We can't allow a judge to die on our watch, it would show incompetence and may cause a retaliation." Shorts informed him, earning a glare from the silver haired man who grumbled at what she said before shifting slightly so he was leaning forward with his sword planted in the floor. His eyes shifted to Bel who had gotten Mammon involved in the small argument he was still having with the other Cervello, although all the baby was doing was threatening to fine him if he didn't shut his trap.

"I thought as much," Squalo replied to Shorts. Shorts, in the brief time she had known the Varia, would say that Squalo who wasn't the most agreeable was the one who definitely had the best common sense of the group and in this situation he knew that the best way to make the ring battle legit was to save that goddamn woman. "I wouldn't let it all go to shit before I had a chance to kill one of those brats," He hissed, refocusing his gaze so he was looking to the Vongola who still seemed engrossed in the battle and obviously hadn't once bothered to see how their team mate was doing. "The fucking trash criticise us for shooting Lussuria but don't give a damn about her." He spat out as his glare intensified.

"I do," Reborn had seemed to appear on the other side of Amaya, looking down at the woman with worry in his eyes before jumping down to her level. Squalo watched the exchange with hawk like eyes, watching as the baby placed a single hand on Amaya's cheek in order to take her temperature before lowering his hat over his eyes. "This isn't good, she's freezing." He stated to himself although Squalo was able to hear him crystal clearly.

"Of course, she's fucking drenched." He spoke back bitterly before turning away from Reborn in aggravation. He wasn't looking to see the way in which his green companion transformed into a blanket of sorts and fell on Amaya, that sight was saved exclusively for Shorts who seemed to be the only one who was paying attention. Reborn jumped back onto the raised edges into Squalo's point of view and fixed the swordsman with an expression that he couldn't quite debunk.

"I trust if she doesn't wake in a few minutes you know what to do." Reborn didn't even wait for a reply and instead simply turned his back on Squalo and walk away. This angered Squalo, first he was expected to look after the damned woman like it was his job and second he wasn't even being treated with respect for doing it.

"VOOII!" He yelled at the baby who didn't react in the slightest and to his immense surprise neither did the other Vongola bunch. He stood up then, wondering why they hadn't reacted when her yelled as the teens would usually wet themselves in fear and cower at his voice. He was going to shout for a second time but a hovering baby appeared before him, Mammon was using the small frog that the baby usually held as a form of transportation.

"I created an impromptu illusion barrier," The baby began to explain to Squalo, ensuring to fly around in the swordsman's view in order to annoy him even more. "They only see Amaya being cared for by the Cervello…This is going to cost extra." Mammon had the audacity to add to the end of his sentence which made Squalo angry enough to lash out and grab the baby to squeeze.

"If you made a barrier how the hell did the Arcobaleno get through?" He asked the baby angrily, bringing Mammon in front of his face so that the baby couldn't go anywhere else and instead had to look at Squalo's glare.

"Did you think I would use my entire strength?" Mammon replied in a slightly marred voice due to being crushed at the torso. "You couldn't afford that." Mammon added simply at the end of the sentence which only increased Squalo's anger tenfold.

"Y-you sound like a prostitute." A small voice was able to be picked up by the good hearing of the Varia who all turned to look at the seemingly unconscious girl who was being dutifully watched over by Shorts. Amaya was still lying on the floor, her head was still pretty painful and the way the rain was banging against it wasn't helping in the slightest but she was pretty thankful that Leon was covering her body. She attempted to lift her hand to massage her head and groaned in agony when her arms felt stiff and lifeless, instead she decided to take each of her legs off of the ledge so she could put them on the ground to stabilise her spinning head. "Only prostitutes attempt to sell things their skills to people who can't afford it. Business men aren't that stupid and neither are call girls." She was talking nonsense now and only serving to confuse the Varia members around her. Amaya raised her body to sit up and ended up catching Leon who transformed back into a lizard in her lap, she thanked the small lizard and ensured he was off of her before even attempting to stand.

On shaky legs, Amaya managed to get into a kneeling position and place her hand on the edge of the roof for extra support which she direly needed in this situation. From there, there was only two plans of action one involved standing up quickly and getting on with it despite the pain while the other one involved going slower and probably not making it to a stance which would be humiliating. Going with the lesser of two evils, Amaya stood up rather brashly causing her to sway uncomfortably close to the edge of the building, if it wasn't for the person who grabbed on to her forearm dangling her over the edge she probably would have fell of straight away.

"VOOII don't be fucking stupid!" Squalo yelled at the woman whose life was literally in his hands, he held her over the edge and kept her there with her body at a full 60° angle that would make anyone shit scared. Amaya was surprised that it was Squalo who had caught her, Shorts was much closer than he was and also less annoying then he was which is why she would later scold the Cervello for exposing her to this. All she could do was stare up at Squalo with a protective mask over her emotions so she didn't show any signs of fear in her compromised position, any crack of her mask might just encourage him to let go. Squalo glared back at her infuriated with how this didn't seem to cause a reaction out of her, the only thing stopping her from falling was the grip he had on her arm and she didn't seem to be worried. In fact her head was relaxed a bit which was shown by her blonde hair swaying in the breeze that passed them. "You've just fainted and now you're going to stand up like nothing's wrong, idiotic bitch!"

"You stopped me from falling though didn't you?!" She screamed back at him, more annoyed then scared. What she said made Squalo grin at her, it was a sadistic grin which she realised was right at home on his face that was perfect for scaring victims right before he made them suffer. Squalo stepped up on to the edge and suddenly lowered Amaya even more making the girl gasp out with worry and bring her hand around Squalo's outstretched arm in order to solidify her life line.

"That's right," He chuckled at the face that Amaya pulled out him, if he had to decide he would say it was a mixture between a glare and pout but to those who weren't as trained as he was at intimidation, it would have scared them to hell. "Your life is in my hands and I could drop you right now." Amaya guessed that he was obviously blood thirsty but that gave him no right to take it out on her, a woman who he barely knew and had disliked from the moment he met her. Amaya decided to play this game he had obviously created, he was sadistic and she thought she might be able to beat him at his own game. She grinned back at him, making him wonder what she was playing at before dropping the arm that had the secure grip on Squalo and falling back slightly. Squalo had to tighten his grip on her as she did this as it added more weight.

"You could," Amaya started in an amused tone, she was daring him and he wasn't happy about it. "But you won't, you won't risk a fight with the Vongola before your beloved Boss announces it," She explained to Squalo in a relaxed tone, the arm she had previously held on to him with was now beside her head moving with the movement of the wind whist her eyes were locked with his in a battle of wits. "Because if you do drop me that's exactly what would happen, a bloody battle." She stopped speaking then, quirking her eyes at him once as if to say it was his turn to make a move. The Cervello were watching intently along with Belphegor and Mammon who had never seen anyone successfully negotiate with Squalo before, any Varia member who dared speak against him where immediately sent to the infirmary in the building. This woman though, this woman was trying her hardest to make Squalo break and it was becoming obvious with the way he began to snarl at her and the way he lowered his sword hand to become level with her bare throat.

"You don't think I could kill you?" Squalo asked her in a low growl, anger was marring his previously amused eyes which only add fuel to the fire that was growing within Amaya. Or maybe that wasn't a fire at all and was in fact the headache that was starting to build with this stress after being unconscious. He looked to Amaya's throat which was gulping at the small amount of pressure that was being applied by Squalo's blade, she hadn't tried anything to stop it though and didn't even flinch when Squalo angled the sword to nick at her throat and make red beads of blood draw a line down her neck and coat the tip of Squalo's blade. "I will slit your throat right now!" He bellowed.

"Oh no, I know you want me dead, that was pretty obvious," Amaya informed him as she felt the blood trickle down her neck and drip into her hair, that would be a bitch to wash out later. "I just don't think you want me dead _yet_ , otherwise why didn't you kill me when I was at my most vulnerable a few moments ago. A bit backwards thinking if you ask me," She chuckled then, narrowing her eyes at the white haired man as if she was figuring him out which she honestly thought she had. "No, you want me to suffer first, you think that you will defeat and kill the boys, even worse you think that will torture me. You want to wait until I have no hope left, until I've been brought to my lowest and then you will kill me. Am I wrong?" Her head tilted to the side in a questioning manner, her eyes not narrowed anymore but wide allowing Squalo to see this is honestly what she thought his plan was. To him, it didn't seem like a bad plan in all fairness leaving him slightly surprised at how much this girl was thinking like a cut throat assassin, and a sadistic one at that too. He would never admit that the woman had read him like a book though, he was too proud to admit that anyone could ever tell what he was thinking.

Squalo growled at Amaya one last time before stepping down from the edge which pulled her up slightly before her sharply tugged at the arm he was holding which sent the women hurtling on to the roof. Amaya had to catch herself when her feet collided with the roof surface, she all but stumbled in to Dress and Shorts who were standing a few feet away and gladly helped her to straighten up after her small fall. It was only at this time, when Amaya was positive that she was safe for now that she rose her hand to feel her neck and inspect the cut that was made on her neck. It was still bleeding, coating her finger in blood as she pressed into harshly to try and stop the flood of red liquid that was flowing from the wound. The cut was only a few centimetres long but it was quite deep and was causing a redness to raise around the area, Amaya only now felt how it stung in the cold air as the adrenalin was slowly flowing out of her system.

"For someone who didn't want to be a part of the Mafia," Squalo began as he walked by Amaya and the two Cervello women who could only look at him with covered eyes. He thought that they might have been glaring at him if he could see their eyes, this was an amusing ideal. "You think an awful lot like a killer." This comment was delivered with a smirk and whispered as he passed by her, noting how she was nursing the small wound on her neck. Amaya thought about his comment as Shorts and Dress asked question about how she was, maybe it was true that now she thinking sadistically but she didn't take it as an insult, no she took it as a compliment. If this is what was required to fit in with the Mafia lifestyle then she was willing to do it because if she did then she might be able to save the Boys from horrors they can't imagine, but she imagined and was well aware what could happen to them. She vowed never to let them be on the receiving end of such sadism.

Never.

 _Right guys I actually made it to chapter 10! I know, I can't believe it either. So here's a chapter that has nothing to do with the battle at all, well apart from occurring at the battle, so this is just Amaya centric really. Anyway, let me know if you liked this chapter as I would really love to hear from you all! Thank you for reading guys x_


	11. The one with the Baby's Return

_Kuroyne- Thank you for the review! I'm so happy that you like the story and hope you enjoy the next few Squalo/ Amaya interactions. Don't you worry, Amaya will start realising how deep she is getting in with the Mafia very soon._

 _Blacklightningwolf- Thank you for the review, I'm glad you find it interesting._

 _FlyWithMeToNeverland09- Thank you for the good luck wish, I hope I haven't disappointed._

Tsuna watched how expertly Lambo was able to dodge the attacks that Levi was directing at him but he didn't seem overjoyed, he was worried about Amaya who was still on the floor on the opposite side of the roof. He was content with the fact that the Cervello seemed to be taking care of her but he couldn't forgive the fact that it was his father who made her go over there in the first place. His eyes diverted to his father for a second, seeing how his father was watching the battle as he had been doing but with a more critical eye. He only looked away for a split second and that was when Mammon decided to take advantage of the opportunity and lower the illusion barrier to reveal Amaya in her current state.

"Amaya!" The happy yell of Yamamoto followed by other shouts from his guardians brought Tsuna's attention to across the roof where Amaya was now standing with a small assistance from the Cervello who stood either side of her. She looked better than she had done but still seemed to be as white as a ghost from what Tsuna could see, he narrowed his eyes at the cut that was on her neck because he didn't see that a second ago.

"Hey Boys," Amaya grinned at them and yelled softly whilst trying to pull herself up in to a more respectable stance. The muscles in her back were hurting her from the way she had been lying on the floor and her head was still hurting her but for the boys she had to pretend like everything was relatively okay, she had heard Mammon and Squalo's conversation faintly and was clued in. "Glad to see I didn't miss the fight." Tsuna knew that was true but also couldn't understand where the cut came from and made plans to ask about that once the battle was over. As if to back up her statement, Levi started to run at Lambo again but the man seemed to be preoccupied with something that he had found on the floor.

"Take the next jolt straight to your heart!" Levi roared at Lambo who still didn't take any notice of him and instead stood up with whatever he found on the floor in his hands. He managed to block the attacks that Levi launched at him, using his arms to block the umbrellas and absorbing the electricity from them as he did. He managed to use Levi as a stepping stone to jump away from him and land a few feet away before displaying the discarded horns that Tsuna had given young Lambo earlier.

"What's he doing?" Amaya asked herself upon seeing the horns. She just thought they would be a useless luck charm that the teenage Lambo thought of but that was beginning to seem less and less like the case.

"Hey, I've been looking for this for a long time." Lambo said which only served to confuse Amaya and the rest of the Vongola a great deal. Heck even Belphegor was puzzled and he didn't even care about the bloody fight. "That attack cracked the varnish and revealed…" As he spoke a layer of the horn he was holding cracked away showing writing that Amaya made out to say 'Stupid cow' from where she standing. Her mouth dropped open, she had just saw Gokudera write those exact words on Lambo's horns and now here they were again, covered in a layer of varnish from the age they were. Amaya turned to look at Gokudera who at the same time looked at her with the same expression that she had on her face, they were both shocked that the horn was the same horn he had wrote on. "These are those humiliating words written by Gokudera when I was young."

"I just wrote that now!" Gokudera protested in astonishment at the sight of the horns. The Cervello both turned to look at Amaya as if she could second this which she did with a nod of her head.

"That's Lambo's horn twenty years from now." Iemitsu added to once again point out the obvious. Well, Amaya thought that it was pretty obvious now and if people honestly hadn't clicked on to it by now then she honestly worried about them.

"Master of the fucking obvious." Amaya muttered under her breath with a small smirk as she crossed her arms earning the very smallest of chuckled from Shorts and a tiny grin from Dress. To her this was a massive display, for people who hid their emotions and didn't really show anything this was a big thing. She smiled, hoping that these girls had now accepted her and were willing to show her their emotions which they hid from everyone.

"The boss of the Bovino Family gave it to me." Iemitsu continued. "I gave it to Lambo ten years in the future to remind him to call on himself ten years further on." He explained which only aggravated Amaya further, this man had carved himself in to Lambo's life just so he could send a child in to a battle and not feel any sort of guilt at all. Then the arrogant prick had the audacity to smile as Lambo changed his horns to the ones he had just found. "It turned out just fine."

"It better had." Amaya hissed under her breath before proceeding to lean again the wall on the roof, bringing her leg up so she could put all her weight on it. She was starting to feel dizzy again so decided that the best thing for her to do was rest just in case she fainted again, she certainly hoped she wouldn't.

"They feel much better than my spares." Lambo sighed in relief upon feeling his much beloved horns returned to the rightful place on his head. "I can go all out now." Just after he spoke the sky began to light up with another bout of lightning, Amaya looked up despite the rain to see it sparking through the clouds. She hated to think that this could be a bad omen, or some sick pathetic fallacy she would not be happy if Lambo's trait was turning its back on him.

"You won't get away this time." Levi threatened with his newly charged umbrella, courtesy of a lightning bolt. Lambo looked up at him from the ground with a small smirk.

"I have no intention of getting away." He told Lambo slyly. "Thunder Set." He called upon the lightning that listened to his words and collided with his body in an aggressive display. Amaya was worried at first but upon seeing Lambo's position and pose she realised that this is what he wanted.

"This is kind of amazing." Yamamoto spoke in awe of what he was witnessing.

"So extreme!" Ryohei added which only made Amaya chuckle slightly at how impressed these two were. If she had to guess, she would say that they would see more amazing and awe inspiring things the longer that they stayed in the Mafia, and she only wished that it didn't take away their innocent ability to be astonished.

"Take this. Elettrico Cornata!" Lambo got into a stance to run at Levi but all the older man did was narrow his eyes at Lambo and call him a fool.

"I already know that move." He announced in a gruff tone. After he said that Reborn began to inform the Vongola of the weakness that Lambo's technique had but Amaya couldn't hear what he was saying due to the chuckling of a certain prince and the commentary of another baby.

"It has no effect if his horns don't make contact." Mammon explained to the Varia. Amaya looked up to the talking baby from her spot after another giggle was heard from Belphegor.

"The lack of range will cost him his life." Belphegor added. Amaya couldn't just let them shit talk Lambo like that, this was her team mate they were talking about after all. She probably should learn not to goad people who could easily kill her and far out matched her but right now she was lost to that idea.

"Or cause Levi to lose his," She spoke up making the prince turn to her with a small scowl. "I mean, how will Levi feel about losing point blank to a man who is really a baby. It would be very humiliating, for Levi and the Varia." Amaya told them offhandedly with a shrug, she really should think before opening her mouth.

"Aren't you dead yet?" Belphegor growled lightly making Amaya raise her middle finger at the younger boy. He didn't deserve the effort it would take her to talk. Lambo started to run at the older Varia member, his head lowered so that his horns were poised to strike at the man while electricity that was red in colour emitted from him.

"You're mincemeat!" Levi announced loudly as his umbrellas were removed from his back and aimed at Lambo. With a wordless command, lightning sparked from the ends of the umbrella in order to power them forward to meet Lambo in the field. The cow muttered something inaudibly before jumping in the air and sending the red electricity that was previously at his horns into an offensive attack. The red waves rushed forward to meet the umbrellas in a cloud of red smoke, obliterating Levi's weapon before Lambo appeared through the smoke to come face to face with Levi.

"The electricity had extended." Amaya spoke as she saw that the electricity from the horns had appeared to create a spear at the top of Lambo's head. Levi immediately went into defence and crossed two umbrellas in order to act as a shield to Lambo's attack. Amaya smiled at the fact Lambo seemed to be having the upper hand at this moment, but she was still nervous for him and as such began to ring her wrists as she had done many times before in anxious times. He just had to push through, just a little more to land a hit on Levi and she knew that the Varia lightning guardian would be defeated. From her position she was able to see Lambo's lips moving as he was talking to Levi but with Lambo speaking quietly and the loud hum of electricity in the air it was hard to make out what he was saying. "He can do it," Amaya whispered to herself hopefully, despite the light being emitted she was still watching the display wide eyed. This light was nothing compared to the sun battle yesterday and she wasn't going to miss this now that the battle was at its final rounds. "He can do it."

Lambo keep pushing against Levi, trying to make the other man break and he could see from the look in Levi's eyes that he was incredibly close to breaking right now. From the corner of his eyes Lambo was able to see Amaya leaning against the wall, a small smile on her face and intense hope gleaming in her indigo eyes. In his time, Amaya had ceased displaying such positive emotion, in fact she had stopped displaying any emotion at all, so seeing her like this so proud of what he was doing only pushed him further and made him fight more for the win. Then it all just had to go to shit, a puff of smoke engulfed Lambo and he was violently pushed back to his time with the memory of Amaya's face engraved in his brain.

Amaya's heart stopped when she saw the pink smoke, her face began to pale again and she couldn't help herself from taking a step forward. This smoke was the same smoke that took Lambo in the first place, she recognised the colour and her stomach dropped at what might be happening now. When the smoke finally began to clear, Amaya was able to make out the distinctive shape of young Lambo's afro hair that was slowly followed by the cow print pyjamas that the young boy wore. Eyes wide in fear, mouth dropped open in speechlessness, Amaya watched as Lambo fully came into view and immediately began screaming in pain with the amount of electricity that was surrounding him in that moment. The kid began to spasm uncontrollably in the electricity making Amaya feel worthless for not being able to help him. She ran forward then at full speed, attempting to run into the field but failing when Shorts and Dress grabbed each of her arms and pulled her back just enough to make a struggle.

"No!" Amaya's scream was blood curdling as she watched Lambo in pain. Tsuna looked from the boy to the woman momentarily to see her collapsing in the Cervello's arms. "Stop this now! He's just a boy!" Amaya screamed again as he knees collided with the cold wet floor. Lambo also fell to the floor at the same time allowing Amaya to see the smoke rising from his body and his tail falling to the side. She looked to the Cervello then, her eyes pleading with them and her lip quivering. "Stop this, please." Her begging was quiet and choked, a lump was forming in her throat that she couldn't get rid of.

"I'm all dizzy now." Lambo spoke, he sounded exhausted and looked terrible. Amaya watched in horror as Levi was able to stand up and conduct himself properly, he seemed to be quite angry about his near defeat which was evident when he was walking closer to Lambo in a deadly manner.

"I am the one most suited to being the Guardian of the Lightning Ring." He threatened as he walked closer to Lambo. Amaya immediately began to thrash in the Cervello's arms, her feet kicked out to Shorts effectively grounding the women who remained stunned on the floor. Amaya then grabbed hold of Dress and pulled herself up using her weight.

"He's going to kill him!" She screamed in the Cervello's face, her eyes twinkling with tears. Dress attempted to wrestle against her, putting her arms on Amaya's wrists but the Japanese woman was too quick for the Italian and used her strength to throw the Cervello away from her. She scrambled to the edge of the field, the young boy firmly in her sights despite the yells from the Vongola who had watched the whole ordeal. She was close, oh so close but when her legs gave in from underneath of her and she landed on the floor just centimetres away from the border, she was defeated once again. "Let me go, you fucking Bastard!" She shouted to Squalo who rested his foot on her back so she couldn't get up and move, he wanted to crush the fucking woman for making him interfere in the Cervello's fight.

"VOOII, if you interfere we don't even get a fucking ring because you aren't a damned guardian so you aren't stepping a foot into that arena!" He yelled back at her, applying more pressure to her back as she attempted to move again. Her stomach collided with the floor again, sending a small thud to meet her ears. Amaya's head looked forward, small tendrils of blonde hair breaking up her vision as she watched Levi pick up Lambo by the head, the boy was too weak to even stop Levi from that. Amaya's eyes met with Tsuna from across the battle, her eyes pleaded with him to do something, anything right at the moment to safe Lambo from the fate he had been dealt but the teenager just watched in shock, Reborn had already told them not to interfere in fear of disqualification and there was nothing he could do.

"Die." The shrill word rang through Amaya's ears causing her to cry out in anger and pain as she watched Levi send electricity through Lambo at a terrifying level. There were no shouts from the young boy, how could he do anything at this point when there was so much voltage running through his small body. Amaya felt a tear drop run from her eyes down her cheek upon seeing the child hurting, it was even worse when the electrical assault stopped and Levi dropped Lambo to the ground like he was a piece of dirt.

"We'll be witnessing a harsh end." Amaya heard Mammon say from behind her, she raised her head to look over the shoulder only to see that Bel was absolutely enjoying what he was seeing and Squalo too had a blood thirsty look on his face.

"VOOII, burn him already!" The swordsman shouted to his comrade on the battlefield. Amaya was angry at these people, these assassins. How could they condone the killing of a child? They obviously had very little humanity but she thought there would at least be a shred of decency in them, Amaya was disgusted by them and wanted nothing more than to get as far away from them as possible. That's why when Squalo was distracted by Levi, Amaya reached for the hammer on her back and managed to unsheathe it just before Squalo could react. She quickly landed a blow on his side, allowing her to get up from her previously defeated position to swing the hammer a few times in order to stretch the muscles in her wrist.

"You little vermin," She spoke lowly, her voice menacing as she addressed the Varia member not involved in the fight. Squalo brought up his sword upon hearing her speak, she was angry and even he knew that hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. "You make me sick that you actually enjoy the murder of a child." Her teeth were bared in a snarl as she raised the hammer above her head, preparing to run and land a strike on the shark who was squaring up to her.

"Die!" A repeated yell caught her attention though, she turned her head to look around her arm to see Levi charging his umbrella again. Reacting quickly she altered the angle of her hammer and placed it on the level of her waist before putting her full strength behind it to throw it at the lightning guardian who was about to kill a child. When she released the hammer from her grip she saw that on the other side of the arena was Tsuna, but he seemed different to her because of the flames that were coming from his head and hands. Tsuna nodded at her when they made eye contact, then he picked up one of the cables and melted right through it sending a surge of heat down the wires that also melted the electricity towers and caused them to fall. Levi stopped what he was doing to see this and because of that he was hit square in the jaw with the left face of the hammer and fell to the floor from the force.

"If I were to lose an important ally before my eyes, I wouldn't be able to die enough times to make up for it!" Tsuna yelled once he had caught everyone's attention. Amaya's hammed landed on the floor next to her after it made its round journey, she grabbed the handle and lifted it in to the air before draping it over both of her shoulder. She turned back to the Varia with an angry glare in her eyes and a smirk on her lips.

"In other words," She told them clearly. "You can all fuck off!"

 _Six chapters. One episode took me six chapters to write. I am so sorry if I have bored you with it, trust me it was not my intention. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and if you like the story don't forget to leave a review and follow/ favourite this story. Thank you for reading guys._


	12. The one with the Red Eyed Demon

Amaya could only be described as smug when she saw how the Varia reacted to Tsuna and his flames. While she too was pleasantly surprised with the fact that the kid appeared to be a pyrotechnic, nothing gave her better pleasure than seeing the way in which the Varia were scandalously looking at Tsuna. The Vongola seemed to be shocked as well, it took them a while to realise it was Tsuna which caused Amaya to roll her eyes at the fact that they missed the obvious. Maybe it was specifically for those boys that people pointed out the obvious oh so often.

"Interesting. The metal which composed the Electro Circuit's structure is heat-conductive." Mammon started to speak which made the blonde smile at the baby.

"Go on, you're close." Amaya urged Mammon, her eyes flickering to Levi who she saw standing up shakily while holding his head, the dick deserved it for trying to kill a child. Mammon looked from the arena to the young women before continuing the explanation.

"The heat reached the narrow parts of the lightning rods. Once melted, the rods collapsed because they could no longer support the weight." Mammon finished the explanation in time for Levi to be standing fully, his eyes travelling to Lambo who was still lying face down on the floor. Amaya wouldn't let him go anywhere near Lambo.

"Don't you even think about it!" She shouted to the lightning guardian before finally stepping into the arena, not caring about the consequences now that the battle had been disrupted. Amaya pointed her hammer out Levi as she made her way over to the Cow, stepping over some of the lightning rods as she went. She never broke eye contact with Levi as she walked, the only time she broke contact was when she was standing over Lambo, that's when she looked down to the boy before dropping to her knees.

"I've never heard anything about a guy who could generate such a huge flame, Squalo." Bel tried to get Squalo's attention but the man wasn't looking to Bel nor was he looking to Tsuna whose flames were the reason for Bels worry. No, Squalo was looking to the violet eyes women who was currently kneeling on the ground and cradling the body of the Lightning brat. From what he had gathered of the women, she hadn't known much about any of the guardians until the sun battle so he couldn't understand why she was so worried about them. For all intents, these people were nothing but strangers to them so why was she sticking her neck on the line for them. Two conclusion came to his head, either she was simply stupid and had no sense of self-preservation or she was just an overly compassionate person. A mixture of the two seemed to be the most likely answer. Amaya looked up, feeling eyes on her and immediately locked eyes with Squalo, at first she thought the he might be feeling malicious but when she looked into his eyes that revealed more than he would like them to, she saw that he was just curious.

"No matter how important you say they are. The Vongola. Becoming the next boss. I will never fight for those things," Tsuna spoke, his voice absolute and straight forward. Amaya looked to her next door neighbour as she ran her hand through Lambo's hair in a comforting manner. "But I will fight to stop my friends from getting hurt!" He yelled out his last statement, looking to Lambo and Amaya who were still on the floor, one smiling at him while the other remained out cold. Amaya couldn't have been prouder of Tsuna in that moment, this little kid who she had grown up with had stood up to deadly assassins in order to save a child.

"Shut up!" Tsuna didn't have time to look up and see who it was that was yelling at him before he was sent flying across the roof by a forceful blow. Amaya stood up quickly upon seeing the boy fall down, Lambo was still in her arms but she opted to run to the Vongola side of the roof in order to pass him to the boy Iemitsu came with.

"Make yourself useful." She spoke quickly before turning around and poising her hammer ready to attack the person who dared hurt one of her boys. Her eyes landed to the top of a smoking tower were a menacing figure was standing, glaring down at Tsuna who he had just thrown. Amaya glared back at the black haired man, her purple eyes clashing with his blood red one while simultaneously studying the scaring on his face that looked pretty painful.

"Xanxus." Tsuna was quiet as he uttered the single word but it was loud enough to reach Amaya's ears. Upon hearing the name she tightened her grip on the hammer, so this was the man who had hurt the Cervello, this man was the leader of the Varia. She didn't have time to make an opinion of him, his reputation had already rattled Amaya's cage and she wasn't going to stand aside and let him think he could mess with her boys.

"Oi you piece of shit!" Amaya smirked as she shouted at the man, he looked down on her with a snarl at being disrespected. She was just glad she had managed to piss him off so easily, perhaps the Mafia was just full of people with short fuses. Damn Amaya was being a hypocrite right now.

"What the fuck did you say, Trash?" Xanxus growled back at the small women, his eyes growing bright with anger as his fists clenched. Tsuna stood up and tried to run to Amaya to stop her from carrying on with the verbal battle but he was stopped by his dad who simply just put his arms out.

"Dad, let me go to her." Tsuna quickly said as he watched Amaya's smirk turn into an amused snarl. This wasn't good and it certainly wasn't going to get any better any time soon.

"Just watch and see how the Guardian of the Vongola can handle this, she's only doing it to protect you lot." Iemitsu told Tsuna. The older man never thought that the teenager who lived next door would get involved in this Vongola affair, he didn't pick her to be a Guardian but it worked out that she was the one who would decide if she got involved. "Like the Guardian of the first generation, she didn't get involved because of her own will but would ultimately die to ensure your safety. To protect the family at all costs, that is the job of the Guardian of the Vongola." Iemitsu told Tsuna who only looked over to Amaya in wonder.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Amaya asked Xanxus rather loudly. "You dare lay your hand on women who are on your side and then try to hurt the true Vongola! Men like you don't deserve to exist in this world." She blatantly told him, not caring about his opinion or that of anyone else's. The Vongola and Varia watched in horror as they knew Xanxus anger issues, Tsuna feared for Amaya's life which was one of the only things Amaya didn't fear for in all honesty.

"You fucking bitch!" Xanxus' eyes dilated in anger before he brought his fist forward. Amaya saw his fist began to glow which turned in to a greater yellow ball of energy, she changed her stance to accommodate it so that if it was thrown at her she could hit it like a baseball.

"Xanxus you mustn't!" Dress shouted urgently as she jumped on to the same tower Xanxus was. It was obvious she was trying to stop him from doing something that would endanger the battle. "You'll negate the point of the battle!" She attempted to reason with him but upon seeing that he wasn't responding she decided to try a more serious approach. "Lower your hand…now!" Amaya observed as Xanxus moved his hand but instead of lowering it, he decided to point it in the direction of Dress which shocked Amaya.

"Shut up." He told her before sending out the energy in a pulse which collided with Dress' body and sent her flying off of the Tower. Amaya ran over to the woman and shouted her name, she learnt that the reason the Cervello didn't respond was because she had no pulse which Amaya checked for when she had dropped to one knee beside her. "I haven't snapped." Xanxus informed the spectators whilst Amaya placed Dress in a better position than her previous pained arch that she landed in, she looked more peaceful when Amaya was finished. "If anything, I'm finally having fun." Xanxus spoke with a sickly smile, the blonde woman promised she would get revenge on the Varia boss for killing her comrade.

"You are a despicable person." Amaya directed her annoyance to the man but she wasn't sure that her quiet voice had reached his ears. Shorts came up beside her sister and Amaya, dropping to one knee as well so that she could place a hand on her chest. Amaya felt like she was intruding on this tender moment so she stood up and made her way back over to the Vongola, shaking her head at Gokudera who had been looking at the Cervello. She couldn't help feeling like Dress' death was her fault, like it was the consequence of her actions and pig headedness that caused Dress to no longer be in the land of the living. That was probably why she didn't start sassing Xanxus when he insulted the teenagers in front of her, to be honest all she needed now was to go and cry but that wasn't an option.

She approached the young lad that she had given Lambo to and put her arms out to receive the unconscious boy. The teen smiled at her sadly before placing Lambo in her arms, she returned his smile as she looked down to the boy who had his eyes closed and was breathing slowly and out of sync. At least one person was saved in the night's onslaught, but that didn't make up for the fact that Dress was dead and it was all her fault. Ryohei walked over to Amaya and put his hand on her shoulder in a small gesture of comfort, he could see that she was shaken by Dress' killing and thought that instead of a full blown show of comfort, this would be what she needed the most. The blond haired woman smiled at the Sun Guardian, thanking him silently for the support. She was glad that even though it was her who was supposed to be looking after the boys, they were also more than happy to ensure that she was okay.

"I shall announce the results." Shorts was standing in the middle of the roof now, facing the Vongola to deliver the news. "Sawada's interference in this Guardian battle means that Leviathan is the Victor." She informed the Vongola who whilst they weren't happy with the decision, knew not to argue after they had stopped the fight to save their Lightning Guardian. "The Lightning and Sky Ring will be given to the Varia." As the Vongola began to protest the loss of a second ring, Amaya took it upon herself to remove the necklace holding Lambo's ring and walk to the centre of the ring to meet the winner. She remained stone faced as Levi put his hand out for the ring, the man looked to the unconscious child in the woman's arms before looking back to the blonde woman's face.

"He put up a fight that I surpassed." Levi was attempting to mend bond with Amaya for some reason, he didn't fancy having this woman holding a vendetta against him forever, and he had already felt her hammer and didn't particularly want to be on the wrong end of it again. Amaya dangled the Lighting ring just above of his palm, just so he had to work to grab it because there was no way she was just going to hand it to him.

"You ever step foot in Namimori outside of these battles or even look at him again," Amaya's voice was monotone which was probably the reason why Levi was so scared by it. "And I will end your life in all the ways that you fear." Amaya turned away from Levi then, unable to see the small breath he released when she was gone from his immediate vicinity. She held her head as she walked back to her group, they all looked at her with both admiration and astonishment that she was actually willing to give up the ring but then they all realised that she had had enough blood shed for the day.

"Damage to the field is considered outside interference." Amaya reached Tsuna in time to see Shorts rip the necklace with his sky ring from around his neck, breaking the chain it was on and sending pieces of metal everywhere. She had to admit that she felt sorry for Tsuna in that moment and that Shorts had over done it slightly but she wasn't going to argue with her after she had just lost her family member. Amaya walked to the wall of the building and leaned against it so she could adjust the way Lambo was lying in her arms, she turned him over and pressed him against her chest so she could support his back and head better. From the view she was able to see shorts give Xanxus the sky ring which he gladly placed on his finger to create the full ring.

"This belongs on my finger," He raised his hand in order to display the new addition and to rub it in the Vongola's faces. "I'm the only one who can be the Vongola's boss. I don't care about the other rings, now I can issue orders as the Vongola boss to bury you in darkness." Xanxus threatened the Vongola but that isn't what annoyed Amaya, no it was the fact that he publicly announced that he didn't care for the rings.

"It's the reason why you don't care for the rings," Amaya raised her voice but kept her eyes facing the ground. Xanxus looked down at the scum who dared interrupt his speech as did the rest of the Varia and the Vongola. "Why you don't care for the ring's guardians," She continued before she raised her head slightly, her eyes remaining hooded as she glared up at Xanxus. "That you will never be the Boss."

"You are irrelevant and will be eliminated with the rest of the Trash," Xanxus responded to Amaya causing the blonde to lift her head higher. "But it wouldn't be fun to eliminate you in the darkness. Not after the old fool chose you. I'll bury you after you've tasted true despair in this battle for the rings." Amaya realised that she said something similar earlier in the night to Squalo, she had known that they wanted her to suffer but the Shark wouldn't tell her she was right. No what she predicted was going to come true. "Just like that old fool…" Amaya had no idea what Xanxus meant by that last comment but if the reactions of Iemitsu and Reborn reacted it was not a good thing.

"Xanxus!" Iemitsu suddenly yelled from Amaya's left hand side making her glare at the blonde man. "What did you do to Vongola Ninth?!" He bellowed again. Amaya guessed that the Ninth was the current head of the Vongola family, considering that Tsuna was fighting to become the Tenth head of the Vongola Family. If Xanxus had done anything to the Mafia Boss why would he be announcing it like this and why hadn't anyone heard of anything until that moment? There was something wrong her but Amaya couldn't quite decide what.

"Isn't it your job to find out, outside advisor?" Xanxus was being patronising to Iemitsu and obviously made the man very angry. Bel laughed at his Boss' comment which only served to infuriate Iemitsu even more.

"Don't mess with me, you-." Iemitsu threatened Xanxus.

"Calm down Iemitsu." Reborn interrupted the so called 'outside advisor' while pointing his gun at Xanxus which Amaya found ever so slightly amusing.

"Don't be a hypocrite Reborn." Amaya scolded the baby who simply looked to her with a little smile before lowering his gun slightly. Everyone started to go into a state of panic at what Xanxus had said, Tsuna was practically dying with stress.

"Be grateful, frauds. I'm giving you a chance," Xanxus told them, for some reason Amaya found that hard to believe. "The remaining battles will take place, if you somehow manage to in I'll give you the Vongola Rings and the position as boss. If you lose, everything you cherish will vanish." The sickening grin on Xanxus' face gave Amaya shivers, this man wanted the entire group eradicated and she couldn't help thinking that he was someone who got whatever he wanted.

"Everything I cherish?" Tsuna muttered to himself. He cherished his family and the friends that stood with him on this roof. He cherished Kyoko and he cherished Dino who acted like a big brother to him. The thought of losing everything he cherished made his stomach feel like lead.

"Do your best to show me the power that old fool fell for." Xanxus requested but it sounded much more sinister than a simple request. He wanted to see that power and destroy it like the wrathful being her was. He turned then to Shorts and told her to continue with the announcements that she had to make, Amaya couldn't wait for her to finished because she knew that Lambo desperately needed to be in a hospital, he had been out for way too long.

"I'll now announce tomorrow's matchup!" Shorts projected her voice to fill the whole roof. Amaya was wondering who would be battling next, both in terms of the Vongola and the Varia, she was looking forward to seeing what both teams had up their sleeves. "The next battle will be between the Guardians of the Storm Ring." When Shorts said that Amaya felt sick, Belphegor had told her very vividly what he was going to do with the Vongola guardian and she dreaded to think which one of the boys would be up against him.

"So Gokudera's up next?" Yamamoto asked while knowing fully that it was Gokudera. Amaya turned to see Gokudera standing in between Yamamoto and Ryohei with his fists clenched at his sides.

"You'll be fine." Ryohei said in support but Amaya knew differently and she wasn't going to let her friend go in there blind.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," She told Gokudera which gained the attention of the trio. "That boy is a psychopath, going up against him won't be a walk in the park so don't treat it like one." She divulged her words of wisdom to the boys, Gokudera nodded at her words like he was taking in every word that she uttered. Amaya turned to face the Varia allowing the teens to talk but as soon as she looked there she regretted it because looking straight at her was Belphegor. Well she assumed he was, she couldn't quite tell with the hair in front of his face. Belphegor proceeded to smirk at Amaya in an attempt to unnerve her which didn't work until the Prince licked his lips, then all Amaya could see was Gokudera's blood coating Belphegor's face and the psychopath enjoying the taste of the dead teen's blood.

Only after he was sure that he creeped Amaya out enough did Belphegor jump off of the roof with the rest of the Varia who followed suit after their Boss had lept. Amaya caught her breath when they were gone, finally happy that the Vongola were alone on the roof. She immediately went into worry mode when she felt Lambo's pulse grow faint underneath her finger tips. A loud shout caught the attention of the Vongola who turned to her in time to see her opening the door to exit the roof.

"Right Lambo isn't doing too good. Someone ring an ambulance!" She screamed at them, happy that most of the occupants reached for their phones to dial the ambulance. She looked over the roof and saw Dress body still lying in the rain. "Can we all get off this roof now? I don't want to be here any longer than I have to." With that Amaya started to run down to the ground floor in hopes of getting Lambo to the hospital before the poor boy ended up dying in her arms.


	13. The one with the Medic and the Doctor

Amaya stood in the rain in the courtyard of Namimori School, cradling Lambo to her protectively with her eyes trained on the road in hopes that the ambulance would arrive quickly. Tsuna and the guardians exited the building to see the worried blonde and unconscious black haired toddler, Tsuna was the first to run forward to see what state Lambo was in but his heart dropped when he noted how frail the Cow look compared to his usually bubbly self. Not only that but from Tsuna's point of view he couldn't see the child breathing which was cause for worry.

"Is he…" Tsuna stuttered, he wouldn't say it. He couldn't say it. Amaya adjusted Lambo so he was lying in a cradle of her arms and she ran her hand through his hair.

"No," Amaya said with a small smile and a shake of her head. "He's keeping fighting." She turned to Tsuna then, giving him a smile of encouragement but the teenager could see the Amaya was losing faith herself and only wanted to stop him from panicking. He nodded at her once with a smile of his own as Yamamoto walked over to the three with his phone in his hand.

"The ambulance is on its way." He spoke in a cheery voice in an attempt to raise the morale of the group. It hardly worked though because they were both able to see past the lop-sided smile that Amaya gave them.

"Thank you, Takeshi," Amaya was genuinely thankful that he was quick to act after she asked them all. At least now it meant that there would be a small amount of time till Lambo got the help that he needed. "What did you tell them?" Amaya wanted to know so that when she went to the hospital with the child they could keep their story the same, it would draw less attention to the case that way.

"I said he got struck by lightning," Yamamoto scratched the back of his head anxiously, giving a sad smile to Amaya whose eyes widened slightly at the truth of the situation. "Which is what happened in affect anyway." He continued.

"Yeah I know." Amaya knew though that it wasn't the lightning that caused this, no it was a person that did this to Lambo and it was a person who would pay for it as well. She would deal with him in every foul way she knew of, he wasn't going to get away with attempted murder to an innocent child. Her grip tightened on Lambo protectively, pulling him closer to her if that was even possible.

"How's he doing?" Iemitsu had somehow snuck up on Amaya, she hadn't even seen him approach her until he was right there in front of her with his arm outstretched to Lambo. She saw red then and reacted quickly, snatching Lambo away from him and turning so she was facing Iemitsu side on with the child safety away from his touch.

"You!" Amaya loudly growled out, her teeth bared and her eyes narrowed in disgust. "You need to get as far away from him as possible!" She yelled at him, blaming him for ever choosing Lambo to be put in such a dangerous situation. This should have never happened, the only reason it did was because of the pathetic excuse of a human that was standing in front of her, and he even had the cheek to look offended at her actions.

"You do know that none of this was my fault, right?" He asked her in slight disbelief that she was willing to keep the child that his wife adopted from him. Lambo was basically his son and he was sick thinking what he was going through, this women in front of him with a deadly glare had no right to stop him from holding his injured child.

Amaya laughed at him, but this wasn't a joyous laugh. No, this laugh was as dangerous as the people that put Lambo in his unconscious state, there was no happiness or humour in what she did only anger and detest. How could a man be so clueless to think that the outcome of a scenario that he set up was not his fault? The pedestal that Iemitsu had put himself on honestly made Amaya sick to the stomach, he couldn't even admit that his actions were wrong which was the biggest issue the blonde teenager had with the older blonde man.

"Not your fault," Amaya said to herself with a small chuckle. "All of this is your fault, Iemitsu!" By now Amaya was getting overly emotional, tears formed at the corner of her eyes and rolled down her cheek as she continued to shout at the man. "If you hadn't picked Lambo to be the lightning guardian then he wouldn't be in this mess!" She screamed at him to the point that her throat was hurting. Tsuna and his guardians looked to her sadly, feeling conflicted between her and the Boss' father. They knew that Amaya was right but also knew at the same time that there was no one else that could have been the Lightning Guardian, it was a double edged sword and sadly they had been cut by both edges. "If Lambo dies, Iemitsu… You'll have to live with a child's blood on your hands." Amaya lowered her voice so it was almost a whisper before looking down at Lambo again, not wanting to give Iemitsu the satisfaction of her attention.

Iemitsu wanted to argue back with Amaya, scream at her for ever saying that he would be a child killer but a small yet sharp kick from Reborn who was standing at the side stopped him in his tracks. It seemed like an epiphany that in that exact moment he remembered that this woman would become the Guardian of the Vongola and it was her job to protect the Guardians from anything and everything that caused them harm. Right now, he was the one that would cause them harm. The sound of sirens cut through the silence harshly, catching Amaya's attention and making her act. She immediately shrugged the hammer and its holster off of her back and removed it from her body, softly moving Lambo around so she could manoeuvre around him. She didn't think the ambulance nor the hospital would appreciate the offensive weapon in its area and so decided that it should be returned home.

"Hayato," She called the boys named before throwing the hammer to him with one hand. With a brief juggling of the hammer, he was finally able to hold it securely after catching him off guard. "I need you to go to my house to get me some new clothes and return my hammer." She told him slowly so that she was positive he was listening to her instructions. His face dropped in shock at what she had asked of him, he immediately shook his head not wanting to go anywhere near the older woman's room.

"W-what?!" He panicked. Amaya sighed in annoyance as the lights of the ambulance began to shine on the court yard, bringing with it the promise of hope but also not much time to tell the Italian what to do properly.

"Look, my parents won't know you but if you say you're a friend and I'm with an injured Lambo they will give you some clothes," She explained while walking swiftly to the entrance of the school, the boy running after her while the other guardians walked behind them. "Just hide my hammer in the bushes or something, they can't know it was removed from my room." She told him just as the ambulance approached, Gokudera looked to Amaya who was pleading with her eyes for him to do as she said. He nodded at her before running off in the direction of her house before the ambulance staff could see him, a yell of 'Good Luck' echoing from him as he went.

"Did you call the ambulance?" Amaya turned back to the vehicle to see an extremely tall man standing in front of her in a medical uniform while another man was opening the back of the ambulance up. Before she had a chance to reply, the man was already taking Lambo out of her hands and inspecting his whole body working from his head to the tips of his toes. "Can you tell me what happened Miss?" He asked her again calmly, trying to get through to the purple eyes women who was stunned in silence.

"Tokudome. He was struck by lightning." She informed him, as she walked with him to the ambulance that he climbed into with the help of the other man. The tall brown haired man looked to the group of people that were standing behind the blonde, wondering how they were involved in the ordeal. Sensing the man's questioning mind, Amaya turned to the group before looking back at him. "These boys are friends with my neighbour who is the boys adopted parent. I was thankfully just around the corner to be called to help." She told him.

"Has the mother been contacted?" He asked again after placing Lambo on a portable hospital bed, his partner put an oxygen mask around his head and began unbuttoning the cow costume to take his heart rate. Tsuna stepped forward then to speak to the ambulance staff.

"I'll go and tell her now," He said to him before turning to Amaya with urgency coating his eyes. "Please take care of him." He ran off then, much like Gokudera had a few minutes ago, he didn't even give Amaya time to promise that she would before he was half way down the road with his guardians and Reborn on his tail.

"Right, we need to get him to the hospital fast will you be coming with us?" The brown haired medic asked her. Amaya looked back to see who else could possibly be going with Lambo, only seeing Iemitsu she gladly nodded her head in response not wanting him to be near Lambo while he was like this. The medic put his hand out to help Amaya climb into the vehicle, she grabbed his hand and was thankful for the little tug he gave her into the dry warm interior of the ambulance.

"Amaya!" Iemitsu called to her before she had a chance to close the doors of the ambulance. Not wanting to alert the medics to a tension in the group, Amaya smiled towards the man and stuck her head back out of the ambulance to talk to him. "Look after him?" Iemitsu seemed defeated and was willing to let Amaya take charge of Lambo's safety. She was surprised in all honesty, thinking that Iemitsu was now trying to redeem himself but she still couldn't get over the fact that it was him who had put the poor boy in this condition in the first place.

"Better than you did." Amaya whispered her words, knowing that the medics wouldn't hear her. She didn't even feel an ounce of guilt at the deflated and depressed look that took over Iemitsu's face after hearing what she had said. She grabbed the ambulance door then and slammed it shut so that they could get Lambo to the hospital quickly, it wasn't long after she shut the door that the tall brown haired medic strapped Lambo in to the bed and the ambulance set off.

"Where you at a party or something?" The medic asked Amaya in an attempt to distract her from looking at Lambo's limp body. She looked to him though, his distraction appeared to be working, and she raised an eyebrow trying to figure out why he said that as he moved busily through the ambulance cupboards. With a small smile he gestured to the clothing that she had on which didn't take a genius to guess they weren't usual clothing.

"Oh, no." She told him with a small smile of her own, she watched as the medic placed a blanket over Lambo in order to keep him warm. She knew that there wasn't much that they would be able to do here but she was hoping that they would be able to do a bit more than what they were doing. "My friends and I were just doing a dress up thing." She tried to keep her explanation as vague as possible. The weight of a blanket falling on her shoulder suddenly provided her with more warmth, her clothes were already soaking and she didn't want to think how long she would have to stay in them. She removed the blanket, quickly discarding her long leather coat onto the chair next to her so that she would be able to get warmer quicker.

"Do you know where the lightning collided with the boy's body?" He asked her, he wanted to get as much information as he could from the women before arriving at the hospital so he could tell the doctors when they arrived. Amaya's eyes grew with fright as she remembered the way Levi held on top Lambo's head and sent a massive surge of electricity through him. She feared that was a sight she wouldn't be able to erase from her memory.

"His head." Her answer was wavering and timid in tone, she pulled the blanket closer to her. Not caring of how her hair was already causing the blanket to become as wet as he clothes already were which rendered the blanket useless. The medic wrote down in a report file of what the injury was and where it occurred.

"Do you know some personal details about the patient?" He asked her as he came to that part of the paperwork. Knowing that she was the boys neighbour, he didn't have high hopes for completing that section.

"His name is Lambo Bovino and he's five years old." She told him which was more information than he could have asked for. He flipped to another page of the paper work which was exclusively about the person who was accompanying the patient.

"What's your first name?" He asked her with his pen hovering over the box where he would write her name.

"Amaya." He wrote it down quickly and was just about to ask her another question when Lambo's body began to thrash around on the bed uncontrollably. In a state of panic, Amaya moved forward to try and grab the boy but was quickly put back in her seat by the medic who instead went to grab the boy and move him on to his side. "What's happening?" She yelled at him, the driver had already heard the commotion in the background and was quickly driving to the hospital that was within his sights now.

"He's having a seizure." The medic replied loudly over the sound of the sirens. After being an ambulance medic for three years the medic was able to pin point exactly when the ambulance was approaching the hospital and he was thankful now that they were only a few seconds from being parked and getting the kid more help.

"Can't you do something?" Amaya was scared for Lambo's life but also seeing the way he was thrashing made her want to cry. It was such a horrible sight to see the body of a child move so uncontrollably and not be able to help in any way, she had asked if they could do anything but she already knew they wouldn't be able to. It wasn't until the back doors of the ambulance opened and the two medics rolled the bed with the still convulsing Lambo that she even moved. She was stuck to the spot in shock but knew that Lambo would need someone with him at this moment in time. She jumped out of the ambulance and followed the two medics who were rolling the small child away, when they were half way down the corridor a women in a white coat with russet coloured straight hair came to walk alongside the bed.

"What have we got here, Kaname?" She asked the taller medic who passed her the notes that he had written in the ambulance. Her almost black eyes skimmed the notes, expertly finding the important words in the almost A4 page of writing, it was so like Kaname to over analyse the situation and write to much detail. "Poor boy." She sighed before turning to the boy on the bed, she noticed how he was having a seizure and quickly wrote that down in the pad before directing them to a room. Behind her she made out the image of a blonde woman, about three years younger her trailing behind them. "You are Amaya?" The woman abruptly stopped and acted as a barricade between Amaya and the door to the room Lambo was in.

"Yes I am." Amaya replied, folding her arms over herself as she saw the older women look her over with sharp eyes. Amaya couldn't even look into the room to see what was happening and that greatly uneased her, she wanted to make sure he was okay after the small seizure she had just observed. "May I go in?" She didn't want to sound impatient but she realised how desperate she sounded.

"Not just yet, we need to set up a fluid drip and take some blood tests to see if there is any lasting damage to his internal systems," She informed the younger girl who only looked at her with a slight smug smile on her face and the women had no idea why. "Is there something wrong?" She asked Amaya but Amaya didn't let anything show because she already had her way to get around what the women was saying.

"I will need to go in there with him," She told the women who raised a single perfectly plucked eyebrow at the fact that the younger girl was arguing with her. "As a minor, Lambo can't be left alone in a room with hospital staff without an adult who has responsibility over him. As the adult who brought him in, I am that responsible adult so you can't particularly stop me. If you want further confirmation, his mother's name is Nana Sawada and I'm sure she'll be more than happy to speak with you." Amaya told the woman with a small smile on her face. The women in the white coat, dropped her arm to the side that contained the document and proceeded to smirk at the blonde that stood before her. She was astounded at how confident and proud she sounded when she spoke to her, the way in which she left no room for argument and that she knew she was right despite anything that she could say. As they were staring each other down, the tall medic whose name Amaya found out was Kaname stepped out of the room and stopped as he saw the two women at a stand-off.

"Is there something wrong, Doctor Ishihara?" Kaname asked the Doctor who still had he back facing the room. Upon hearing his voice, the Dr simply stood aside allowing Amaya access to the room but not before putting her hand out to the young women which astounded Kaname, given that usually the doctor was brash and never got along well with other people.

"It was nice to meet you, Amaya." Ishihara shook Amaya's hand when she firmly placed her hand in that of the doctors. Amaya shook her hand back before pulling away and giving her a small smile and walking past Kaname who moved out into the corridor to speak with the doctor who he had befriended when she first started working at the hospital.

"Want to tell me what's going on, Yuki?" Kaname crossed his arms and bent his head down so he was closer to see her, not wanting to draw attention to the two in the corridor. A beam suddenly appeared of Yuki's face which Kaname found disturbing, the last time he had seen her smile in such a way was when she fell into a frozen lake and almost got frostbite.

"That was Tokudome Masato's daughter," She told him as she turned her head to look at the door the young woman had just disappeared through. Kaname's eyes widened in familiarisation of the name, he had heard his family say it in disdain many times before but he never thought he would ever use it himself.

"The Yakuza cop. He put so many of them away…" The reason why Kaname was a medic was because he wanted to escape his families' ties to the Yakuza, he had only been 7 when the Tokudome Sergeant had burst into his family home and arrested his father and older brother right in front of his eyes. Yuki snapped her head to face him, a look of disgust on her face.

"So many of _us_ away…Or have you forgotten the family you were born in to?" She asked him with a snarl, they had to momentarily drop the issue when the other medic exited the room and said a small 'hello' to them. Kaname shook her head at her, his eyes turning to the floor.

"I thought you didn't want to be in the Yakuza anymore, isn't that the reason you became a doctor?" He answered a question with a question but it seemed that no matter what he has said it would only anger Yuki even more. She looked to either side of the corridor before roughly grabbing the shirt of Kaname's uniform and pushing him across the corridor so his back collided with the wall on the other side in a rough manner.

"Our fathers were executed because of him!" She was evidently trying to keep her voice down so that her words came out in a hushed shout. Kaname locked eyes with Yuki then, not liking the way she thought she could handle him like that. His eyes were a dark brown and they tested her almost black eyes in an aggressive way. "Now, are you a man that will avenge your father or are you a weakling scared to take on a teenager?" She spoke to him in a detrimental way and he finally snapped, placing his hand on to his shoulder and giving her a rough shove off of him so she stumbled across the corridor.

"Do whatever the fuck you want Yuki, I'm not being part of some stupid revenge plot. When it all goes to shit don't come crying back to me." He told her in a serious tone, meaning every word of what he said. He turned away from her, leaving her in the middle of the corridor as he walked back to the ambulance to continue his job. She watched him go with a small sense of sadness, regretting how she had pushed him this far but ultimately knew that she had to take action and avenge her father.

"Then who will I come back to?" She whispered to herself before regaining her composure and knocking on the door to Lambo's room before entering with a fake smile.


	14. The one with the Heart to Heart

Two hours had passed since Amaya first took her seat in the chair next to Lambo's bed. Originally she was soaked but now she had become dry enough to run a hand through her hair without drops of water flying halfway across the room. Lambo had remained in his condition and not changed in those tender hours, the Doctor had come in several times to take samples to run all sorts of tests which Amaya pretended to understand but honestly didn't. The worst part of it was that Gokudera hadn't even arrived with her clothes yet which greatly infuriated her as she didn't want to have to sit in the clothes she was wearing for too long. One of the reasons was because she didn't want to walk around the hospital and have people staring at her and another was because the clothes had grown tight and slightly uncomfortable with the rain.

Her indigo eyes wondered around the room for what must have been the 100th time, she had already mapped the entirety of the small room including all of its contest and the condition that it was in. By now she was getting extremely bored and just wanted to sleep but she couldn't bring herself to rest in case a member of the Varia burst through the window opposite her to try and finish what they started. The look that Levi had given Lambo during the battle had chilled her to the bone, she imagined that the fearsome man had not ever let anyone live and didn't think he would be too happy about Lambo's living status. The melodic ring tone of her mobile rung through the empty room, breaking the silence that had fell upon it since the doctor's last visit. Amaya pulled the phone from her coat that she had draped over the bed side table and looked at the caller ID to see it was Gokudera that had called her.

"Well it's about time." Amaya greeted Gokudera across the phone in an annoyed voice, she brought one of her hand up to the knee she rested on the chair and laid it across it. From down the phone she could her the boy panting as if he had been running and was out of breath.

"Hey! You should be grateful I'm even bringing your clothes," Gokudera spoke down the phone, huffing a breath with every word that he said. Amaya shook her head at the state he was in, she was going to have to teach him good cardio tricks from her Sport's course. "My sister found me, I've been out of it for half an hour." He explained to the woman down the phone whilst running through the streets outside, he was almost to the hospital now so was hoping that Amaya wasn't to annoyed with his tardiness. It was pretty easy to get a change of clothes from Amaya's family but he couldn't find anywhere to put her precious hammer so instead decided to entrust it to Tsuna. Unfortunately while he was there, eating the food that Nana had made him when he arrive, his sister decided to make an appearance and put him out of commission for the best part of 45 minutes.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Amaya's reply was that of stun, she didn't think that Gokudera had any siblings let alone any siblings in Namimori. She wanted to meet this sister and ask her what it was like to grow up in the mafia. Gokudera stopped in shock that the single piece of information that Amaya picked up from what he said was the fact that he had a sister. His sudden stopping almost caused someone to run into him as they left the hospital.

"That's not the issue here!" He shouted down the phone, making the receptionist at the door shush him aggressively. Gokudera lowered his head in shame, his white hair falling into his eyes slightly. "Which room are you in?" He spoke in a quieter tone as he walked down the corridor a bit further till he came to the patient wards where he presumed Amaya and Lambo would be.

"Calm down, Gokudera," Amaya chuckled at his little outburst, it seemed it wasn't just her on team Vongola that had a short fuse. "Room B258." She told him then, knowing that she was in Ward B and up an elevator. She put the phone down on Gokudera then, not caring about his reaction which was quite priceless if you were to ask the patients walking about their wards. She then lifted herself off of the chair and walked to the door in order to greet Gokudera as he came out of the elevator, given that it was only down the hall from where the room was. She opened it just in time to see a soaked Gokudera exit the elevator with a plastic bag in hand that she assumed held her clothes, he had an irritated expression on his face as he looked down the corridor. "Still raining?" The sarcastic remark alerted the Storm Guardian to her presence and he couldn't be happier in that moment that he had successfully reached his goal.

"A lot." He responded before starting his walk over to her. She let him into the room when he reached her and gladly took the bag that he forced into her arms. He froze as soon as he saw Lambo lying motionless on the bed, everyone knew that the cow and him didn't get on but even so to see any child in this situation was daunting. "How is he?" His voice was softer than the one that he had used with Amaya. The woman behind him in took a small breath.

"He's stable," She spoke, walking past Gokudera to the adjoined bathroom in the room. "For now anyway, do you mind watching him while I change?" She turned her head to Gokudera to see him nod and take a seat next to Lambo's bed. Quickly, Amaya slipped in to the small bathroom and began to peel off the wet clothes that were now sticking to her body, cringing at the slapping sound they made as they hit the floor. She looked into the bag and smiled when there was also a clean set of simple underwear which she pulled on before the grey jeggings, navy tank top and black hoodie. They were comfortable and she would have to thank her Mum for giving Gokudera clean underwear when she got home. She scooped up her wet clothes and plopped them into the sink so that they would hopefully drain and dry off before she walked back out to see Gokudera watching Lambo sleep. "Thanks Gokudera."

"It's okay." The teen replied as the older woman walked to the other side of Lambo's bed and plopped down in a seat. The street lights from outside illuminating the left side of her face. She was starting to feel bad that Gokudera was still here when he should be at home resting for his trial tomorrow.

"As a peer I suppose I should give you some advice for tomorrow," Amaya began with every intention of helping the teen but she was surprised when his gaze quickly turned from the child to her.

"Advice from you will be worthless," Gokudera was abrupt with his words, not caring if he offended Amaya and suspecting that he hadn't anyway. In the two days he had got to know her he had an inkling that she could take such an acquisition with a pinch of salt. "You don't know anything about this sort of thing." He finished.

"My Dad was a sergeant with the police." Almost spoken to fast for Gokudera to catch, Amaya retaliated what the teen had said. The white haired high schooler proceeded to blink at her a few time before his eyes grew double their original size.

"W-what?" Was all he could say in response. Scenarios began to run through his head of the blonde whispering mafia secrets to Japanese law enforcement. Tsuna may have shown trust in the purple eyes woman but that didn't mean that he had to trust her whole heartedly, he was still wary of the woman like he was weary of Basil and Yamamoto. Amaya smiled to Gokudera fondly before bringing her leg up to rest under her so she was in a more comfortable decision.

"I may know a bit more about organised crime then you think I do," She told him, upon noting the flash of mistrust in his eyes however she began to get a little angry and grabbed a box of tissues from Lambo's bed side table to throw at him. "Hey, that doesn't mean I would ever give up the Vongola. I'm not that type of person." She hissed as she launched the tissue at him which collided with the side of his head before falling on the floor.

"Oi, what was that for!" He shouted at her while rubbing the side of his forehead which now had a faint red mark from the tissues. It wasn't that the tissues were heavy, it was the way that Amaya had thrown them that ended up doing more damage.

"Listen up kid because I'm only going to say this once," Amaya spoke in a calm voice, making Gokudera turn to her with a slight glare. "I didn't ask for this shit, I didn't want this shit. Yet here I am, in the middle of some stupid mafia civil was with a possibly fatally injured child and a group of psychopaths out for the blood of high schoolers," She waved her hands wildly to demonstrate her anger before they finally stilled so that they were pointing at Gokudera. "Believe it or not, I now feel responsible for you kids and will help you guys get through this but if you don't trust me," Amaya composed herself, leaning against the back of the chair and bringing her arms down to the sides. "You might lose the rest of the rings."

"Are you saying you'll betray the fa-."

"I'm saying," The blonde quickly interrupted Gokudera, afraid that he had just taken her speech in the completely wrong way. "A family divided in a family fallen."

The room fell silent again, Gokudera was staring at Amaya and she was staring at him. He was trying to figure out why she was so strange, why a woman who was the daughter of a cop and who didn't want anything to do with the mafia life was getting involved in the battles. She was trying to work out how Gokudera was affiliated with the Mafia before this whole ordeal, she knew for a fact that none of the other boys had anything to do with organised crime or any crime for that matter but this kid…He was different to the rest. Amaya felt that tonight wasn't the right time to start prying. It was 2am and she knew that if she were to ever open that can of worms that would have to be more comfortable with each other than they already were.

"Come on, it's getting late and you need to rest for the battle tomorrow." Amaya said as she stood from her chair, her arms stretching over her head.

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea." He replied before he too stood up from his seat and stretched. The slight awkwardness in the air was hard to avoid but the both tried their best to ignore it as Gokudera made his way to the door. "Amaya," Gokudera called to her making the blonde turn to him with a questioning look. "I'll win the battle tomorrow." It was a promise that she wouldn't have to go through a similar ordeal as tonight and she was thankful. With a final nod her way Gokudera exited the room and let the door fall shut.

Amaya smiled as he left, coming to the conclusion that Gokudera was not a bad kid but just a passionate one and the scepticism towards her was just a normal precaution. She sat back down in the chair, watching Lambo for a few minutes before deciding to check her phone not being surprised when there was a few missed call from her parents. Typing a reply that summed up the situation, minus the mafia and assassins, she sent it to both of them before opening a text message from an anonymous sender. She raised an eyebrow at the unusual message and the even more unusual message.

'How's the kid?'

What sort of message was that, she presumed that it was one of the boys since she didn't have any of their numbers and quickly sent a message asking who the person was. About two minutes later Amaya opened the message only to scowl at the response, her anger beginning to boil inside of her.

'It's Iemitsu'

The fact that the prick had the audacity to ask her how Lambo was when it was his fault the boy was in the situation in first place made her want to punch something. What a poor excuse for a role model.

 _He's fine, no thanks to you- Amaya_

 _Look, I'm only trying to help- Iemitsu_

 _Go fuck yourself- Amaya_

Not wanting to hear from the advisor anymore Amaya put her phone on silent and placed it on the bedside table before sinking lower into her seat and putting her feet up on the hospital bed. She decided that she might as well get a few hours' sleep before she would have to wake up again and speak with the doctor about Lambo's condition. After all she was expected to be at the battle tomorrow night as well and that was something which gave her an incentive to find a little peace.


	15. The one with the Resurrection

_Red-Hot Habanero- Thank you for reviewing Lovely! I am so glad that you were willing to read despite not being fond of the story type. I hope you like this next chapter as well :D._

Nana didn't want till wait till morning to go and see Lambo in the hospital but after many lectures from her husband and son she was defeated and eventually agreed to stay in the house. She had faith that Amaya would look after him until she arrived and she certainly wasn't wrong, she walked into the hospital room at 9am careful to be as silent as possible so she didn't wake the sleeping girl she had spied. Amaya was lying face down on the hospital bed now, her feet on the floor and her arms located under her head acting as a pillow. Blonde locks spilled all over the pristine white sheets contrasting the hoodie that she wore which warmed up her arms. Nana would have left her if not for the uncomfortable position that she was in, that's why she made the decision to gently shake up the older teen.

"Amaya." Nana sang sweetly as she gently rubbed the blondes shoulder so that she didn't wake up with a start. It didn't take long for Amaya to begin to groan in her slumber which was followed by the raising of the head and tired purple eyes staring into Nana's brown ones.

"Nana?" Amaya had to think in order to remember where she was. Once she did remember however, she wished that she had not. Amaya turned to look at Lambo with sad eyes, her heart filling up with sorrow at realising that it wasn't just another nightmare. "I'm so sorry Nana." Amaya was quick to stand up in order to give Nana her seat but not before she gave the worried Mother a tight hug of comfort. Nana smiled sadly in reply before gladly sliding into the chair Amaya just stood up from.

"Don't apologise, it was a force of nature. You couldn't have stopped it." Nana was being so kind to Amaya, if only she knew how long her last statement was. This could have been prevented, heck it could have been stopped all together but it just so happened that fate had dealt the boy a foul hand…Fate right now was another name for the bastard Iemitsu.

"Yeah I know, doesn't mean it doesn't suck." Amaya retaliated with a slight yawn making Nana giggle at her.

"Now Amaya-chan, you need to go home and sleep. You've done more than enough." Nana commanded the younger woman who opened her mouth to argue but was only shushed by the Mother once again. "No buts, I can never thank you enough for what you have done all I want to do now is make sure you get some sleep." Nana told her. The blonde simply smiled at Nana and nodded her head once as she went to retrieve her wet clothes from the sink in the bathroom. When she came back out she was greeted with the site of Iemitsu standing behind his wife, a hand on her shoulder in support before he saw Amaya leaving the bathroom, then his hand dropped away from his wife.

"Oh Amaya, this is my Husband Iemitsu." Nana introduced the two of them, oblivious of the fact that they were already acquainted and not that fond of each other. Iemitsu was the first to react, putting on a fake smile and strolling up to Amaya with his hand held out in front of him for her to shake.

"It's nice to meet you Amaya," Iemitsu fake greeted, his eyes pleading with Amaya to run along with it. She looked up at him with hard purple eyes, really wanting to drop him in the boiling pot and inform the grieving mother that it was in fact her son-of-a-bitch husband who was responsible for Lambo's state. The moments that passed almost felt like an eternity, with Amaya just glaring at Iemitsu's hand and him practically sweating with worry that she would reveal everything.

"Nice to meet you Iemitsu." Amaya didn't try to make her voice pleasant, instead she sounded like she was greeting the devil. She wasn't going to reveal his secret to Nana just yet, the woman had enough on her plate with Lambo and she was afraid that if she were to find out about the Mafia as well she would surely lose it. Amaya gripped Iemitsu's hand tightly earning a very small wince from the Advisor who tried to play it off as a chuckle.

"Amaya mind if I talk to you outside for a moment," Iemitsu asked her, this time fully laughing in her face making his wife laugh along thinking that he was just being silly. "Nana told me you were looking after Tsuna, I just want to make sure you aren't going to fall for my dashing boy now." He grinned at her falsely, Amaya resisted the urge to slap him across the face and tried hard to not let any other aggressive thoughts come to her mind. At least not when she was in front of Nana.

"Now Dear, don't harass the poor girl. She'd done so much already." Nana scolded her husband, using her hand to hide the smile that played at her lips due to Amaya's disturbance of Iemitsu. Nana though that she was disturbed at the prospect of dating Tsuna when in fact Amaya was disturbed at the prospect of how good an actor Iemitsu was, his personality had totally changed since the last time she had saw him.

"It's okay Nana, don't worry I can handle this." While Amaya might have addressed Nana, it was in fact Iemitsu she was looking at with a look that could kill. She broke his gaze only to walk to the exit, waiting in the corridor for him to come out and join her. As soon as he had closed the door behind him the smile and fake persona that he put on was immediately out of the window, replaced now with a stern and stoic face that aged him at least five years.

"Amaya we need to talk." His voice had gotten lower as well as he addressed the now fuming teen whose finger were digging into the sleeve of her hoodie in order to control her anger.

"Then talk," She spat back angrily, taking a step closer in order to intimidate him. Although he would never admit it, he was slightly scared at the pent up anger that resided within the small teen. "Because every minute we spend here is a minute closer to me punching you in the face."

"Listen," Iemitsu lowered his head so that the people who were walking down the corridor wouldn't be able to hear him. He looked Amaya in the eyes, his calm blue eyes meeting her angry purple ones. "After what Xanxus said about the Ninth last night I have contacted CEDEF to investigate Vongola Mansion. I leave to join them in two hours." As soon as he said that Amaya's face brightened and she threw her hands up in the air with a smirk.

"Finally, I've been waiting for some good news." She snidely commented only for Iemitsu to hit the back of her head in order to get her attention. Amaya wasn't amused with this and pulled her arm back in order to throw a punch at him but he put his hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry," The apology fell from his lips quickly, pausing Amaya's actions. "I have a favour to ask," Amaya lowered her hand and scoffed but didn't say anything. Waiting to see what Iemitsu could possibly ask of her. "While I'm gone would you please keep an eye on my family?" He was begging, practically pleading for Amaya to accept his request. Amaya let out an unamused chuckle and simply turned and began to walk away from Iemitsu leaving the blonde man watching her with growing sadness and despair.

"Don't be stupid Iemitsu," She called when she was at the end of the hall. Not turning to face him but speaking loud enough for him to hear her clearly. Iemitsu would have argued with the blow to his intelligence if she hadn't had continued. "Don't waste your breath asking me to do something I would do anyway." She turned her head after she finished her sentence, purple eyes twinkling slightly in amusement before she turned down the corner to get to the hospital exit.

Iemitsu watched her walk around the corner, relief instantly washing over him from her words. He knew that she didn't think much of him so for her to accept such a request was almost overwhelming for him. The first time he had met Amaya, at the sun battle, he had instantly mistrusted the girl not believing she was capable to even walk in the same steps of the Vongola family but after doing his research on her and her family he had slowly gotten used to the idea. The real cherry on the top was the way she reacted during the trials and with him, such a defiance to whatever he said but the way she was able to respect the rules of the Mafia. He smiled once more before returning to the room of his adopted son, content with the idea of Amaya protecting everything he held dear.

Amaya currently stood outside the hospital, her clothes held to her torso and her mobile to her ear. She had decided to ring her Mum to pick her up from the hospital, she was exhausted from last night and was in need of a well-deserved shower.

"I thought you had today off?" Amaya spoke down the phone, she had rang her mum and found at that she was in the office today even though she said she was going to be off. A sigh was heard from the other side of the phone making Amaya smile sadly.

"I know Baby but Hikaru called in sick so I needed to fill in for him," Chinatsu said from the other end of the line, a hand raking through her hair as she slouched in the desk chair. Then she realised that she needed to scold her daughter for not coming home last night and immediately sat up. "Where were you last night? You had me so worried, especially when your friend appeared at the house asking for clothes because of an accident." It was now Amaya's turn to sigh.

"Yeah, sorry Mum. Lambo was hurt pretty bad last night so I stayed with him in hospital, by the time he was settled I thought you would have already gone to bed." Amaya made up an excuse, she had already rehearsed what she was going to say in her head just in case the question arose.

"That's the Sawada's kid isn't it, how is he?" Chinatsu asked, worried about the boy's health especially if it meant that Amaya had to stay with him last night. "Do you want me to transfer you some money so you can get a taxi?" She enquired as an afterthought.

"He's stabilised for now, hopefully he'll wake up soon." Amaya was about to accept her Mum's offer for money when a silver car with blacked out windows came around the corner and stopped in front of her. The pause had caught the attention of Chinatsu who asked her daughter if she was alright, before Amaya could speak again the passenger window rolled down to reveal Shorts sitting in the driver's seat looking out at her.

"Get in." Shorts said simply, opening the passenger door for Amaya who was still shocked that the Cervello knew where she was. She then remembered that her Mum was still on the phone and practically yelling at her to respond.

"It's okay Mum, I'll speak to you later," Amaya told her before hanging up the phone and quickly getting into the sleek car. She barely had time to close the door before Shorts was already speeding down the street, quickly turning a corner and sending Amaya flying into the passenger door. "Hey, careful." She scolded rubbing her arm that would no doubt have a bruise now.

"I have excellent reflexes you have nothing to worry about." Shorts responded to Amaya with a hint of amusement in her voice before approaching street and turning the car again. Amaya was still sceptical and decided to but her seatbelt on just in case.

"What's this about anyway?" Amaya asked after she had settled down a bit, holding on to the door every time Shorts took a turn a little too fast. Shorts pointed to the clock that now read 10:45am.

"Are you forgetting that you are required to meet to discuss the next battle?" Shorts asked. "I assume you did since you were nowhere near the school." She added.

"I stayed with Lambo last night." Amaya spoke solemnly, her eyes fixed on the road in front of her. Noticing how they were entering a part of town that she had never been to before, she heard that it was an industrial park so wondered what she was doing here.

"What's the condition of the Vongola lightning Guardian?" Shorts asked, slowing the car down a bit as they were in a much more built up area with shorter roads that wouldn't accommodate the speed she was usually going.

"Stable," That seemed to be the only word that Lambo could use to describe the boy, any other word just didn't seem to fit the situation. The car came to a stop in front of a warehouse were there looked to be around 15 people wearing the obvious Cervello mask across their eyes. Shorts turned the engine off and got out of the car, followed by Amaya who copied her movements. "How are you doing after what happened to Dress?" She hadn't forgotten the way the Cervello was mercilessly gunned down by the Varia's Boss.

"She's doing fine." Amaya turned to locate the source of the familiar voice only for her mouth to drop open when she saw what appeared to be Dress, alive and well but that was surely impossible. Amaya had to grab the top of the car for support, scared that she would faint in shock as the ghost approached her.

"Y-You're alive?" Amaya managed to choke out as both Cervello women now came to a stop in front of her. The second shock she received of the day was the fact that they were both grinning at her, they were actually expressing some form of emotion.

"It appears that way." Dress said, her grin turning into a small smile.

"Technology is amazing these days." Shorts continued, her grin now turning into a smirk whilst her hand came to rest on her hip. Amaya took a deep breath before she too began to smile at the two, happy that there was at least one good ending to what happened last night. She stepped forward and put her arms out, grabbing both to her and hugging them with a small chuckle.

"You know that you two are surely going to be the death of me." Amaya told them as she let go, Dress wiped down her outfit obviously less comfortable with touch then her counterpart who shook her head.

"I'm sure that title belongs to the children of the Vongola." Shorts replied before grabbing on to Amaya's arm and slowly began to drag her to the warehouse that Cervello men and woman were walking in and out of. Dress nodded in agreement with her sister, trailing the two with a soft smile.

"You'll be surprised what those kids can do you know," Amaya defended. "I mean I have no idea what they can do but I have faith that it will be spectacular." She finished with a little laugh, realising that in all honesty she had no idea what the talents of the boys were. Some of the Varia were easy to guess, Squalo had his Sword which was pretty self-explanatory and Levi always had his umbrellas on him but she had never once seen what the boys could do.

"We're waiting to be impressed." Dress said as she fell into step with the two. The group entered the warehouse, Amaya was surprised to find what looked like industrial sized fans spaced out along the floor of the warehouse. She stepped away from the Cervello in order to investigate them.

"What are these for?" Amaya was curious as to their purpose. She leaned on one of them to gage how heavy they were. Perhaps it would be a test of strength or skill like whoever disables them first wins. That would be perfect as it would not actually involve fighting at all, she did not want Gokudera to end up in a bloody battle with Belphegor.

"They'll be used to imitate wind in this evening's battle field." Dress explained before she went to speak with one of the other Cervello members who were in the warehouse.

"It's the storm battle after all, they should be able to handle a little bit of wind," Shorts added, now sitting on top of one of the wind machines cross legged and watching what Amaya was doing. The blonde nodded in agreement, if the boys couldn't handle a little bit of wind she would beat the crap out of them herself. That would just be so pitiful. "The explosives just make it more interesting." Amaya immediately stopped what she was doing and froze, instinctively moving her hands away from the machines when she heard the word 'explosives'. Shorts was smirking now and Dress who had heard what was said from the other side of the room was shaking her head and rolling her eyes at her sister's antics.

"Excuse me," Amaya raised her hands higher, putting her fingers down so there was only her pointer finger left before she turned to look at Shorts with blown up eyes. "Did you just say explosives?" Tonight was not going to go the way she wanted after all.


	16. The one with the Pervert Doctor

It had taken all of Amaya's strength to convince her Mother and Father that she would have to leave again that night. They were both adamant that after what happened the night before that their daughter would not be leaving their sight for a while her dad even suggested to put a lock on her door to keep her inside the house. Amaya was smart though and used an excuse to get out of the house, she said it was the birthday of one of her college friends and that plans had been made in advance, her parents couldn't argue with her after that. She exited the house in to the darkness wearing the clothes that she wore the night before, she had spent all day washing them and making sure that they were dry after the Cervello had dropped her back at her house. Retrieving the hammer that Gokudera had stashed the previous night and securing it to her back she began to wonder what tonight's battle would entail and more importantly what the likelihood of victory was.

Gokudera appeared to be the only one of the boys that had prior knowledge of the Mafia which put him at an advantage in terms of battles however that didn't replace the fact that the person he would be going up against was a psychopath. The memory of how vividly Belphegor had described killing Gokudera sent a shiver down her spine, she had decided to leave her coat at home tonight so the air only made her shiver worse. If Bel managed to gain the upper hand she didn't know what she would do, Gokudera was too young to suffer that sort of torture and she already had one of the Guardians in the hospital she couldn't deal with another one in the same condition.

Amaya arrived at the school gate at the same time as she did yesterday, looking into the school she saw how the light of one of the floors were still and a blazing bright. _Safe to assume we'll be indoors then_ , she mused to herself whilst stepping into the school building, she hadn't been here for a year but still had the hallways memorised. It didn't take her long to arrive on the designated floor, she rounded the corner to see that the Varia were once again already there speaking silently amongst themselves whist the Cervello stood to the side keeping quiet. The Varia members instantly stopped talking when they spotted the third judge instead opting to glare at the blonde who only smirked at them in response.

"Nice face, Levi," Amaya sneered upon noticing the plasters that were on his face along with the inflamed cheek that was thanks to her from last night. The black haired lightning guardian narrowed his eyes at Amaya which was exactly the response she was hoping for. "I think it needs more decorating though." She unsheathed her hammer from the back and held it to the side, ready to beat the lightning guardian with it. Levi stepped back slightly, raising his arms up to act as a barrier much to the amusement of his peers who would tease him for it later.

"Hey, is the girl still scorned from yesterday," It was Bel that decided to talk, a wild grin on his face. "Tell me, how is the brat- Shishishi." He was taunting her and as much as Amaya wanted to be the bigger person she ended up snapping and lunging forward in order to hit him. No one would talk like that about Lambo if she had anything to do with it. She ran forward, her hammer raised high in the air so she would be able to bring it down right on Bel's head and splatter him to the floor. The Cervello didn't even have time to react, they had both underestimated how easy she was to anger once again.

"You Bastard!" She bellowed, coming to stop in front of him. Her face was as red as the clothes she wore, almost as red as the blood she was going to spill. She used all her might to bring down the hammer at full force only for it to be stopped by a sword attached to a rather annoyed Shark who had grown fed up of the whole ordeal. He had known the Bel wouldn't have moved out of the way and instead waited until Amaya was close enough to stab her in the abdomen, he had already warned him that the judge must not be harmed lest they suffer the consequences but the insufferable little shit never listens.

Amaya grit her teeth when he swing came to an unexpected halt, her arm bucked slightly at the contact of Squalo's sword to the hammer as she wasn't expecting the strength that he used to block her. Her eyes were wide with anger, mouth pulled into a snarl that was directed to the equally angered Shark who's own lips were pulled into a sadistic grin eyes ablaze with excitement at the sudden stare down he was having with the blonde. Perhaps this would be the night he could finally put an end to her, after all it was her that initiated the fight so he couldn't be blamed for the actions afterwards.

"Get out of the way." Amaya hissed lowly, her eyes flicking behind Squalo's shoulder were she caught a glimpse of Bel's pompous smile.

"VOI you think I'm fucking stupid," Squalo shouted at her, putting more pressure into his sword arm which made Amaya work harder to keep the hammer in its place. The hammer was being held in the air just higher than Squalo's face but with the fight he was putting against it Amaya knew that it would soon be her who would be lower than the instrument. "It's pathetic really, that you thought you might actually beat one of us." He added, taking a step forward and standing up straighter so that Amaya was now beneath him, the hammer being held closer to her body as the Shark hovered above her.

"Pathetic," She spat, purple eyes defiantly standing up to his grey ones. She tried once more to push the hammer forward but realised that her attempts wouldn't be worth it, Squalo was much stronger than she was and she would just be wasting her energy trying to gain the upper hand again. "Who's the pathetic one? Me or the guy who needed someone else to protect him?" She looked over to Belphegor again who only laughed at what she had said, his hands resting on his knees in order to keep himself upright. He honestly thought that Amaya was stupid even before today so for her to say that only supported his theory. Squalo smirked at Amaya, leaning over her more in order to make her uncomfortable but she still didn't step away she just glared at him harder the closer that he got to her.

"That pathetic guy," Squalo spoke lowly. Amaya now came to the conclusion that Squalo either spoke too loud or too quiet there was no in between with his voice. "Had a knife ready to stab in your stomach so you would bleed out in minutes," Squalo informed her. Amaya's eyes stopped glaring at the man, she hadn't even seen the knife that Bel was prepared to use against her she was blinded by the rage that consumer her. She may have actually been severely injured if it wasn't for Squalo intervening which he no doubt only did because she was protected due to her judge status. "Now stand the fuck down before I cut you again!" He yelled at her, making Amaya scold herself for the thought that Squalo might have actually been trying to help her a few minutes ago. Amaya hadn't forgotten the small cut that Squalo had given her yesterday in fact it was still visible at the moment in the form of a red line marring her pale skin. With one last angry glare, Amaya jumped back a few feet making an unpleasant noise when the metal on her hammer met with the sword, when she landed she continued to glare at the group before placing her weapon at her side to signify the fact she was standing down.

"I was looking forward to feeling her blood Stupid Longhair." Belphegor pouted as the Cervello came to stand next to Amaya, inspecting her person for any injury that may have been caused during the ordeal. The only injury that Amaya had sustained however was a bruised ego. Squalo turned around to Belphegor, punching him in the gut making the boy double over with another laugh. The swordsman glared down at the disgraced prince in a mixture of anger and disgust.

"You'll have your chance when you win and all the brats are defeated," Squalo told him before looking back at Amaya with a sickly grin that made her skin crawl. "You'll have to get in line though." He finished his sentence just as Belphegor stood up straight again, his blocked gaze landing on Amaya with a grin equal to that of the Sharks. Right this second, Amaya couldn't worry about her own safety she was more concerned with Gokudera's but that didn't mean that when this battle was over she could go home and lay awake in worry of her impending murder. She didn't have too long to dwell on the fact however as she heard multiple footsteps approaching the corridor, she turned to look down the hall to see that it was Tsuna and the rest of the boys that had arrived, except from Gokudera.

"Amaya!" Tsuna cheered when he saw the blonde woman, his face brightening up a bit when he saw that she seemed to be okay. Amaya smiled back at him and walked up to the boys, she noticed that Basil was with them standing in the back with a small smile.

"Hey Boys," She greeted as she came to stand in front of them with a nod of the head. They each said hello to her before she spoke again. "Where's Gokudera?" She asked them only to be met with each of them looking between each other with a slightly worried expression. Oh shit, where the hell was he? "Guys…" Tsuna went to reply but was silenced when Reborn jumped on to his head to land on Amaya's shoulder.

"He hasn't perfected his technique yet." The baby informed her calmly but his statement had left Amaya feeling anything but calm. She looked at the boys in shock before directing her attention to Reborn.

"He's cutting it a bit close isn't he," She said before looking out to the clock which read only five minutes till his disqualification. "His time is almost up." She was quieter this time, praying in her mind that the Storm guardian was okay and would arrive soon.

"It appears the other participant has yet to arrive." Mammon announced to the Varia from behind Amaya. She turned to look at the infant who was standing on the robots hand next to Squalo.

"He'll be here." She assured the Varia who only appeared stoic. Belphegor looked to the floor with a small smile on his lips obviously not listening to what Amaya had said.

"What's the point in running?" Belphegor spoke, he may have been talking to himself but there was no sure fire way to know with this kid. "You're all going to die after you lose the battle for the rings," He looked up then in the direction of Amaya, his mouth turning into a toothy grin. "Starting with her- Shishishi." The Vongola tensed at his words, Amaya wouldn't give him the satisfaction of showing that his words scared her slightly.

"At the stroke of eleven, Hayato Gokudera will be disqualified," Shorts declared. "And Belphegor will be proclaimed the winner." The Vongola each started to worry for their comrade, worried that he might not show but Amaya had faith. There was no way with how passionate he was yesterday that he would not show, he was too proud to do that. Silence took over the corridor in the few minutes that followed, the Vongola and Varia stared each other down whilst Amaya and Tsuna kept an eye on the clock, counting down the seconds that Gokudera had left to show up.

Five…

Four…

Three…

 _BOOM_

Amaya jumped back with a start as the clock exploded before her very eyes, a few of the guardians also jerked back at the sudden noise. She steadied herself before walking over to the window only seeing smoke rising from where the clock previously was.

"What the hell." She spoke to herself, wondering what could have caused the spontaneous combustion. The sound of walking from down the hall caught her attention making her turn away from the clock to see Gokudera ha finally arrived wearing dynamite as his accessory of choice.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Boss." He apologised to Tsuna who could only look at the other teen with an agape mouth. "Hayato Gokudera is ready to go!" He told the group who all seemed happy that he was here, well accept for Amaya she was still shocked from the explosive display.

"Hayato Gokudera better fucking explain," She shouted before walking over to him, gesturing to the bombs that he was wearing around his hips and legs. "Are you insane or do you just have a death wish!" She roared angrily, hitting him on the shoulder. The bombs that were in the turbines could be set off with one of his silly dynamite sticks, she could picture it now on the news 'White haired prat blows himself up'.

"Ow, hey stop Woman!" Gokudera tried to get away from Amaya's hits but couldn't quite escape her wrath. She still didn't know how a teenager managed to get a hold of such large amounts of explosives and how the hell he knew how to use them.

"You have arrived in time and may therefore participate in the match." Dress told Gokudera much to his happiness. In all honesty he was happier that the blonde woman had stopped hitting him, it was starting to really hurt right now.

"Sorry I'm late, Boss, " He apologised to Tsuna again, this time with a huge grin on his face. Amaya couldn't help but roll her eyes at his antics, one minute he was an angst teen and another he was basically a puppy. "It took time to get ready." He explained.

"That's okay." Tsuna assured with a small smile.

"I'm all set now, you can count on me." Gokudera replied

"Great." Tsuna said with a smile before it faltered, he turned his head to look in Belphegor's direction which didn't go unnoticed by Amaya and the two storm guardians. Squalo seemed to have noticed Tsuna's fallen face as well because he was the next person to speak.

"I thought he turned tail and ran." Squalo commented with a sly smile that was replied with a glare from the resident hammer woman. Mammon nodded once.

"He probably should've," Mammon spoke which gave Amaya a reason to worry. "Bel's his opponent after all." Amaya's heart sank at the mention of the Varia teen, the image of Gokudera bleeding to death on the floor resurfaced in her memory despite her hardest to remove it all together. Bel had caught Amaya staring at him with such disdain and raised his hand to wave at her which only irked her more, what an arrogant cocky brat her was.

"Before we explain the combat zone, we have an announcement to make," Shorts shouted to both parties, thankfully stopping Amaya thinking about Gokudera dying. "The Cervello member who was previously wounded has been replaced." She introduced the new version of Dress who was now wearing shorter shorts than Shorts was, Amaya was still going to call her by her original nickname however because it would just get too confusing.

"Good evening." Dress greeted the Vongola and Varia in her usual monotone. None of the Cervello had expressed any emotion since Amaya had arrived, it almost seemed bizarre now after she had grown accustomed to their more emotional selves that afternoon.

"She's a carbon copy of the last one!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"The Cervello apparently have many replacements." Reborn enlightened the teen before Amaya looked over her shoulder at them.

"She is the exact same person though, always will be." She informed the group who appeared to take in what she had just said.

"This evening's combat field will be the entire third floor," Dress started to explain before Shorts carried on her sentence.

"Of course, this includes not only the hallways, but the west wing and third-floor classrooms as well." Shorts added before motioning to Amaya to speak. Good at least now she would be able to explain why she was so angry at Gokudera.

"There is a catch though boys," She spoke before taking a few steps forward so she was standing just in front of the classroom doors that was too her left. Not a second after she stopped, the doors were ripped off of the hinges by a strong gust of wind making her hair whip around uncontrollably and the Vongola to cringe slightly as the contents of the room went flying out of the window. Dress retrieved the wind turbine that went off as Amaya turned so she could address both teams. "These," She pointed to the machine, "Are called Hurricane Turbines, a bunch of these have been randomly placed around the field. They have the capability to shoot air in four directions at any time." The Blonde raked her eyes over the two teams to make sure that none of them were lost in her explanation. "One more thing, they have bombs in them that are set to a timer," She fixed Gokudera with a look that said 'You're an idiot' before she continued. "After 15 minutes these bad boys will explode so one of you better win in that time and haul ass." She finished her explanation with a sad smile to the Vongola.

"That's rather flashy, don't you think?" An unknown voice joined the mix. Amaya turned her head to see a man who looked to be in his mid to late twenties with brown hair wearing a doctor's coat approaching the Cervello. She raised her eyebrow at the man wondering what the hell he was doing here. He then did the unthinkable and leaned over both of the Cervello, his hand travelling to their chest. "Anyone hurt?" He asked off handily but before anyone could say anything to him the Cervello had stepped aside and kicked the Doctor forward. Amaya didn't have time to move out of the way before the man fell into her, landing on her chest with a groan, her eyes widened at his close proximity to here. She liked her personal space. "These are soft." She heard the man say before his hand came up to land on her chest this time.

Tsuna paled at Shamal's actions, knowing the Amaya would not take well to this. Gokudera could only watch in horror as Shamal raised his head to look into Amaya's eyes with a goofy smile. He opened his mouth to speak but was promptly stopped when Amaya connected her fist with his face sending him flying backwards past the Cervello to the feet of the Varia.

"You perverted Prick!" She seethed at him, her face red from the embarrassment of a man openly groping her. She took a few steps forward, her hammer held in her arms firmly before she felt someone come up behind her and pin her arms to her side.

"Hey that's Shamal, my Instructor." Gokudera told her gruffly. Amaya was still trying to get away from him so she could teach him a lesson but the boy wouldn't let her go. She turned her head and glared at him.

"I'll kill him, you do know that don't you." She informed Gokudera as Shamal sat up in his place rubbing his now aching nose. He took another look at the blonde woman who was giving him a death like stare.

"I think I'm in love." Shamal said.

"I think you're in trouble." Squalo smirked at the person who refused to be part of the Varia. Looking forward to the fight between the Blonde pain and womanizer Doctor.


	17. The one with the Scar

_As asked by some of the readers, I thought I'd let you all know the reason Amaya has a scar on her cheek in the TYL universe. Let me know what you think guys, I always love to hear from you._

The black sports car zoomed past in a flash, navigating the streets of Namimori like a pro and somehow knowing which streets would be disserted in order to get to its destination in record time. Behind the wheel of the onyx Lamborghini Gallardo was Amaya Tokudome, a content smile on her face at the speed that she was travelling at and her fingers thumping on the steering wheel along to the beat of the song that was blaring through the speakers. Now 23 years old and the official Guardian of the Vongola Family she was a full time Mafia worker helping with anything Tsuna wanted her to do, he wanted someone killing and she would gladly join the hunting party, he needed Intel on a person and she had gathered the information quickly. Heck if the young man needed help choosing an outfit for his weekly dates with Kyoko, Amaya was there to give him fashion advice to please his girl.

A scowl crossed Amaya's face when her music suddenly stopped, it was replaced with a ringing tone that echoed through her speakers and annoyed her to no end. After she safely turned a corner, grabbing the attention of some teenagers on the corner, she lifted a thin left hand to a button on the dashboard and pressed it to answer the call.

"Hello?" She spoke to the person on the other end of the line, not knowing who it was but still sounding polite either way.

"Amaya, I need to ask you something." Tsuna's voice was still high pitched for someone of his age but he had matured as a whole in the five years of him being the head of the Vongola family. A massive growth spirt had also caused him to get tall and lanky, granted he was still not as tall as most of his other guardians but he certainly had caught up a bit.

"Ask away, Tsuna." Amaya replied, using a heeled shoe to apply more speed to the car she was driving. She probably shouldn't have been driving that fast down a built up area, granted if it was someone who hadn't been a getaway driver on many missions they would have crashed already, but Amaya was a star driver and everyone knew it so they never scolded her.

"I want to throw a party." The man sounded slightly nervous about asking her and he had good reason to as well. Amaya laughed sarcastically, suddenly gripping the steering wheel a little tighter.

"Are you joking?" She asked him in a voice that was one octave above her usual voice. The blonde shook her head in annoyance making her chest length locks sway with her head. "You have thrown two parties in the last month and you want to throw another one! You must be crazy." Her annoyance was at the front of her voice, she waved her arms wildly in the air making the bell sleeve of her Bardot dress wave rapidly. The colour was a deep purple that matched her eyes, the cut stopped just after the knee and was paired with a set of black stilettos which she had become the master of while on a mission with Mukuro in Barcelona. The mist guardian was very amused by the pain the evil shoes had caused her for the duration of the mission.

"Those two parties had a purpose, as does this one Amaya," Tsuna tried to persuade Amaya which made her roll her eyes at him, she was close to their base now anyway so once she was there she would surely knock some sense into him in purpose. "They were for Valentine's day and Kyoko's birthday." Tsuna told Amaya making the girl pout angrily.

"Yeah remember how well the Valentine's Day one went, I thought Ryohei was going to have a fit when he saw Hana in that short skirt." Amaya remembered what had happened when Hana entered the Vongola party with Kyoko and how she and Gokudera had to quickly run after Ryohei who ran into a wall in his nervous blushing state. That night had not been a fun night for Amaya who was left in charge of Ryohei to ensure no brain damage had occurred with his little accident, nothing lasted however which Amaya wasn't surprised about with Ryohei's thick skull.

"You are the one who took the girls shopping." Tsuna retaliated with a small laugh, he too must have been remembering the events of that particular party. Amaya had to admit, he had got her there, and she was the one to persuade the younger woman to wear the outfit she did which is also why Ryohei had ended up her responsibility.

"Kyoko's birthday was only ten days ago." Amaya whined, it wasn't that she was so opposed to a party it was just that she was always the one to organise them and stress about them and to be perfectly honest she had had enough of that shit. She wasn't going to be encouraged into being a party organiser for the third time in a month, no thank you.

"This one needs to be celebrated though," Tsuna told her, Amaya made a noise to interrupt and was about to speak when Tsuna's voice broke through the speakers again. "Amaya, it's been five years since the ring battles." That stopped Amaya in her tracks and she knew in that moment that there was no use in arguing whatsoever, if it was for any other occasion she would have argued till she was blue in the face but this was special and she too knew its value.

"Okay," She sighed, turning another corner and seeing the Vongola headquarters come into view in front of her. The building was growing rapidly bigger as she sped towards it and she saw how there were other cars parked in front of the entrance. "It'll take a few days to organise-."

"It's all done, the party is tonight." Tsuna spoke quickly and interrupted her. Just by the sound of his voice she could tell that the Boss was smiling, feeling pretty pleased with himself. Amaya pulled up behind a stylish blue Ferrari F430 Scuderia that she recognised as Mukuro's car, she turned off the engine to her car and grabbed her phone from the dock so that she could continue the call on her phone instead.

"Tsuna you have surprised me," Amaya raised the phone to her ear to speak before opening the door to her car and stepping out of it. After she regained her balance in the high heeled shoes she made her way forward towards the large wooden doors, pulling it open with ease to reveal the man she had spoken to on the phone standing on the stairs. Tsuna was all suited and booted as was expected of a Mafia Boss but his tie was hanging loosely around his neck and his suit jacket was open instead of it being closed like he had it for meetings.

"We thought you deserved a bit of a break." Yamamoto yelled down to Amaya who raised her head to see all of her boys standing on the landing, looking down at her happily. Even Hibari was there although he wasn't smiling and was standing as far away from Mukuro as humanly possible. Chrome was standing there with the boys, smiling happily and nodding her head at what Yamamoto had said.

"Aw guys, you've not gone soft have you?" Amaya teased them with a smirk, walking up to Tsuna and giving him and welcomed hug which he gladly gave back before putting his arm around her shoulder to help her to the top of the stairs. Gokudera was the first to greet them, he had returned from Italy a day ago and Amaya was honestly surprised he was here and not at home sleeping the jetlag off.

"Who are you calling soft, woman?" Gokudera asked in a playful angry voice. As usual after a few days of hanging around with Belphegor and the rest of the Varia Gokudera had become more aggressive and needed to be reminded that she deserved respect. So when Gokudera came over to hug her she made she to get a jab into his ribs first.

"Watch your tone Hayato or I'll call your sister." Amaya threatened with a small chuckle, giving the man a small kiss on the side of the head which she was able to do with the added height her shoes gave her. She walked past the slightly injured man until she was able to face all of the Guardians, even ten year old Lambo whose hair had become tamer over the years was standing there. "I find it hard to believe that you lot have been able to organise a party." She told them honestly, her arms coming to cross over her chest and her eyebrow raising in a disbelieving manner.

"We can plan a party to the Extreme!" Ryohei yelled out to Amaya, his fists balling to highlight his determination at the task that he had been set. His outburst cause Chrome to jump slightly but she quickly hit him over the shoulder, growing more brazen every year she had met the Vongola.

"Don't worry Amaya, you can leave it to us." Yamamoto spoke, a smile placed on his lips in a way that would make you think it would never leave or falter. Amaya chuckled at him, rubbing her arms nervously at the thought of the three idiot guardian, namely Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei planning a party.

"That's what worries me." She said with slight humour. As ever the most dramatic Guardian spoke next, Mukuro walked forward with a frown on his face and his eyes firmly set on Amaya.

"Now Ama, you wound me," He pouted to her, walking behind her and placing his arms around her shoulder and crossing them there so he was effectively hugging her from behind. He placed his head on hers as if to mock her size before speaking again. "I've been to many lavish parties- Kufufu." He added with a laugh and a small grin. Amaya was used to this kind of behaviour from both Mukuro and Belphegor, both seemed to share the notion of invading Amaya's personal space to try and make her uncomfortable but it never did.

"Yeah to kill many lavish people." Amaya replied before raising her foot and bringing the heel of her shoe down onto Mukuro's foot, causing the younger man to let go of her and walk away with a slight limp. "Do any of you actually know what you are doing?" She asked them, getting more flustered each time one of them answered.

"They don't so they called the girls." Lambo spoke suddenly, telling Amaya the secret they were all trying to hide. Gokudera immediately lunged for the cow and began to fight with him on the floor immaturely. Chrome stepped to the side so they wouldn't knock into her before walking up to Amaya, latching on to her arm so she could protect her if the squabbling two on the floor got close.

"We also called Lussuria to help." She informed Amaya, making the woman nod at the help that they had managed to gather for the event. It gave her piece of mind to know that one of her closest friends who was brilliant at event planning was on hand to give the clueless Vongola hints on throwing a party.

"Right, now I feel better," She sighed in relief before walking past Ryohei and Yamamoto, making sure that she was able to step past Gokudera and Lambo who were still fighting like children. Granted one of them was actually a child but the other should have known better. Once she walked down the corridor a bit more, she stopped in front of Hibari, putting her arm out to catch onto his arm and gently wrapping her arm around it to give him a small hug. She had learnt that Hibari was not one for much contact but he didn't seem to mind a small arm hug so that had become their usual greeting for each other. "Did you have fun at Cavallone mansion?" She whispered to him, knowing that he had recently gotten back from Italy and they hadn't had a chance to speak. A small smirk broke out on to his face at what Amaya had asked him.

"I destroyed a lot of herbivores." He told her with the same smirk. Amaya smirked back at him, a few years ago she had earned the glorious title of Omnivore from the deadly Carnivore and she couldn't have been happier. She continued walking down the hall until she turned a corner, she walked a bit further until she came to another set of stairs which lead to a corridor containing her allocated bedroom. Should she ever want to escape her house or if she was too drunk to make it home she would always spend the night in the Vongola headquarters, she was thankful for them. Once she entered the large room she kicked off her shoes and fell onto the bed, deciding that she might as well get a little sleep before the start of this party. After all she planned to party all night and not get much sleep.

Six hours when the sun had finally set and the Vongola building was dancing with lights, Amaya was adding the finishing touches to her makeup. She had already applied her foundation and blush the way she usually did, her lips were coloured a dark plum colour which suited her skin tone and her eyes had a dark smoky look to them with silver glitter used prominently on her lid and a wing shape to the black eyeliner. The last thing she was doing was adding a few coats of mascara to her fake eyelashes that she used to make her purple eyes pop and then she would be able to put her dress on. There was a knock on the door which made Amaya put the mascara she had been holding down onto the vanity she was sitting at and turn to the door at the other side of the room.

"Who is it?" She called out to the person who had knocked.

"It's me, I've bought drinks." Lussuria shouted back through the door, standing outside impatiently with two mojitos in hand. He was wearing a black shirt that had the last few buttons left open that was paired with a white waist coast and dark dress pants, on his feet where a pair of white heeled boots that finished off the look beautifully.

"Come in!" Amaya called back, allowing the man to enter despite the underwear she was wearing. Lussuria had reluctantly saw her naked before due to a really bad hangover and not being able to dress herself so she was comfortable around him, knowing that the Queen had other sights to see beside her own. The flamboyant man walked in to the room with his arms outstretched, showing off the alcohol he had brought and the clothes he was wearing, he used his foot to close the door and began to walk up to Amaya.

"Hey Beautiful." He cooed to her, placing her drink on the vanity and giving her a ghost kiss on the cheek not wanting to ruin her work before she had a chance to reveal it. "I'm loving that glitter." He added as a last comment.

"I'm loving that suit piece," Amaya praised Lussuria, using her hand to motion for him to turn around which he gladly did with a smile on his face. On his way around he spied the dress that was hanging on Amaya's wardrobe and rushed to it with a huge smile on his face, he ran his hand down the fabric before lifting it from the wardrobe to inspect it.

"Amaya, you little minx," Lussuria shouted at her as she took a sip of the cocktail, sending him a wink as he inspected the dress further. It was a beautiful midnight black dress that was floor length, there was a thigh high slit on the left side of the dress which made the dress a little more tasteful. There was only one shoulder, the other was swapped out for a fitted bodice that was decorated with golden crystals which created a beautiful pattern and made the dress pop. "Where have you been hiding this number?" He asked her, feeling betrayed that his friend hadn't shared this find with him before.

"I ordered it for Kyoko's party but it didn't come in time, so here it is." She informed him, stepping up from the vanity talk stand next to him and admire the dress. She was already wearing the strappy gold five inch heels and the nude thigh high tights that were held up by garters that would pair with the dress. She decided to leave her hair down and chose a necklace with a dark blue jewel in the centre and her Vongola ring to accessorise the outfit. She took the dress out of Lussuria's hands and took off her bra, not seeing a need to wear one with the fitted bodice before sliding the dress over her head and getting Lussuria to zip it up at the side for her.

"You're going to get more attention than I am." Lussuria spoke dramatically, downing the mojito and picking up Amaya's to start on hers. Amaya looked at herself in the mirror that was on the wardrobe, she smiled appreciatively at the outfit enjoying the way it looked on her body.

"Come on the Lussuria, let's get to this party." She suddenly spoke and walked past Lussuria, stealing her drink back from the assassin and downing the rest of it feeling it run over her throat. Lussuria walked to the door and opened it for her before following behind her and walking at her side down to the party. "How's Xanxus doing?" She asked the Varia guardian, she knew that anything that revelled in the Vongola's victory of the ring battle only added insult to injury and paraded his loss publicly. She had spent enough time with the wrathful man to know that he would not be taking this night well, instead he would probably try and find a way to distract himself.

"He's trying to drown himself in alcohol." Lussuria told him with a sigh and a frown, he wasn't happy watching his boss try and destroy himself and Amaya felt sorry for him at the fact that Xanxus never appreciated any of them that much. Noise was starting to sound as they approached the entrance that both of them had come through earlier that day, Amaya looked over the bannister to see floods of people still arriving to the party.

"Shit, how many people did they invite?" She asked Lussuria quietly, trying not to attract more attention to herself then she already did. She rolled her eyes at the idiotic men who ogled her on the ground floor and grew agitated when Lussuria waved to everyone as they descended the stairs like he was some kind of royal.

"I wouldn't be surprised if every contact was invited." Lussuria said flippantly as they stepped off of the last step in unison, he sent a wink to a man who was looking him up and down before turning back to Amaya. He looped his arms through hers and walked through the barricade of people, dragging the much smaller girl behind him.

"I'll kill them if they did." She promised Lussuria who simply chuckled at her before they emerged in the grand hall. Amaya's eyes widened at the amount of people that were located in the large area, she grabbed onto the bannister of the stairs and shook her head angrily. "I'm going to kill them, I'm going to kill them." She muttered over and over, unable to count the people in the room. Usually when she threw a party she invited about 100 people who were close to the family, upon inspection of the people in this room alone she guessed there was way over 300, and there were more still waiting to get in.

"Come on, don't act like that. Let's go and get a drink." Lussuria tried to coax Amaya downstairs, pulling her arm slightly in a physical effort but the girl simply removed her arm from his and turned to walk out of the room. Stopping when she almost ran into someone's chest. Amaya tilted her head up right and immediately regretted it when she found she was looking into angry red eyes that were staring into her soul.

"Turn the fuck around and get your ass downstairs, Trash," Xanxus growled at her angrily in his gruff voice. Amaya noticed the glass of liquor in his hand and guessed that he already had a fair few to drink. "If I have to endure this hell hole then so do you." He growled again, making Amaya turn around and reluctantly walk down the stairs. There was no where she could run to, Lussuria was at her side and her only escape route was blocked by a rather angry Varia leader so she would just have to endure it and walk downstairs.

"I want to die." She spoke out, while she didn't mind a good party she didn't like the fact that many of the people in this room had never met her before and she had never even seen before. This fact unnerved her especially when she thought of the jobs a Mafia family had and only coming up with bad ideas that gave her more reason to worry.

"That can be arranged- shishishi." Amaya didn't even have time to walk off of the last step of the stairs before she was grabbed around the waist by the ripper Prince and spun out onto the floor almost knocking people over. She turned around to yell at Bel but didn't have time as he lifted her in the air and hugged her to him, in a possessive manner.

"Bel put me down!" She shouted into his ear but that only made him laugh more like the maniac he was. Amaya was worried the people might be able to see up the slit of her dress and began to pound at Belphegor's back so he would let her go.

"But Sis, I want to make the Shark angry." Bel pouted. Amaya listened to his words and immediately began kicking at the younger man, her face becoming red at the thought of Squalo watching Amaya be flung around by Bel.

"Belphegor I swear to god I will end you if you don't put me down." She hissed into his ear which seemed to get the reaction she wanted. Belphegor let her down slowly, ensuring that her dress didn't get caught under her shoes before finally letting go of her and flashing her a grin. Amaya flattened her dress out before punching the taller person in the arm to try and teach him a lesson, although she knew that this was just child's play to the psychopath. "You idiot!" She yelled at him making him only chuckle.

"Belphegor!" A feminine voice called which grabbed the attention of both Amaya and the Prince. They both turn around to look in the direction of the voice, seeing a young woman with auburn hair wearing a low cut yellow dress running towards them. Amaya smirked before turning to Bel who had frozen up upon seeing the girl run towards them.

"Didn't you bed her at the last party?" Amaya asked him cheerfully in a whisper so that the approaching girl wouldn't hear her. Belphegor only nodded in reply as the young woman was suddenly standing in front of the young Italian and the older Japanese woman.

"You didn't answer my texts after the party," She informed him, gasping for breath after her little jog over to the duo. "I was worried." She told him with a sincere smile, seeming genuinely concerned about Bels safety. Amaya felt sorry for the girl, she had seen previously how Belphegor had handled his onetime conquests and if this woman had gotten attached to him then she was in for a nasty surprise.

"I didn't want to speak to you- shishishi" Belphegor replied with a grin on his face. Amaya really wanted to walk away from the situation but she feared for both Bel and the woman's lives. Bel might be a master assassin but hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

"W-what?" The woman stuttered on her words, a smile still on her lips in case she had heard Bel wrong.

"You're annoying. A good lay, but annoying." Bel told her while still grinning at her. Amaya looked down muttering a 'well shit' to herself due to the way that Bel was handling what should usually be a delicate situation. The woman suddenly didn't look cheery anymore, instead she took on a face of anger and rage, clutching her fists tightly with tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. Truthfully Amaya thought she was being overdramatic but she knew that girl handled things in different ways so didn't say anything.

"Annoying!" She screeched out loudly, her face the scrunched up in disgust. "You bastard!" She yelled out again at the same time that she brought her fist up and collided it with Belphegor's nose making the man raise his hand and take a few steps back from the force of the punch. In that moment everyone turned the three people who were close to the centre of the room, acting as a spectators circle around them. The classical music that had once filled the hall now ceased to play, the musicians too watching the exchange.

"Bel," Amaya spoke quietly, watching the Prince for any sign of an attack. She knew full well the likelihood of bleeding from a punch to the nose and her stomach dropped at the prospect of the Ripper coming alive tonight. The girl sensed there was something wrong by Amaya's cautious voice and took a few steps back so that she at the very edge of the circle of people that had surrounded them. Suddenly there was movement, Bel stood back upright with his hand still covering his nose but even then there was no hiding the droplets of blood that were running down his chin.

"My royal blood had been spilled." Bel spoke in a broken garbled tone which was followed by a creepy laugh that seemed to be saved for when he turned into the Prince. He removed his hand from his nose revealing just how much of his blood had been lost before he started to run his hands through his hair.

"Get out of here!" Amaya yelled to the girl who quickly disappeared in the sea of people. She then turned back to Belphegor who was standing in front of her, laughing to himself like a maniac. Amaya gulped before putting her arm up, her hand open to act like a barricade between her and the dangerous person in front of her. "Bel, I need you to calm down!" Amaya spoke sternly, her eyes wondering around the crowd of people in order to find someone that might serve as her back up in this situation.

"Nope." Was all Bel said before he lunged at her, pulling a knife out of his suit jacket pocket and attempting to bring it down on her arm. Amaya stood her ground, using one hand to grab onto the arm that held the weapon while the other connected to Bel's shoulder, trying to hold him as far back as she could.

"Bel, listen to me buddy." Amaya tried to sound soft despite the situation to get through to him but it didn't work, he was too busy growling in her face to acknowledge what she was saying. Amaya worked out the best opportunity and dropped to the floor, dragging Belphegor with her so she could position her legs on his torso and catapult him off of her, when she was free to get up again she took up another fighting stance against the Prince.

"Peasant should know her place." He mused to himself, taking four more knives out of his pocket and aiming them at her. Amaya knew that if she didn't stop these knives then they would land into the gathered audience and cause a casualty to a party guest, the Vongola couldn't cope with that sort of backlash. Closing her eyes and breathing deeply she watched as Bel threw the knives at her, seeing where they were positions before closing her eyes and waiting for the pain.

The first knife to her was at her waist, the knife lodged into the side and hung in place piercing her skin. The only sign of pain was the way her face grimaced and contorted in pain, she had no time to worry about that injury though as two more knives landed in each of her thighs, thankfully her garters where in place their which entangled and trapped them before they cut her. She yelled out when a knife became embedded in her upper thigh, sticking out straight and sinking in deep, she knew that that one was going to cause a lot of agony and started to regret her honourable decision. She decided to open her eyes in time for the fifth one to be thrown at her, her eyes followed the knife as it seemed to move towards her in slow motion, carving a path through the air which sent it hurtling towards her face. She froze when it grew closer, unable to move in fear even as it skimmed past her cheek, just below her left eye causing a deep gash as it flew past. She heard it become imbedded in the wall but she couldn't turn to see, instead raising her hand to feel the gash on her cheek that didn't seem to bleed, she counted the seconds before blood began to pour relentlessly from the wound guessing that it must have been deep from the long duration.

"VOOII!" The yell ripped through the silence that had descended upon the room as they all watched the noble girl inspect her wounds. Amaya was still preoccupied with the slice on her cheek to notice how angry Squalo was as he stormed into the large circle, people made way for him quickly as they noted the fire in his eyes and the sword on his hand. "Fucking Trash!" Squalo yelled at Belphegor, taking a swipe at the boy's chest who simply jumped back from the obvious attack. Squalo now stood between Amaya and Bel, he turned his head to look over his shoulder so he could inspect the woman who was stupidly selfless, and he saw how white she looked against the red that was seeping from her cheek. In all honestly he thought it would have been him who hurt her one of these days, not on purpose of course but in some horrible accident so he was slightly gratuitous towards Bel because it was him. "Woman!" He shouted to Amaya, she didn't respond and instead raised her bloodied finger to her face so she could solidify in her mind that she was bleeding a hell of a lot. "Hey Wench!" Squalo tried again, hoping that maybe an insult would make her snap out of whatever trance she was in. When that didn't work he hissed to himself. "Amaya!" Third time seemed to be lucky as Amaya snapped out of her little lapse, she looked up at him with the expression of a deer caught in headlights at the fact that Squalo had simply said her name with no insult for the first time. Her expression fell when she saw Bel prepare to lunge for Squalo.

"Look out!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, running as fast as she could to Squalo and latching on to his shirt before falling purposefully for the second time that night. Bel jumped over the two as they fell with Squalo landed on top of Amaya causing the knives in her body to dig further in. "That was close." Squalo sat up on Amaya's abdomen seemingly not caring about the knives that were digging into her body. She hissed up at him but he still didn't move, instead keeping his stance and sword hand up in front of the two fallen bodies putting a sharp barrier between the attacker and Amaya.

"VOOII, get the fuck away you shit Prince!" Squalo yelled loudly. It was only in this moment that Amaya become aware of how his whole body was leaning towards Bel effectively shielding her from the knife maniac. She was thankful for that but at the moment, when she was effectively bleeding out from the cuts she just wanted him to get off of her.

"You know, just because you have one less hand it doesn't mean you're any lighter than the average male." Amaya chocked out with a small smile. Squalo turned to her angry, prepared to scream in her face but upon seeing the small smile on her lips and the way her purple eyes were shining slightly with mischief he decided to give her a break.

"Amaya!" Tsuna bellowed as he emerged from the crowd of people, the girl from earlier was standing behind him followed by the guardians. Amaya guessed the girl had ran scared to the boss of the Vongola, what she had to laugh at though was the way she clocked Xanxus across the room sitting in a chair and drinking a glass of Whiskey. The fucker didn't even move to stop anything.

"Pests." Belphegor spat out before starting an assault on the Vongola guardians. The blonde woman quickly tapped her white haired companion in a way to tell him to get off of her which he promptly did. Squalo stood up and brushed off his white shirt and waistcoat before helping up the Vongola woman, noticing how the dress that she was wearing complimented her beautifully. Damn the woman already plagued his dreams, this would just make them even worse.

"Go and help them," Amaya's voice broke through Squalo's admiration. The swordsman motioned to the knives that were protruding from her body and went to put her arm over his shoulder in order to carry her off. "No! Just trust me okay and distract Bel." With that the stubborn woman hobbled off, pushing through the crowd that had formed while holding onto the knife that was in her side. When she made it out of the crowd, with the ring of Squalo's anger in her ears, she walked over to Xanxus who simply watched her over the rim of his glass before knocking it back.

"You look like shit." He grumbled out whilst retrieving the bottle of whiskey that was on the table next to him. She rolled her eyes before snatching the bottle out of his hand and retreating back to the group that were in the centre of the crowded room, the Varia were currently spaced out all around the circle and the girls were being consoled by Bianchi so she was glad she only had one job to do. Quietly, she made her way through the people that created the circle whilst using the yells and flashes of colour she saw as a guide to where she needed to be. When she was close to the inner rim of the ring she looked to see where Belphegor was and strategically moved her position so that she was standing just a few feet behind him, Gokudera had seen her movement in the crowd and ensured that Bel's attention was fully on them. Moving with intent, Amaya emerged from the crowd with the bottle of alcohol raised in the air before swiftly bringing it down onto the Ripper Prince's head.

 _Smash_

Bel fell to the ground along with hundreds of glass shards and free Whiskey. A moments silence fell over the area that was filled only with the breaths of oxygen the Vongola, Squalo and Amaya took. A minute or so passed when a new sound was added to the mix, the slow drip of a liquid which caused the Vongola to pale as they looked to their blonde protector. Amaya raised her eyebrow as they all looked to her before she followed their vision to the wound at her side which was now bleeding so much that it had soaked most of her dress and was no causing a puddle of red liquid below her. Her head whipped up, purple eyes blown considerably and lip quivering.

"Squalo…" The she fell, fully exhausted. The swordsman moved at a speed almost impossible to man so that he could catch her as she fell. His sword hand raised in order to apply pressure to the wound that appeared to be causing the most problem as his other hand wiped hair out of her face, smearing the blood from her cut cheek over her face in the process.

"Shit Amaya," He uncharacteristically whispered as the Vongola ran up to the two, encircling them in a huddle before the Varia, including Xanxus, and Dino joined their small congregation. "Get Dr Shamal!"


	18. The one with the Fear

Gokudera took the initiative to end the fight and, grabbing Amaya by the waist, practically threw the older woman behind him much to her surprise. She knew that Gokudera would be strong but she never thought he would be strong enough to manoeuvre her behind him with such ease without even braking as much as a sweat. She didn't appreciate the gesture but at the same time she knew that the thing that mattered at the moment was to start the Storm battle which calmed her down slightly.

"Shamal, this is Tokudome Amaya," Upon saying her name, Gokudera gestured to the still angry woman who was now controlling her breaths while the Doctor was pulling himself up from the floor. "She is the third judge of the battles." Gokudera explained as to why a woman who had nothing to do with the mafia was involved.

"Why is such a pretty flower given such a brutal position?" He asked in a suave tone as he advanced towards the Vongola group, Amaya only intensified her glare at his statement before raising her hammer threateningly.

"Keep talking and you will see how brutal I can be." She threatened, Shamal raised his hands in surrender and was about to say something before the Cervello stepped in front of him to prevent a further fight.

"Trident Shamal," Mammon broke the tension, "Two generations ago, it's said he was asked to join the Varia but refused." The baby announced, Amaya was suddenly intrigued by the perverted doctor. She still wasn't fond of him but to hear that the Varia, who she had come to gather were the best assassins in the world, wanted him to join them had her head swimming with questions.

"So yeah, I'll be over here. Have fun." Shamal shouted to the Varia before walking closer to the Vongola, coming to a stop next to Amaya who didn't even bother looking at him but instead kept her gaze on the Varia who, for a lack of a better term, looked pissed.

"So Shamal's with them, huh?" Mammon spoke, stating the obvious to the rest of the Varia.

"Dino, Colonello and Shamal…" Squalo started catching Amaya's attention. While Amaya certainly knew the last two she had no idea who the first person was, she had never met anyone called Dino before in her life but if he was anything to do with the Mafia kids she had an idea that soon enough she would be getting acquainted with him. "Why are so many powerful figures gathering?" While it was a rhetorical question, Amaya just couldn't help but retaliate.

"Maybe the Vongola is more powerful then you originally thought." She projected her voice enough for the Varia to hear her, a smirk pleasantly sitting on her face. The answer that she received where growls from the individual members of the Varia, except for Mammon who just appeared to look indifferent.

"Regardless of their power, I'll be able to have some fun with my opponent tonight." Belphegor said to the Vongola, fully unnerving Tsuna who looked like her was about to have a panic attack. Amaya placed a hand on his shoulder so that he would calm down which seemed to work instantly.

"All right, let's do our thing before the fight starts!" Ryohei yelled happily before grabbing Gokudera's arm much to the other white heads dismay.

"Hey! I don't need that!" He protested, trying to pull his arm out of the boxers grip. "It's embarrassing, we don't need to huddle up for my fight!" Despite his growing agitation Ryohei would still not let him go, causing Amaya to chuckle slightly at how childish their behaviour was. It was refreshing in this time of fighting.

"Aw, come on. Why not, Gokudera?" Tsuna spoke from next to Amaya, causing her to look at the younger boy along with everybody else in the Vongola. Gokudera even stopped pulling against Ryohei. "I-I dunno how to say it, but, like…" He started sheepishly.

"Just spit it out Tsuna, we haven't got all night." Amaya said, the boy jumped but promptly recovered and spoke again.

"We're all in this together so, I want every single person to take part." Amaya wasn't expecting Tsuna to say what he did, she was expecting the usual stupid remark so she gave the shorter teen a small smile in surprise. "I think it's important to be united…" He ended his statement with a scratch of his, a nervous tick that Amaya had picked up upon.

"Boss," Gokudera sounded as if he was going to cry. "You care so much about your Family!" The teen squealed before contorting his pain in to a look of anger. "How could I not get that? I'll do it!" He finally caved in.

"Put this in too." Reborn added before throwing something to Tsuna which he surprisingly caught, Amaya leaned closer to Tsuna in order to see what he was holding. "It's the tail from the Stupid cow's outfit. It got cut off yesterday." Amaya smiled fondly at the small attachment, even though he couldn't be here it was still good that there was a piece of him that wouldn't leave. "Looking at it makes me think back to when he was still around and doing well…" Reborn spoke in a fake saddened voice. Amaya stiffened at what he said as did the teen next to her.

"Don't talk like he's dead!" Tsuna shouted at the baby.

"Reborn that's not funny." Amaya scolded the child whilst massaging the bridge of her nose, why was a child even thinking about the death of another child. She would have to introduce him to her psychology teacher so he could be psycho analysed.

"I think it's a good idea." Yamamoto chimed in. Amaya had to stop for a second thinking that he was referring to Lambo's condition before realising that he was in fact trying to distract Tsuna from freaking out.

"Even if he's just a stupid cow, it's better than having no one, I think." Gokudera offered further consolation in his own way.

"Yeah, he might not be here, but he's with us in spirit!" Ryohei roared, further emphasising the idea of adding Lambo's tail. Amaya cocked her head before clearing her throat.

"They've got a point Tsuna," She began making Tsuna turn to her, his full attention now on his neighbour. "But it's your call, Boss." She winked down to him in a form of comfort, saying that she'll support what he chooses either way. Tsuna was thankful that she was here, happy that there was someone they could turn to for aid for the simplest of things.

"Guys, you're right." Tsuna smiled to the group before raising his arms to form the beginning of the circle. Amaya gladly linked her left arm around Tsuna and put her other arm out for Gokudera to link on to, soon enough the circle had been created with Lambo's tail hanging between Tsuna and Ryohei.

"Gokudera fight!" Ryohei shouted like he had done the previous night before a chorus of yells sounded in the circle. Amaya was the first to break apart, walking to the edge so that the boys could say their goodbyes to Gokudera.

"Man, kids can be so embarrassing." Shamal said loud enough for Amaya to hear, she frowned at the man.

"Nothing is more embarrassing than a Doctor who chases tail." She retorted making Fuuta who was standing next to Shamal chuckle slightly and Reborn to smirk. Shamal grinned back at her before sending the blonde a wink making Amaya roll her eyes and turn away from him.

"Now, will both participants please come to the centre." Dress demanded, Amaya was able to pick up on a slightly aggravated tone, the Cervello obviously wasn't pleased with the prolonged time that the Vongola took saying goodbye. Amaya walked next to Gokudera as he bid his final farewell to Tsuna, he then turned to Amaya with a serious expression, nodding once before starting his walk to where the Cervello were with Amaya falling into step beside him.

"Are you nervous?" She whispered to him, not wanting either party to hear their private conversation.

"No." Gokudera spoke quickly causing Amaya to raise an eyebrow at him in disbelief. "A little." He finally admitted, Amaya nodded at his answer with a small smile on her face. They were now closing in on the Cervello and Belphegor who was already standing there.

"It's good to be a little afraid. A man with no fear is often reckless." She told him quietly. Gokudera took in what she said, then gritted his teeth before looking down at the blonde.

"Promise me you'll look after the Boss." It was a demand that Amaya didn't like hearing coming from him. It sounded all too familiar to what she had asked him yesterday on the roof during the lightning battle, but it was okay for her to say it, it's not okay for him to say it. Maybe she was just being a hypocrite, but it almost broke her heart to hear Gokudera basically plead to her.

"You can look after Tsuna, when you come back," She said knowing full well that it was not the answer that he wanted to hear. He opened his mouth to say something to her but she put her hand up to silence him. "But yes, I'll look after him." She reassured him, the white haired teen then turned back to face his opponent, content with the blondes answer. The two stopped in front of the Cervello and Belphegor, the other teen was grinning wildly at the two Vongola members mainly due to the glare that both of them wore.

"We will now authenticate the rings." Shorts announced as she walked up to Gokudera, Dress walked up to Belphegor and held the ring in the palm as Shorts done the exact same to Gokudera's ring. It astounded Amaya how they were able to tell the real rings from the fake rings by simply holding them in their hands and inspecting them, Amaya knew that she would never be able to do something so difficult with such ease.

"Varia ring confirmed." Dress spoke after a moment.

"Vongola ring confirmed." Shorts copied her comrade before stepping away from Gokudera before both of them walked up to Amaya who had moved off to the side.

"In order to keep the spectators safe they will be kept on different sides of the floor behind infrared beams." Dress reminded her what she had been told this morning. She had agreed to it after all plus it would stop any interfering from each side, not that she was expecting the Varia to valiantly jump to Belphegor's aid.

"I will be going to escort the Vongola to their appointed viewing room." Shorts told her. Now this was new information, she had assumed that she would be the one to watch over the Vongola but then again they probably relayed their plan to Xanxus and she didn't think he would trust her to do her job correctly. "It will be your duty to escort the Varia to their viewing room." She added at the end in a casual tone.

Amaya looked at the woman as if she had two heads, she was nervous being unsupervised with the Varia for a prolonged period of time. Mainly because they had already shown their disdain for the blonde woman and she didn't doubt that if she were to be with them alone for any length of time they would try and torment or torture her. Maybe both.

"Are you up to the task?" Dress asked her, noting how she had turned quiet and grew slightly white. Amaya looked to Dress and opened her mouth to refuse the task but she managed to catch Belphegor's amused face behind the Cervello. He was smirking at her, knowing that she would not be up to the task because to him, she was just a scared little girl. So with a great deal of pride, she swallowed down whatever remark she was going to make and instead grinned at the two girls.

"Yeah that's no problem, they're in the south corridor right?" She asked the Cervello who confirmed her thoughts by nodding. She then turned her back to the four people in the corridor and walked the way that Belphegor had originally came with a confident façade that she hoped the Varia would not see through.

"Maybe I won't be the only one having fun." Belphegor commented as she walked past him, whispering it so that only she could hear. She tried her best to ignore him but couldn't stop the chill that ran down her back, she continued down the corridor a small way before raising her hand in the air and waving it.

"Good luck Hayato, stay alive!" She called to him without turning around, hoping that it would give him the incentive to stay safe during the battle. She then rounded the corner of the corridor to see that the Varia were standing at the other end of the hall, their eyes facing her as if knowing that she was going to appear. However when they realised that it was her and not one of the Cervello, as they expected it would be, they immediately narrowed their gaze upon her.

"VOOII what the fuck are you doing, bitch!" Squalo's greeting had become a normality by now but this was the first time that she ever had to face him alone which made her blood run cold and beads of sweat to form on her brow. She did try to hide her obvious apprehensiveness but it seemed that it didn't go unmissed by the assassins.

"I'm here to make sure you don't get any smart ideas." She shouted bravely, fighting the impulse of a witty remark in fear that he would strike her down were she stood. She continued to walk towards them until she was only a few feet in front of them, she fought the urge to look at them however and instead kept her gaze forward as she moved to walk around the imposing group to her right. She didn't even make it two steps around them before a sword was presented at her neck, stopping any further movement she might make.

"You're scared!" Squalo sneered, his teeth shining through his shark like grin. Amaya tried not to gulp or even move her throat but her mouth was too dry to talk so a gulp was necessary. She instantly regretted it when her throat was nicked on the sword was again drawing blood. That now made two times the Squalo had successfully drawn blood from the sensitive area, the cut at the base of her neck was still red and sore from the other one now this cut that ran along the midsection of her throat would only make the pain worse.

"What gives you that impression?" She asked him, her tone turning stoic as if to stop her fear from getting the best of her. Her emotions were not something she like to be controlled by but right now, they were playing with her as if she were a puppet on a string. Squalo raised an eyebrow at her brazen behaviour, even when she was at risk of having her throat slit open. Her will was strong, but even the strongest of wills could be broken.

"Your heart is beating uncontrollably," He told her, she already knew this but hearing it spoken out loud made her angry at herself for being so recklessly overtaken by fear. "Your pupils are dilated," He continued in a low whisper before turning the sword so it was lying flat against her throat instead of the blade resting there. "And your hair is standing on end." He trailed the sword up to junction between Amaya's neck and chin making the girl tip her head back as much as she could to reduce the risk of getting injured again. He smiled at her sadistically, enjoying how her will was bending to his with simple movements on the metal attached to his arm.

"Squalo," Mammon called to the Swordsman, bringing him out of his crazed blood-thirsty state. "The battle will begin shortly and I'll charge you if I am caught in the crosshairs." He informed the silver haired man who took one last look at the woman unemotional mask before roughly removing the sword from her person. Amaya didn't immediately bring her hand to her throat, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction. Instead she continued walking down the corridor with the Varia in tow, only when she had turned down another corridor where the Varia's viewing room was did she touch her hand to her bleeding neck where blood coated her fingers and pal. It wasn't too deep but still bled like a mother fucker, Squalo sure knew ways to cause pain.

"What a mess." She sighed loudly so that the Varia could clearly hear her before she whipped her hand away from her throat in a swift, quick movement. The blood that was coating her hands hit the wall to her left in a splatter, before she shook her hand one more time and more blood landed on the floor were the Varia were walking. They were slightly taken back by the woman nonchalant behaviour, frankly it scared Levi a little bit, according to Squalo the girl was supposed to be afraid but as far as he knew people experiencing fear didn't act in the way she had. Amaya suddenly stopped outside of a room that had the door removed and instead was replaced with the means to make infrared barriers, she gestured into the room with her hand that was still covered with blood.

"Get in and enjoy your stay in Namimori High, boys."

 _Hi guys! Thank you for reading the story, it makes me happy when people read. If I may be cheeky would you please review the story for me? I like to hear what people think of my writing and if they think that I write the characters correctly. Again, many thanks!_ e HhieowhoshikoliedwnchkiHee


	19. The one with the Storm Battle

The Varia weren't in the classroom for long before the infrared beams activated and the TVs that had been installed began to broadcast the start of the fight. Amaya leaned against a wall outside of the room so that she could get a glance of the TV, no doubt she would have to start running at some point this evening so she was taking these few moments to relax. Squalo was watching Amaya from the corner of his eye, he could see how worried she was about tonight and thought that what Bel had said to her the previous night had made an impression. The bleeding from her neck had stopped now, leaving a red trail down her throat that connected the fresh cut and the one that was made the night before, maybe Squalo would be able her a cut every night. The thought made him grin as talking was heard through the Television.

"And now, let the match between Belphegor and Hayato Gokudera begin." The words had barely left the mouths of the Cervello before Gokudera threw his first bomb at Belphegor. It was a single bomb, testing the water, but still Amaya watched it tentatively as it flew across the screen.

"Short fuse, huh?" Bel asked rhetorically as the bomb neared him. An explosion rattled through the building, Amaya could see black smoke rounding the corner towards her and hoped that Gokudera had landed his first hit correctly. However, as a flash of silver erupted from the black smoke surrounding Bel, Amaya quickly lost faith. She held her breath as a dozen or so knives surrounded Gokudera, all of them heading his way but thankfully the boy managed to jump away from them before he was hit.

"That was too close, too soon." Amaya mused to herself as she raised her hand to her beating heart. Lambo was already in a critical condition, she didn't need this too. She was supposed to be helping to protect these boys, not watching as they got themselves killed.

"It's not likely Bel will kill him quickly." Mammon spoke from the room, not even bothering to look at the blonde who instantly narrowed her eyes at the baby. Amaya let out an animalistic growl, stepping closer to the beams in warning.

"And it's not likely you will die quickly either unless you shut your mouth." Amaya hissed at the child before averting her eyes back to the screen to watch what was going on. Bel stepped out of the smoke, his hands stuffed in his pockets like the whole affair was boring him before he smiled towards Gokudera.

"Stop wasting time on tricks." Bel told Gokudera before expanding his mouth into a sickening grin. Once again, the words of Bel's threat sounded through Amaya's head and she couldn't help screwing up her face in disgust. "Do you have any idea who you're up against?" Gokudera ignored Belphegor as he stood up and took a stance opposite Bel, making sure that the Prince was fully in his gaze. After a moment, a huge number of bombs became visible in his hands, each lit automatically before Gokudera threw them.

"Triple bombs!" He shouted as they flew through the air towards Belphegor. Amaya was more than certain that the sheer amount of bombs would do some sort of damage to Belphegor. No normal person could come out unscathed from that. Belphegor calmly took a step back, a small smile on his face as the bombs fell in front of his face.

"Wha-?" Amaya and Gokudera spoke in sync before one of the turbines went off, blasting the doors off of the classroom the bombs were in front of and washing them away in a flash of air.

"I'm sensitive to the wind, makes sense since I'm the Guardian of the Storm Ring." Belphegor proudly explained with a shit eating grin on his face. Amaya acted instinctively which is something that she probably shouldn't have done, considering she was in the vicinity of a psychopath and she currently had no backup.

"You fucking prick!" Amaya shouted over the sound of the machine much to the astonishment of the Vongola on the other side of the school who heard her echoing through the Television screen.

"Ama-chan? Are you out in the open?" Belphegor shouted back in an eerie voice, looking over his shoulder slightly towards the direction she had shouted from. Amaya froze instantly, it was the same tone that had made her faint yesterday but this time it was more unnerving because it was directed at her, not to her. "I'll kill you after I'm done with your precious guardian-shishishi." It was in that moment, Amaya realised she had fucked up.

"Better run." Mammon called to her in a monotone that made her snap out of it temporarily.

"Like hell I'm going to run!" She shouted at the baby. In reality, she wanted nothing more than to run away. She was starting to get the feeling that she was in to deep now and that there was a serious chance she wouldn't make it out of this alive. Sure, she had threats from Squalo but he had restrained himself from killing her, she didn't think that Belphegor had the same self-control and doubted the two Cervello would be able to hold him back if he really wanted to kill her. The sound of another set of doors rattling made her look back to the screen, just in time to see another turbine to go off and for some reason Gokudera was lying under the stream of wind. Why the hell was he on the floor? White haired teen needed to get his ass up before he got butchered!

Gokudera pulled himself up away from the wind, his eyes seeming like they had machines working behind them. Amaya knew what he was thinking, with so many wind turbines working there was no way that either of them could use their propelled weapons. It had disadvantages and advantages but hopefully in a fist fight Gokudera might have a better chance of winning. The room was still for a minute or so before another flash of silver emerged from Bel, they travelled through the air streams without even budging before landing close to Gokudera. Amaya's mouth fell open before anger took over her, anger which she conveniently directed to the Varia members she could safely yell at.

"What the hell!" She shouted before punching the wall in order to grab their attention, she ignored the way her knuckles started to throb as soon as they came into contact with the hard wall. "What kind of trick was that!"

"VOI shut up and watch before I skewer you!" Squalo shouted back as he stormed over to the beams, waving his sword wildly as Amaya glared at him straight through the red beams.

"Yeah? Just watch, it'll be fun to see you get your arm cut off." Amaya hissed back, taking up a defensive stance by crossing her arms over her chest. "Or just put your hair through it, you look like you need a haircut." She smirked then causing Squalo to glower at her.

"When I get out of here I'm going to kill you!" He shouted in her face, pointing his sword as close to the beams as possible without it getting damaged.

"Get in line." Amaya said confidently before sadness suddenly overwhelmed her. Why was she feeling sad? Was the revelation that she wouldn't make it to her 20s sinking in? With the amount of people out for her blood it was a safe assumption that she wouldn't be growing too old. Even if the Vongola did win, there was nothing that said that she couldn't be hunted once the battles were finished. Squalo watched the woman curiously as her grin fell, her breathing became shallow and her eyes started to darken. This was getting too much for her, perhaps she wasn't the person she was making herself out to be and instead she was susceptible to such negative emotion. Squalo opened his mouth to speak, Amaya saw this and wondered what he might have said if a groan of pain hadn't broken through the silence. Amaya looked away from The Shark and saw that Gokudera now had a cut on his cheek and one of Bel's knives was lodged in the wall behind him. Belphegor was laughing as he was looking down at his victim.

"Bastard." Amaya muttered, Squalo heard her and responded promptly.

"Kid killed his family when he was 8," Squalo informed Amaya of the shocking news, making the blonde turn back to him with purple eyes wide in astonishment and slight fear. "So technically orphan is the appropriate term." Amaya wasn't sure if he was trying to joke or was just trying to scare her but either way she couldn't help but give a slight smile and chuckle at the way he spoke. Squalo acknowledged her smile but only scowled in response before he turned back to the screen.

"Do you know the Guardian of the Storm Ring's purpose? He's to be the centre of every attack, an unceasing, raging storm." Belphegor had apparently decided to give Gokudera a lesson in the Storm which was only wasting their precious time but even Amaya couldn't deny she was interested. "I can be that, but you can't." He released a series of knives at Gokudera after he finished speaking making him jump out of the way.

"Don't mess with me!" Gokudera shouted back as he dodged each batch of knives that Belphegor threw at him. At this rate he was going to become exhausted before the time ended, he should be running for his life not jumping like a frog. Amaya reminded herself to scold him for turning into an amphibian once the battle had finished. "Dammit, I'll never get to attack!" Gokudera scolded himself but he spoke loud enough for everyone else to hear from the TV.

"If he jumps one more time I'm going to call him Frogudera." Amaya whispered to herself in an annoyed voice.

"Bel keeps his opponent on defensive by his relentless, masterful knifework. He's the only one who could do that in this wind." Mammon spoke again from the hand of robot. It fascinated Amaya how the baby was even able to see the fight with the ridiculous hood the baby wore. The statement made Squalo grin, hoping that Bel would win and suddenly Amaya remembered that a funny comment didn't redeem the fact he was on the opposite side. Finally, it seemed Gokudera had read Amaya's thoughts as he ran away from Belphegor, leaving two bombs glued to the doorway as he ran.

"Using explosives to try and camouflage yourself, huh?" Bel asked once the bomb had gone off. "I love hide and seek." Amaya had never hoped more in her life that Gokudera could sprint like an Olympian, the boy needed to put as much distance between him and the psycho as possible. The camera change to show that Gokudera was now in the Science room which Amaya thought was completely and utterly stupid. The science room had gas outlets to put Bunsen burners into and Gokudera's main weapon was explosives. If Gokudera wanted to choose the best place to blow the entire building up, he had chosen correctly, if he wanted to live, he should move to a different spot immediately.

Amaya watched the screen as Gokudera looked around the room, she thought he might be trying to lay some sort of trap for Belphegor. Gokudera took some dynamite out of some mysterious compartment and held them ready to light but before they could ignite a knife slashed through them, cutting the fuses off. That was impossible though, Bel was out in the hall and there was no way he could see Gokudera or know that he had taken dynamite out.

"I told you, I love hide and seek." Bel announced to no one in particular. "I'm a prince, I'm better than you frauds." Amaya scowled at the pompous git from the Television screen, hoping that through some unknown force he was able to feel her angry gaze. Belphegor threw another two knives that managed to cut in to Gokudera's arm that made him grip the wound.

"Dammit! How!" He shouted, his eyes closed in pain. Bel let out a laugh as he listened to Gokudera's pained cry.

"I hit him already?" The Prince grinned. "Some Guardian of the Storm Ring, your Boss must be nothing special." Amaya knew that those words would have an effect on her favourite Storm guardian and couldn't help but smile as Gokudera sat deeply in though, his eyes sparkling as he came up with an idea. Gokudera looked to his shoulder after thinking to himself, Amaya watched as Gokudera stood up calmly, his eyes renewed with fire as he began his plan.

"He's figured it out." Amaya said confidently, she didn't even acknowledge the Varia as they looked to her curiously. She just smiled proudly towards the TV.

"For my final trick as the Guardian of the Storm ring, I'll stick you so full of these you'll look like a cactus." Belphegor teased Gokudera as he pulled out an impressive array of knives and threw them forward. "Bye-bye." The knives travelled until they lodged into something that looked like a person, Amaya knew that wouldn't be Gokudera though, he was too smart for that. "One cactus, all done." As if it was perfectly timed to burst Bel's bubble, a human model fell through the classroom door and landed in the hallway with a thud. Attached to the head of the model was a thin wire that might have easily been missed if it wasn't being moved by a very much alive, unskewered Gokudera.

"This is the trick behind your technique." Gokudera glared at Belphegor as he hoisted up the human model, much to Amaya's amusement as she smiled towards the monitor fondly. She knew her boy was better than him, all of her boys were worth ten times what the entire Varia were worth. "When you patted my shoulder at the start of the match, you put a nearly-invisible wire on my shoulder. It even had a localised anaesthetic so I wouldn't feel it and then you pulled the wire taut and threw the knives along it, that why they flew at me like they were on rails." Gokudera explained sending a feeling of hope through Amaya again. Now that he knew the technique he could beat it, then end, no one dies and they all go home to celebrate.

"Not bad, but you're only half right." Bel's response put a stopper in Amaya's plans to celebrate. "Actually, you're welcome to think you've won because you figured that out." Then a turbine started up, making Gokudera jump out the way in order to avoid it. Great he was back to jumping. "But in such fierce wind, you're powerless. So, now what?" Belphegor challenged to which Gokudera pulled more bombs out from his body and held them on display.

"Those will never hit me." Bel taunted him. Gokudera ignored his competitor before the bombs lit themselves and were thrown by the white-haired teen.

"Die!" Gokudera shouted as a battle cry whilst the bombs flew through the air. The bombs were about to fly into a wind trail when they caught a light at the bottom and started to exceed in speed as they were being propelled forward. "I can't screw up and embarrass the boss!" The bombs hit their mark. Causing a massive explosion which shook the hallway again. Everyone waited on baited breath for the smoke to clear, the Vongola hoping that Gokudera won whilst the Varia were ready to belittle Bel should he have fallen.

"Certainly, Bel's not unharmed." Levi blurted out as they all watched the screens.

"Indeed," Mammon agreed. "And so, it begins."

"Begins? What begins?" Amaya asked quickly, trying not to show her panicking tone at what Mammon had said. This was supposed to be the end, not the beginning of anything. She needed this to end now on the high note that it did.

"Freaky." Was the only word Squalo said which didn't give Amaya any comfort at all. Suddenly, flashes of silver flew through that air and cut out shapes of the ceiling that fell down in a clatter. Bel appeared once the smoke was cleared. He was standing, which was crazy to believe, and then he made a garbled choking sound as he raised his hands to his head.

"How dare you spill my royal blood…" Bel cackled out in a strange voice as he put his hands in his hair and lifted his own head up. The actions made Amaya's blood run cold, it was almost as if he had lost complete control of himself, he looked animalistic and killing was one of the main animal instincts.

"It's coming." Mammon warned making Amaya's eyes widen in sheer fear. If the Varia were looking forward to whatever was going to happen, it could not have been good. "The true form of Prince the Ripper."

"Did you just say Ripper?" Amaya couldn't help herself. The words left her mouth before she could stop herself. Squalo nodded his head once to answer her before a crazed scream broke from the TV screen, Amaya could even hear it in the hallways as it echoed around. The Cervello appeared suddenly, one either side of Amaya which almost gave her a heart attack.

"We need to get you to safety." Dress told her, making the Varia turn to the three woman that stood outside of their assigned room.

"It's no longer safe to stay at your post." Shorts agreed, reaching out to take one of Amaya's arms to lead her away but the blonde quickly rebuffed her and stepped back.

"Why what's going on?" Amaya asked them in an almost accusatory tone, she didn't understand what was happening and why she wasn't warned about this earlier.

"He's turned." Squalo spoke from behind Amaya, having walked back over to the beams. "You thought he was a psychopath now, you haven't seen anything yet."

"Why the hell wasn't I warned about this? Did you not think I needed to know the dangers the Vongola were putting themselves in?" Amaya was practically shouting at them now. It would be fine if he was just like this regularly but as Squalo said he had changed and she thought that Gokudera should have been warned about that before heading into the lion's den.

"It doesn't matter now!" Squalo yelled at her, making her quickly turn on him with a look of anger. "He's going to kill that bomb kid and then he's going to come for you, he will make you suffer."

"I don't give a fuck I'm not leaving!" Amaya shouted back at him with venom in her words. "The only reason you want me out of here is because if Bel kills me you will be disqualified automatically." Amaya wasn't stupid, the Varia all had a goal in mind and Amaya being out in the open might jeopardise that plan. "I'll stay here and if I die, it will be worth it to see you lose." Squalo was astonished at her loyalty, this was a woman who was in a crisis earlier as the severity of her situation sunk in and now she was willing to die in order to allow the Vongola to win. Her loyalty reminded him of his own, the reason why the hair she had teased was that long in the first place, perhaps if she knew the reason she would not be so crude about it because she would know the level that people go to for loyalty.

"So be it." The Cervello spoke before disappearing back to where they came from. Leaving Amaya to stand tall as she unsheathed her hammer and waited to stand her ground.

 _Hi Guys, sorry for the long hiatus but University is proofing to be difficult. I hoped you liked this chapter though, I certainly enjoyed writing it._


	20. The one with the Zombie

Anxiety was a normal emotion to feel. People could be anxious about jobs or loved ones, people can find them self anxious in public or surround by unknown people. Amaya found herself anxious because of the fact a crazy teenager was going to try to kill her. Maybe Belphegor wouldn't come to torture her, perhaps Gokudera would be able to stop him before he got to her, but there was a small part of Amaya that doubted that. She was a pessimist after all, she weighed the risk and believed that the worse outcome would no doubt be the one that prevailed. Her pessimism was the reason she was currently standing defensively with her weapon in hand, eyes simultaneously watching the Television screens and the hallway in case Belphegor suddenly ran at her.

"You are really willing to die for them?" Another thing that was making her anxious was the presence of a certain Shark who had decided that watching Amaya was more interesting than watching the Storm battle. Amaya's purpled eyes flicked towards him for a moment before looking back to the TV to see that Belphegor was laughing like a maniac.

"Not really," Amaya opened her mouth, seeing no reason to have animosity towards anyone now that tonight might be her last night on Earth. "I'm not ready to die, I still have things that I want to do." She spoke whimsically as she smiled towards the swordsman slightly. Squalo watched her as she stood on edge, she flinched each time the wind made a sound and her eyes were blown wide but she was still trying to fight against it and compose herself. "But if it happens, Tsuna and his friends will be rid of this hellish nightmare and it will save me the trouble of looking over my back once these fights finished, waiting for you to kill me."

"So, you are doing this out of cowardice?" Squalo sneered at her. He thought she was doing this out of loyalty, it turns out she was doing it because she was weak and that made him despise her even more.

"I think you just ignored everything I said in favour for the last sentence." Amaya scowled at him, looking into his grey eyes. She was annoyed at him but also pitied him, it must be exhausting looking for the weakness in everyone and trying to exploit it.

"VOI don't look at me like that, you just said you want to die so that you don't get hunted." Squalo shouted at her, ignoring the look he got from Levi who was trying to watch the screen. Gokudera looked like he was getting ready to throw some bombs but honestly Amaya couldn't focus on that, right now Squalo had her riled up and she wouldn't let him have the last word.

"If you were thrown into a cage, completely defenceless and were surrounded by a pack of rabid wolves who were just waiting for the bars to disappear, wouldn't you want to die to?" Amaya asked Squalo, her eyes looked as if they were pleading with him but also looked as if they had given up all hope. "I didn't ask for this, I'm doing it because it's the only way I can help even if it means I won't make it out of here alive. I've been thrown into a proverbial cage, and guess who the wolves are."

"You've accepted your fate?" Squalo asked her, his eyebrow raised as he studied this woman before him. She thought she was in a cage, whereas Squalo thought it was quite freeing to be part of the Mafia and more importantly an assassin. He was able to do thing no normal human could ever do, he was able to do whatever he wanted with no restriction and that to him was as free as you could get. He knew that she hadn't experienced that kind of freedom yet, and it was ironic that if she were to die she would never get the freedom of the Mafioso despite showing all the makings of one. She was loyal, she was adequate with the weapon she chose and she was ballsy which were all qualities that most Mafioso's had or at least the best one's in his opinion.

"I've accepted my fate," The sound of a blast echoed down to Amaya as she spoke, she looked to the TV which showed Belphegor lying on his back and Gokudera sitting up as he recovered from the impact. "I'm glad to see he hasn't accepted his yet."

"I was hurt again…" Belphegor spoke in a pitch higher than usual, his hand coming to smudge the blood that ran down his face. "It's spilling out." The teen giggled as he spoke. As both boys stood up, Bel in a rather bizarre manner as he waved his hands around, Amaya prepared for the worst as Gokudera limped toward her hallway. He was hurt pretty bad and she wouldn't intervene, she just hoped that she was a distraction enough to save him.

"The Hurricane Turbine will begin detonating in six minutes." The Cervello announced over the speaker system, the addition of their voice made Amaya calm down slightly as she loosened her tight grip on the hammer.

"I'm running out of time!" Gokudera exclaimed before running off. Amaya watched as he came to stand in her hallway. He turned to her momentarily, his eyes wandering over her and her eyes wandered over him. It was only in person did she see how much damage he had actually taken, he had cuts and wounds all over him which she would have to heal up. Gokudera saw how panicked Amaya was and it was only in that moment did he remember Belphegor's threat. He couldn't lose her yet, Gokudera barely knew the blonde woman but he had already grown attached to her which was probably due to their conversation in the hospital. That is why he made the decision to run in the opposite direction, down the hallway away from her rather than towards her.

Amaya waited in horror as she heard Belphegor's footsteps run down the hall till he was at the T junction, he looked the way Gokudera had ran and was about to set off after him before he paused and straightened for a moment. There is no way to describe the sheer horror that Amaya felt as she watched in almost slow motion as Belphegor turned his head towards her, grinning evilly as blood ran down his face. Amaya took a few deep breaths before she raised her hammer and pointed it towards the blonde teen whose mouth only grew wider at his actions.

"Ama-chan," He sang as he turned his full body towards her, he swayed on his feet which didn't stabilise Amaya's beating heart in any way. "I'm going to cut you Amaya, to see how your peasant blood is inferior to my royal blood." He laughed that sickening laugh again as he slowly moved towards her.

"Stay back, you fucking psychopath!" Amaya screamed at Belphegor which only made him laugh harder. He could see her shaking, he could see how white her knuckles were as she gripped the hammer and he could hear how strong and rapid her heartbeat was.

"Don't worry Ama-chan," He smiled towards her as he grew closer. "I'm not going to kill you, you're going to bleed out," He took one step. "Very," Another step. "Very," Another step. "Slowly." Amaya didn't step back as he was almost upon her, she wouldn't be known as the person that ran away. She was preparing herself for an attack when a bomb went off behind Bel's head, making the Prince turn to see Gokudera standing further down the corridor.

"Oi come and get me, you freak!" Gokudera yelled at him before turning and running away again. Thankfully Bel didn't turn back to Amaya as he walked towards were Gokudera was.

"I'll come back to play later, Ama-chan." He laughed before disappearing into the Library that he saw Gokudera run into. Amaya collapsed as soon as he was out of sight, falling to her knees and gasping for breath as she leant her head on her hammer's handle.

"Starting to rethink your fate?" Squalo spoke in a teasing tone. Amaya huffed out a laugh, still trying to fill her lungs with as much air as possible before she turned to him, blonde hair falling over her face but Squalo was still able to see her purple eyes.

"Remind me never to do that again." She spoke after clearing her throat. She managed to pull herself to her feet, using the wall to stabilise herself before Squalo spoke again.

"Why the hell would I remind you, I want you dead?" He asked as if what Amaya stated was the most stupid thing in the world. Amaya nodded along to his statement before looking him dead in the eyes.

"You know what, you can kill me," Now that wasn't a statement Squalo thought he would be hearing, and his face showed the slightest hint of shock which almost made Amaya smirk. "Just don't let Bel kill me, deal?" She said her terms which were short and sweet and honestly it was the most unfair deal Squalo had ever heard of, he would play along with her though in hopes it would make her fear him more.

"Deal." He replied with a grin. Amaya grinned back to him before she pulled a slight face. "What?"

"Well I would shake on it but the beams," She shrugged before pointing to the glowing beams of red light. "Also, you would probably give in to your impulses and skewer me already which wouldn't be great really." She spoke sarcastically with a small pout that would have made Squalo bark with laughter if it were in any other situation. However, this was the situation they were in now, and it wasn't the best situation to go laughing at a statement your enemy made.

"There are the actions of the true Guardian of the Storm Ring," Mammon's voice broke both Amaya and Squalo out of the little bubble neither of them knew they were in. Each turning their head to the baby before looking to the TV. "An unrelenting wave of attack." Amaya witnessed how Gokudera was running away from the knives Belphegor was perfectly throwing towards him. Bel was way scarier now but Amaya couldn't help but feel glad that the arena would explode soon which would end this nightmare.

"I-I'm not done." Gokudera stammered out as she stood up and turned to run away. He didn't even move an inch before he suddenly stopped which had Amaya worried. Was he feeling ill? Maybe there was poison coating Bel's knives and it was paralysing him. All these questions ran through her head as she watched in terror.

"Bel's wires are working well." Levi spoke out which caused the blonde to spin her head towards him before she looked at the screen closer. She was only able to realise what had happened when Gokudera dropped his lighter and she could see through one of the wires. The boy was trapped, trapped in sharp wire and any slight movement could result in his injury.

"Sneaky kid." Amaya hissed in annoyance. Of course it would turn out Bel had some other special trick up his sleeve, of all the things it could be though she didn't expect it to be wire capable of slicing through flesh.

"Bel's not just gifted in combat, he's also an expert at setting traps." Mammon explained further and for once she didn't want to scold the baby for stating the obvious. She was too worried right now to think of anything other than Gokudera potentially losing a limb.

"Anybody else have any hidden talents I should know of?" Amaya asked them sarcastically and, unsurprisingly, no one replied to her.

"This ends here!" Belphegor shouted to Gokudera whose head was hanging. Hopefully it wasn't in shame, Amaya couldn't deal with the poor boy if he felt disappointed after his performance tonight.

"You…" Gokudera lifted his head and spoke which startled Mammon slightly, it gave Amaya so much joy just to see that baby flinch. Amaya looked below Gokudera and saw small trails of gunpowder travelling from his body to the book cases that were trapping him.

"You genius, Hayato." Amaya beamed as the book cases exploded around Gokudera, sending a large cloud of smoke in to the air. Once it was settled, Gokudera was standing there, still surrounded by wires but now they were loose enough to not cause an issue.

"You won't be able to cut me with a loose wire." Gokudera said to Belphegor. "These bombs are gonna be guided by your wires!" He yelled as he lit some sticks of dynamite before he threw them back to Belphegor. Amaya could see the wires wrapped around them which only ensured that they hurtled towards the Varia member and did not miss their target. "This is the crashing wave attack of the true Guardian of the Storm Ring." Gokudera threw another barrage of bombs towards Belphegor.

Amaya was convinced now that Gokudera had won. No person alive, not even the special Varia, would be able to survive an explosion of that magnitude. Not to mention Bel was already injured before he got hit with those bombs so it was a good chance that it actually incapacitated him. There was a solemn look among the Varia that she didn't miss, even Mammon who appeared to have the highest hopes for Bel was starting to find the situation bleak. She wasn't going to rub her victory into their faces though, even though they were less than compassionate with what happened to Lambo last night, she wouldn't stoop to their level.

"It's over." Gokudera now stood over Belphegor who seemed to be well and truly knocked out.

"No." The sudden appearance of the Cervello on the screen startled Amaya, she hadn't even see them pass her and yet they were in the room. She debated whether she should go and join them.

"Until you have the complete Storm Ring in your hands," Shorts began.

"We will not acknowledge your win." Dress ended and that made Amaya's decision up.

"Take it Gokudera!" Amaya yelled down the hall before she sprinted towards the library. She poked her head through the door to see the absolute carnage that the two boys had caused. The Cervello and Gokudera were both looking at her as she threw the white-haired teen a smile. "Take it, and we can go home." She encouraged him, he gave her a small smile in response.

"We will be waiting for you to complete the ring." The Cervello spoke as they left the room and walked past Amaya, seeing no point in dragging the woman away after she so blatantly ignored their help earlier. They would intervene if things got worse.

"Damn this is a pain," Gokudera sighed as he walked towards Belphegor's body. Amaya watched him carefully approach the Prince. As he took a step forward, he winced and gripped his side. Amaya moved to help him before quickly remembering she couldn't, she smiled sadly to him as he managed to stabilise himself.

"Don't let a little wound like that throw you off balance," Amaya jumped at the sound of Shamal's voice breaking through the school speaker system. Could they hear everything that she had said? Even about her giving up? "Finish this already, I'll buy you a beer," The Doctor continued which only annoyed Amaya even more, the boy was underage at least get permission from his parents before supplying him with alcohol. "Bring Bianchi and Amaya too." At the sound of her name, Amaya raised both middle things and displayed them around the room.

"How can that perverted old man talk about that at a time like this?" Gokudera grumbled and Amaya though that now was a good time to ask him about what he had heard.

"Gokudera, how much did you hear me talking?" She asked him trying to sound innocent but as soon as he turned on her with eyes of anger and disappointment, she knew that he had in fact heard everything that she had said.

"I heard everything," Gokudera told her before his expression softened slightly, enough to show a small smile. "Your fate isn't sealed yet, Amaya." He spoke so kindly that Amaya felt like she was going to cry. Squalo watched the exchange on the TV screen, seeing how much the boy's words meant to Amaya was insightful. She was so sure of her fate and yet now that this teen was telling her that there was much more out there she was willing to believe him. It was quite perplexing, did the thoughts of other and the support they give her mean so much?

"His face is pretty goofy for a genius." Gokudera muttered to himself as he squatted next to Belphegor. "I wanted to make you take back those insults you said about the boss," He said before leaning over and grabbing the ring that was attached to Belphegor's necklace. "But, I guess it motivated me a bit." Amaya grinned at her boy, before a feeling of dread landed in her stomach as Bel's hand raised into the air and secured itself around Gokudera's necklace. Suddenly the psychopath was on top of Gokudera, pinning him to the ground which started a brawl as fists went flying.

"Gokudera!" Amaya shouted in worry, feeling helpless as she couldn't help him get out of the situation. None the less she took her hammer out and was ready to use it.

"Amaya get out of here!" Gokudera shouted back to her and as much as she wanted to refuse him she knew that if he started to blow stuff up, which was highly likely, she would get badly injured. With a scream of conflict, Amaya ran back into the hall and stopped outside of the room the Varia were stuck in.

"What's most likely spurring him on is the instinct to win." She heard Mammon say as she arrived outside.

"What the hell do you mean?" She shouted back to the baby which caught the attention of the Varia who didn't seem too shocked by her sudden appearance.

"He's a prince who doesn't want to admit defeat." Mammon informed her. All that ran through her hard was Zombie Belphegor. The boy had practically become a Zombie with only the goal of winning in his mind and it was an utterly terrifying notion.

"The more I learn about him, the weirder he gets." Squalo muttered as he kept watching the TV. Amaya pulled a face at him in confusion which he caught, making him turn to her with a small glare.

"How long have you known him?" Amaya asked.

"8 years." A simple question deserved a simple answer. Amaya's mouth dropped open at his answer. She never expected it to be that long, maybe two or three years but eight, eight was insane.

"And you've only just found out he can go into a crazy zombie mode?" Amaya screeched, utterly astounded that Squalo hadn't seen this sort of behaviour yet. How can anyone miss that crazy psychopath? "Jesus imagine what I'll learn about him in eight years." She shuddered to herself at the thought, not seeing Squalo's smirk.

"You expect to live that long?" He asked her in an amused tone which only caused her to glare and pout at him. A highly amusing face in his opinion.

"Why you already have a date set for my death?" Amaya asked him with open palms. "By all means, share."

"Why the hell would I share my plans with you, bitch!" Squalo shouted at her, not enjoying her sass, especially when he couldn't punish her for it. Maybe he didn't actually have a plan yet and his outburst was in an effort to prevent Amaya asking any more questions.

"Because I'm the one you're planning to kill you fucking idiot." Amaya shouted back at him defensively as she walked closer to the red beams. Squalo copied her movements till the only thing that was separating them was the infrared lasers.

Amaya looked up at Squalo with purple narrowed eyes, he too was glaring at him and instantly met her intense gaze. They both realised in that moment that they were enjoying each other's company way too much, they liked the banter they shared and the way the other would start a challenge which they would have to answer. Was Amaya still scared of him? Not as much as she had felt earlier that night when she was left alone with the Varia. Did she think that Squalo would actually kill her? Most definitely and that was why she was most angry with him, because she wouldn't let him die in the battles and he would willingly kill her.

Squalo still didn't like the woman much but he found her amusing. Usually he scares people off the second he inflicts damage upon them but when he had cut this woman she hadn't even flinched and she certainly hadn't run. She came back with even more fire and even more reason for him to challenge her. As he looked into her eyes he knew that this was a woman who would become someone great in the Vongola, whether the brats won or lost. If she was killed by him, she would still go down in history for the only person willing to argue with him and the only person to invite him to kill them. She wouldn't die by his hands though, he'll have his fun with her and mess with her a bit but he wouldn't kill her but he knew that if his death would further the Vongola cause then she would allow his death. Despite the friendly demeanour she had tonight, and the way she spoke with him like she would an old friend he knew that deep down she was ruthless just like he was and this is why he would pretend he wanted her dead because at least that way the field was even.

 _So guys we made it to chapter 20!_ _What do you guys think of the story? Anything that I could improve on? Anything that you like? Just let me know, I enjoy hearing back from you. Hope you like the chapter :D_


	21. The one with the Disciplinary Leader

Amaya looked away from Squalo when she noted the appearance of the Cervello at the other end of the hallway, once they had grabbed her attention the pink haired women pointed to their wrist and nodded their head. Amaya's eyes widened significantly and her breath hitched when she realised what that meant. It was time for the bombs to detonate, the fifteen allocated minutes had passed and neither Vongola or Varia guardian had yet been successful. If she had time to think straight, she might have argued that Gokudera had clearly won already and so this shouldn't be happening but right now all she could think about was Gokudera being blown up in a matter of minutes.

"What's going on?" Although Amaya had stopped watching Squalo, he never took his silver eyes off of her for a second and had watched her face turn grim. She didn't turn to look up at him.

"Boom." She spoke in barely a whisper. It was as if she was trying to convince herself that it wasn't going to happen and if she was quiet and still the bombs would not start their detonations.

"What?" Squalo asked a little louder this time after not really hearing what she had said. Her head snapped toward him, ready to repeat what she had just said when an explosion shook the building making her fall into the wall opposite the room the Varia were in. Squalo stabilised himself using the door frame whilst Levi stumbled slightly before the latter recovered and looked to the blonde woman outside.

"Hey what's happening?" Levi shouted to the panic-stricken judge who was currently looking around to find where the next explosion was going to come from like a cornered cat looking for an escape route.

"It's been fifteen minutes, the bombs in the turbines are activating," She spoke quickly, managing to move away from the wall when the second bomb set off and she was becoming used to the movement. "If Gokudera or Belphegor don't get the rings in less than a minute the library bomb will explode." She stopped then and looked in the direction of the library where she could hear the panicked cries of Gokudera as he also realised what was going to happen soon.

"Win or die, eh?" Amaya turned her head back to Squalo who was now watching the monitor as another bomb exploded. "Awesome." He ended with a wicked grin and before Amaya could even think about what she was doing, she knelt down to pick up a bit of rubble and with unusual accuracy, threw it through the infrared beams and straight at the Sharks head. "VOOII stupid Woman, I'll kill you when I get out of here!" Squalo bellowed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"If I last that long." Amaya mused before turning to walk to the library. Squalo saw her take the first few steps and panicked for some unknown reason, it must have been because if she were to die in a battle that the Varia would win they would be eliminated from the competition. Yeah, that must have been the reason.

"Hey Bitch! Get back here!" Squalo shouted at her as she walked towards the library, just as smoke from a nearby bomb engulfed the hallway they were in and she disappeared behind a dark cloud. "Hey!" She ignored him.

Amaya reached the library in time to see Gokudera pinned under a ravenous Belphegor who's only goal was to get the ring. It broke Amaya's heart when she decided what she was going to say to Gokudera, especially when she knew how loyal he was to the Vongola and how much he wanted to win. But she would not lose someone else, not tonight.

"Gokudera leave the ring!" She shouted loudly into the library, tears pricking at her eyes both from the emotion and the black smoke biting at her. "We need you alive and well, not dead!" She shouted again.

"Shut up! You sound just like him." Gokudera seethed as he pushed Belphegor on the floor again and started to wrestle.

"It's stupid to die over something like this." The speaker in the room emitted the words of Dr Shamal. Amaya was sort of happy he was here now, at least he would be able to treat Gokudera's wounds and help with her smoke inhalation. "Both of you get out of there." The command was meant for both Gokudera and Amaya but she would be damned if she left without him. He wouldn't be able to get out of the blast zone quick enough with his injuries.

"Do you want to watch me lose?" Gokudera yelled accusingly. "One win and three defeats mean we'll lose, it'll be over for us!". He managed to choke out as Belphegor got a strong grip on his white hair.

"It's not even a fight anymore." Shamal shouted from his observation area. Amaya looked to Belphegor then and fully took in the state of being he was in.

"Look at him, Hayato. I pity him." Amaya well and truly did pity the animalistic creature that Belphegor had become. All he knew was snarling and biting for the one thing he craved above everything else and that was the ring.

"I can't return empty-handed!" Gokudera suddenly exploded scaring Amaya slightly as she gripped on to the door frame. It was her way of preventing herself from intervening. "If I go back now, I couldn't call myself the boss's right-hand man."

"If you don't go back now then you won't be able to call yourself anything because you'll be dead!" Amaya screamed back to him, beginning to get angry now at his stupidness. Another explosion sounded off nearby shaking the library, it wouldn't be long now.

"Trust me, I can do this." The bomber tried to still persist. Amaya swears if this weren't some trial for something so important, she would have knocked him out and dragged him out of there ages ago with no arguments. Amaya heard the shouts of the other Vongola kids before another bomb went off.

"Twenty seconds until the library explodes." The Cervello spoke through the sound system alerting the two boys and their companion judge about their impending doom.

"I won't leave this place, even if I die." Gokudera said one last time.

"Cut the crap!" Unexpectedly, Tsuna was the one to shout at Gokudera this time. It was what broke Amaya out of the trance she had been in a few seconds prior that had somehow resulted in her sliding down the door frame to sit on the floor when she realised how quick her death was coming. "What do you think you're fighting for?!" Tsuna started again. "We've gotta have a snowball fight together again, Amaya wasn't there for the last one!" As if on cue, Amaya and Gokudera looked at each other over the rubbish scattered throughout the room. "We've got to watch fireworks! That's why you're fighting! That's why you're getting stronger! I want to have fun with everyone again and that won't happen if you die!" Amaya knew in that moment that everything was going to be fine, if anyone could change Gokudera's mind it was Tsuna and she relished in the relief she felt knowing she wouldn't be dying yet.

"That's my boy." She murmured out with a small smile.

"Amaya." Gokudera said her name as he took of the ring which made her react immediately. She stood up from her space as the bomb started to count down to detonation. In that moment she had tunnel vision, she ran to Gokudera not caring when she 'accidentally' kicked Belphegor, and scooped the teenager up like he weighed nothing before running like a mad woman out of the room just as the bomb detonated. She wouldn't be penalised for intervening right now because Gokudera already forfeited the ring but it was hilarious that the thought of what the Cervello might do was running through her head as she felt an intense heat on her back and fell forwarded due to the impact. Amaya kneeled once the explosion dissipated and turned to Gokudera who was breathing heavily.

"Come on Gokudera, you aren't dead yet." She joked as she offered her hand out to the injured boy. Gokudera was still a bit dazed but managed to grasp Amaya's hand enough for her to sling his arm over her shoulder to help him walk.

"Thank you." Gokudera choked out as he stumbled with her down the hall.

"You pull shit like that again and I won't be saving your ass next time." She spoke sternly before smiling to herself. "And you're welcome." The duo walked a bit more before emerging from the smoke to see the Vongola stood there watching them. "Delivery, one stupid teenager, extra crispy." Amaya said before buckling under the weight of Gokudera and falling to the floor in a way that wouldn't injure the boy.

"Gokudera! Amaya!" The guardians yelled as they came running toward the both of them. Amaya put her hands up to show she was okay before shuffling away so that the Guardians could check on the missing Storm. She stood behind them, Shamal next to her and watched as Tsuna kneeled in front of Gokudera.

"I'm sorry, boss." Gokudera managed to speak. "I told you I'd get the ring but, I came back to see the fireworks."

"I'm glad, I really am." Tsuna spoke calmly but even then, it didn't stop Gokudera from looking up in complete and utter shock.

"But I lost." He argued.

"Thank you, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna smiled towards his friend which in turn made Amaya smile too.

"Gokudera escaped with his life, he sure matured at the end there." Shamal commented with a small smirk.

"He sure kept me guessing." Amaya added with a small cough as Reborn landed on her shoulder.

"Are you okay Amaya?" The baby asked her only for the blonde to shake it off.

"I'm fine, it's just smoke inhalation. Besides he is the one who need the medical care of a doctor." She side glanced Shamal he appeared to ignore her. She was brought back to looking at the Vongola when Gokudera shakily stood to his feet and proceeded to grab Yamamoto's shirt.

"Yamamoto, I leave it to you now," He said seriously before becoming embarrassed. "It's not like I want to ask you, you of all people..."

"Gokudera are you really in a position to insult those who can probably beat you up right now?" Amaya asked the white-haired teen before Yamamoto looked to her with a smile then back to Gokudera.

"Don't worry, Amaya. I've got it, Gokudera." As soon as the words left the baseball players mouth the bomber teen fainted but the rest of the boys managed to catch him before he did any real damage.

"Hey be careful!" Amaya yelled at Gokudera before running to the side of Ryohei who was managing to keep the boy held up.

"Excuse me," The Cervello broke the tender moment as the smoke disappeared revealing both the pink haired women and the Varia. "The storm ring has been given to Belphegor." They announced. "He is therefore the winner of this match."

"I'm surprised he survived such a blast, especially with his pre-existing wounds." Amaya mused as she looked to the Varia robot who was holding Belphegor under him arm.

"What a hilarious ending!" Squalo shouted over to the Vongola side when it became clear enough to see him. Amaya glared at him, ignoring the way his eyes quickly scanned over her, in favour of simply hating him for that statement. "Your lives are as good as blown now." Did he just make a joke? There is no way that word choice could have been anything but deliberate.

"Not only that, your Guardians of the Mist and Cloud rings haven't appeared yet, have they?" Mammon continued after Squalo. The Vongola kids took in a gasp of breath as the woman standing amongst them suddenly stood very straight.

"What did that baby just say about other guardians?" Amaya asked in a sickly-sweet voice as she looked between the three conscious boys. "You mean to tell me that you have not seen the two other people who will be a part of your guardians?" Her voice rose slightly higher, scaring Tsuna to stand behind Yamamoto slightly who as usual had a smile on his face to try to calm her down.

"Well no b-"

"What the fuck is happening right now! When the hell where you going to tell me about the fucking situation we are in?" Amaya suddenly erupted like Mount Vesuvius on the boys, screaming like a hysterical woman as she looked between them all, one hand raised to her forehead to try and calm down.

"Now now, calm down Amaya." Yamamoto tried to ease her down only to have her turn on him in an instant.

"Don't tell me to calm down when I've just been given the shittiest news of my life, your life might not depend on this Yamamoto because there is probably some fucking ancient mafia law but if everything goes wrong here, I will most certainly die." Amaya told him, the severity of her situation only just being realised by the boys. "This news has just made the odds much worse than they already were." There was a moment of silence, a very grim silence before Amaya raised her head to the Cervello and nodded once as a way of telling them to continue.

"We will now announce the next match card." The pink haired woman started, sending Tsuna into a small panic which Amaya tried to ignore as much as possible because the topic was the one, she had just had a breakdown over. "Tomorrow night's match will feature...Rain."

"Yeah, I've been waiting for this!" Squalo shouted sending a wave of dread of Amaya as she looked to see which one of Tsuna or Yamamoto was the raid guardian, after all the other two weren't present. "Better not run off because of how I wiped the floor with you last time, sword boy." He continued in an intimidating way that made Amaya look up to Yamamoto once she deduced who it finally was. This could only spell trouble. Also, when was the last time that the two of them had met each other and fought? No one had ever told Amaya that before and to be honest it annoyed her slightly, you'd have thought they might have given her some back story about that incident.

"You battled against him before?" Amaya spoke quietly to Yamamoto who was standing near her.

"Yep." Was his simple response as he kept his gaze focused on the shark who seemed to notice that both of them were talking to each other.

"I'm guessing it didn't go too well." Amaya replied again as she crossed her arms over her chest, her hand absentmindedly going to the two cuts that were made by the shark.

"Yeah it didn't go how I wanted." Yamamoto admitted to her with a slight down casted look.

"Promise me," She started before grinning. "This time you'll give him hell." Yamamoto grinned with her, turning to her before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Promise," He spoke to her before releasing his hand and turning to the others. "No need to worry about that, I'm so excited I'll be up all night." He spoke loudly with determination which stopped Squalo glaring at the blonde woman to turn back to the baseball fanatic.

"Cocky, huh?" Squalo spat out in annoyance.

"I'm sure he has reason to be," Amaya started with a cocky grin in order to back up her favourite baseball boy. "I mean I'm sure he can deliver cuts better than these ones." She lifted her hand in order to gesture to the two cuts that he had given her. She didn't know how she got into this position, this is what happens when you are raging with anger but can't quite back it up, you just do things that are going to put you in even more shit.

"A-Amaya when did you get those!" Tsuna squealed. They did look very red but they didn't hurt that much now, although if she was to rub the bottom one that Squalo made today it would probably start to bleed again. Amaya ignored Tsuna's fussing and the look of worry from the others, instead her gaze was locked with that of the hungry, bloodthirsty, shark who was currently glowering at her.

"VOOII is that a challenge, bitch!" Squalo shouted at her after a few moments of intense eye contact. His eyes were glowing with excitement and they matched her mischievously glowing ones in some weird mismatched way.

"More of a statement really." She shrugged back with an amused tone, thoroughly enjoying pushing his buttons a bit although she knew that she would think about the consequences later and regret her decision. Just as Squalo was about to take a step forward and reply, a black figure dropped down behind the Varia making them turn to him.

"Captain Levi, someone has infiltrated the school." The figure said quickly. Amaya turned to the Cervello with a quizzical look before looking to Shamal with another look of puzzlement. "The lightning strike squad has been taken out one-by-one." Those words shocked Amaya. Who was powerful enough to obliterate an entire squad of varia guards? Furthermore, would they also try to harm the Vongola while they were at it.

"Is this a mutual enemy?" Amaya shouted over to the Varia, trying not to sound concerned but rather trying to sound like she was just trying to gather information. She wasn't surprised when the Varia didn't answer her and so turned to the Vongola instead.

"I told you your guardians will be here." Reborn told the Vongola with a smile on his face.

"Tsuna has a guardian who is strong enough to do something like this?" Amaya asked him in wonder as she gestured out towards the Varia Guardians. Once Reborn nodded to her question she turned back to face the Varia, her eyes wide at such a revelation. Perhaps her odds weren't going to be that terrible at all. Squalo watched her face and deducted the good news from the expressions before telling the other Varia Guardians.

"Damn it, who is he?" Levi began to seethe as his lackey kept him up to date on how the mystery guardian was progressing. "Don't let him escape with his life! At this rate, we won't be able to face the boss!" Amaya's eye twitched at the sheer mention of the word 'boss', this man was literally Gokudera but 1000 times worse and even more scary.

"I wonder who it is?" Basil asked the group as Amaya and Ryohei lay Gokudera safely on the floor so that smashed glass would not cut him.

"He's back from his training." Reborn elaborated which even made Amaya more quizzical.

"Wait, you told me you didn't know who the guardians were?" She asked them now very confused. Her confusion seemed to be contagious as Ryohei also gripped his head complaining that he was also confused.

"We know one of them...but not the other. Sorry we didn't say that earlier." Tsuna told her while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Go on then, tell me who this other one is." She demanded, astounded that if this hadn't of happened, they probably wouldn't have told her who the other guardian was. Tsuna opened his mouth to give her a name but was interrupted by the sound of a body falling limply to the floor. Amaya turned quickly to see a familiar face walking into the corridor, tonfas in hand in the most malicious way she could have imagined.

"Hibari Kyoya." Amaya said with a large smile across her face. Hearing his name, the raven-haired disciplinary leader looked up to see one of his old school pupils.

"Tokudome Amaya." She nodded her head to him in greeting which he responded with. Before Hibari joined the school, Amaya was part of the disciplinary committee, quite high up in the ranking, but upon seeing him and his personality she stepped down to create an opening. It's not something she thought too much of until Hibari took it out of control, what can she say, she created a monster. He then turned to the Varia with an annoyed look. "Trespassing on school grounds, damaging school property, you're collectively responsible." The conclusion he drew made Amaya groan and roll her eyes. "I'll bite every person here to death."

"Are you a Guardian of the Ring from Sawada's side?" Shorts asked Hibari who only turned to her with a blank look. "If that's the case, such behaviour cannot-."

"How dare you hurt my men!" Levi interrupted the Cervello to stand in front of Hibari. Amaya held back a laugh, she was so looking forward to Levi getting what he deserved and she had a front row seat.

"Guardians cannot fight for personal-." Shorts started again only for Levi to punch her into a wall and out of his way. Amaya saw red and unsheathed her hammer just as Hibari tripped Levi towards her. She quickly put a foot on Levi's back, hooked the handle of the hammer under his neck and proceeded to pull his neck back while forcing his body to the ground. The man was chocking in seconds, if she did this long enough, he would pass out and if she applied just a bit more pressure, she would snap his neck.

"Y-you can't...do this." Levi managed to splutter out. He was having a terribly hard time doing anything other than trying not to pass out.

"It's outside of the ring battle times and may I remind you," Amaya started before applying a bit more pressure. "You're being a dick! Now apologise." Amaya had never heard an apology leave anybody quicker and so now that she was satisfied, she removed the hammer from his throat and walked to check on Shorts.

"He's Gola Moska's opponent." Mammon said, as always narrating for those who did not know that much. If the robot was Hibari's opponent then there were no worries at all, Hibari could smash that thing in his sleep.

"Mammon what do you think?" Squalo asked.

"Levi is the slowest among us and he's not in top condition at the moment, even so he displays considerable skill." Something about how Mammon phrased it made Amaya think that they were trying to play it down when in reality they were very worried about the impending cloud battle.

"That's enough to impress you? You're better off judging sorcery." Squalo responded to Mammon, making Amaya glare at him after assuring Shorts was okay.

"There is always a cynic." Amaya sighed audibly earning her a glare from Squalo before he continued. Meanwhile Yamamoto was trying to coax Amaya back to the Vongola side in case one of them, mainly Squlao, went to attack her. For the Shark's speed, they were too close together.

"From a swordsman's perspective, he might as well have been standing still." Squalo jabbed at Hibari just as Yamamoto finally got Amaya's attention and placed her between himself as the head of the disciplinary committee. Amaya knew what Yamamoto was trying to do and smiled at him in thanks, it was her job to try and keep the boys alive but that didn't mean they couldn't stop her from getting herself killed every so often. "VOOII, how many times do you want me to cut you!" Squalo shouted to Hibari who only began to smirk as he raised his tonfa toward him.

"You next?" Hibari teased much to Amaya's amusement. The woman raised an eyebrow toward Squalo, daring him to try and take on this person who she somehow seemed to know. He was going to fight the newcomer anyway but now that this woman had made it a game, he was going to make sure she regretted challenging him.

"Please stop." Dress spoke up. "Fighting between guardians outside of the arena will leader to disqualification." This statement of course sent Tsuna in to a panic, he turned to Amaya for help but the woman just looked at him apologetically while shaking her head, she knew better than to stop him.

"Now, now..." Both Amaya and Tsuna were shocked to see that Yamamoto had made his way over to Hibari to try to calm him down. Amaya wanted nothing more than to yell at him to 'ABORT MISSION' but she wanted to see what he was going to do. "I know you're angry."

"Move it." ABORT YAMAMOTO, ABORT. "Don't get in my way." Hibari made a move to swing at Yamamoto but before he could the taller boy had grabbed hold of the tonfa and was holding it behind Hibari in a move that was too quick for Amaya to see. Amaya turned to Shamal, a man she knew was very well versed in the mafia, hoping he would look as if what just happened was normal but he too had a look of surprise on his face.

"The long-haired guy is my opponent, bear with me." Yamamoto spoke softly. He wasn't even breathing like he had just done some sneaky ninja move, it was as if it was something, he did regularly. And that had Squalo's blood boiling.

This wasn't going to end well. Squalo now had a glimpse of what Yamamoto could do and if his face was any inkling, the baseballer had improved since the last time they went head to head. Not that Amaya thought Squalo was going to pull his punches in the fight, but now she especially knew he wasn't just going to put his all into the fight, he was also going to be cruel and malicious about it. The fact it was Yamamoto worried her, if Yamamoto were to fail in the battle tomorrow then Squalo would no doubt slaughter him, just to spite her, and would parade it everywhere. She wasn't sure she could hold the Vongola together if that happened.

She just hoped it wouldn't come to that.


End file.
